Sumika Loves
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Este Fan Fiction Yuri está basado en el anime de Sasameki Koto, en el cual han transcurrido 4 años desde el último capítulo de la serie. Anteriormente desarrollado en una página de BlogSpot y ahora mismo en FanFiction. Tiene 3 finales distintos.
1. Capítulo 1: Solitaria

Era una tarde de verano despejada, sin nubes que anuncian la lluvia, sin charcos de agua que dicen que había llovido antes, niños jugando en el parque... Era una tarde normal, como todos los días.

Cierta casa de aspecto japonés tradicional estaba vacía, no hubo nadie. Ni siquiera nadie echándose la siesta, nadie limpiando la casa... No había nadie en aquella casa...

...hasta que alguien abrió la puerta principal. Era una chica bastante alta, con el cabello negro y largo, con gafas y por el aspecto de su ropa, parecía venir de una reunión importante; aunque no demasiado importante...

Sumika Murasame había llegado finalmente a casa, cerraba la puerta en cuanto entraba en casa.

"No me admitían... Ya es la tercera vez que me pasa esto..." Decía la frustrada Sumika, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con jadeos de cansancio.

En cuanto Sumika entraba en su habitación, se despojó de su traje formal (chaqueta y falda hasta los tobillos), y se puso su ropa de "estar en casa" (que consistía en un pantalón sencillo y una camiseta blanca) para que ella se pusiera cómoda... especialmente ese día, porque venía bastante cansada, por lo visto.

No obstante, en cuanto se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, su humor rápidamente cambió de frustrada a contenta. Y fue cuando había visto que seguía conservando la foto que se hizo con Ushio Kazama juntas... Su mejor amiga...

"4 años, Kazama... Tal vez más... Estamos juntas desde hace más de 4 años..." Sumika se dijo para sí misma.

De repente, el estómago de Sumika empezó a rugir, y eso era señal de que tenía hambre.

"Agh... No he comido nada desde las 12 en punto, en cuanto estaba dando el viaje para que me contraten en aquel trabajo..." Sumika miró su reloj de muñeca; eran las 18 horas en punto de la tarde, y eso que a las 12 había comido muy poco.

Sumika se levantó de su silla, y salió de su habitación para ir en camino a la cocina. Una vez allí, abrió la nevera y cogió un plato de ensalada, cerró la nevera y cogió un tenedor de uno de los cajones cercanos al fregadero.

"Ayer sólo comí la mitad de esa ensalada, no tenía tanta hambre que decidí guardarlo en la nevera como sobras. Me lo comeré ahora, antes de que se ponga malo o lo que sea..."

Se dirigió al comedor, puso su plato y tenedor en la mesa, se sentó y empezó a comer su ensalada con un ritmo un poco lento; de esta forma le permitía pensar y meditar tranquilamente sobre su futuro.

Algunos minutos después, Sumika terminó con su ensalada, se levantó, cogió el plato y tenedor, se dirigió a la cocina y los puso en el fregadero.

Luego, ella se dirigió a su habitación y se echó a reposar en su colchón. No hay nada mejor que una buena siestecita después de comer.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero pese a que hayan pasado 15 minutos intentándolo, seguía sin lograr dormir.

"Genial, otro día sin siesta..."

Sumika se levantó del colchón y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, dio un pequeño vistazo en cierto rinconcito y puso su mano ahí para recoger algo.

"La carta por parte de nuestra criada... Recuerdo que se fue por asuntos familiares, pero fue hace casi medio año, cuando yo cumplía los 19 años, y mi familia me dijo que ella se fue para su pueblo para cuidar a su propia familia... además también porque yo ya soy mayor para vivir sola, por supuesto."

Ese "algo", era la carta de la criada de la familia de Sumika. En la carta estaban escritas las razones que Sumika misma había dicho hace un segundo, añadiendo un poco de dramatismo, aunque a decir verdad eso último debía haber sobrado para poner otra cosa más importante, pero era comprensible si nos ponemos en la situación de la criada.

"Ahora que me acuerdo... Mi familia entera se había embarcado hace medio año en una especie de viaje por un torneo de karate para conseguir el gran premio; yo no fui. Estábamos hablando mi padre y yo por teléfono recientemente y me contó que sus alumnos están mejorando bastante, y fue porque yo les motivé; yo, cinturón negro de karate había motivado a los alumnos de karate... Qué ironía, ahora que lo he dejado, me siento algo más útil para ellos, después de todo."

La única razón para que Sumika dejara el karate, fue porque quería parecerse más linda y femenina para que su amiga del alma, Kazama, se fijara en ella... Evidentemente, ésa era su razón secreta, porque nadie más lo sabía.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono móvil de Sumika. El sonido provenía de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Sumika.

"¡Ay...! ¡Se me olvidó el teléfono móvil en mi chaqueta!" Sumika se levantó de la silla de golpe y corría hacia el armario, donde había guardado su chaqueta y falda, examinó uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y a la primera acertaba a la hora de coger su teléfono móvil. Seguidamente miró a la pantalla de su móvil para ver quién le llamaba: era Kazama. Eso ya le alegraba todavía más el día. Pulsó el botón de coger la llamada.

"¿Diga?" Simuló Sumika.

"¡Hola, Sumi-chan!" Respondía la dulce voz de Kazama.

"¡Hola, Kazama, me alegra escucharte!" Sumika sonrió.

"Yo también, Sumi-chan."

"¿Cómo va esa búsqueda de trabajo?"

"Oh, muy mal; todavía no he encontrado nada... ¿Y tú cómo vas?"

"De hecho, acabo de volver a casa después de que me rechazaran en otro trabajo... Agh, maldita crisis..."

"No te preocupes, Sumi-chan, estoy segura de que nosotras conseguiremos trabajo."

"Espero que sea así de fácil, Kazama, de verdad..."

Justo después, hubo un silencio de unos 5 segundos, y eso era señal de un cambio de tema próximo.

"Bueno, Sumi-chan, he estado pensando..." La voz de Kazama seguía escuchándose en el móvil de Sumika.

"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?" Sumika preguntaba por curiosidad.

"¿Desde cuándo estás sola en casa?"

"Eh, bueno... Desde hace medio año... Mi familia se fue de viaje por un torneo de karate y nuestra criada se fue a su pueblo por asuntos familiares. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que creo que necesitas algo de compañía, ¿no crees que sería algo triste ver cómo una chica como tú regresase a casa y nadie la recibe?"

En ese momento, la mente de Sumika empezó a trabajar y gracias a ello, se imaginaba una escena hipotética:

"_My honey! ¡Ya he vuelto a casa!"_

"_Darling! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Sumi-chan, quieres cenar? ¿O ducharte? ¿O me... prefieres... a mí?"_

No era la primera vez que Sumika se imaginaba esa misma escena de la que tenía hace 4 años, y cada vez que lo hacía, gritaba debido a la excitación por la escena; sin embargo, esta vez aguantaba y no gritaba, para no levantar sospechas ante Kazama o que ella pensara que tiene a una chica rara como mejor amiga.

"¿Sumi-chan?" Kazama parecía preocupada "¿Estás ahí?"

"¡Ah! ¡Perdona, es que estaba pensando... en una cosa que ya había hecho!" Sumika mentía disimuladamente.

"Ah, de acuerdo; volviendo al tema: creo que sería mejor que de vez en cuando quedaríamos con las demás en tu casa, para que no te sientas tan sola, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Las demás? ¿Te refieres a Kiyori-chan, Tomoe y Miyako?"

"¡Sí, claro, y aquella chica con la que le ayudaste a hacer su libro! ¿Cómo se llamaba...?"

"Ah, ¿te refieres a Aoi-san?"

"¡Sí, ella! ¡Podríamos pasar el rato juntas para que no estés tan sola siempre! ¿Qué me dices?"

La propuesta de Kazama era, por una parte tentador y por otra parte lo rechazaría. Sumika querría estar con Kazama a solas... sobre todo teniendo a amigas como Tomoe y Miyako, _especialmente_ a Miyako. Sin embargo, le alegraría el día mucho si tiene a su lado a Kazama durante toda la tarde.

"De acuerdo, me parece bien la idea. ¿Cuándo quedaremos en mi casa?" Sumika respondió.

"Pues ahora mismo, si no estás ocupada." Kazama dijo.

"Vale, quedamos ahora mismo, yo ya llamaré a Aoi-san para que venga a mi casa, ¿llamarás a las demás?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Hasta ahora, Sumi-chan!"

"Hasta ahora, Kazama."

Sumika le dio al botón de "terminar la llamada" en su teléfono móvil, y después dio unos saltos mientras recorría por toda la solitaria casa.

"¡Kazama va a venir, Kazama va a venir! ¡Genial, genial, genial!" Sumika cantaba constantemente durante un minuto entero.

Después, estando en la sala de estar, decidió parar y llamar a su amiga Azusa Aoi. Tecleó en su móvil su número para llamarla y proponerle a quedar en su casa con el resto de las amigas.

Una vez introducido el número, esperaba la respuesta de Azusa.

"¿Murasame-san?" Azusa respondía diciendo el apellido de Sumika.

"¿Eh? ¿Sabías que era yo?" Sumika se extrañaba debido a la respuesta no-común.

"Te tengo en la lista de contactos de mi teléfono móvil, y veía tu nombre en la pantalla."

"Ahhhh, vale... ¿Pero no crees que es más educado responder siempre con un "diga" o algo parecido?"

"Eh... Bueno, ahora que lo dices, es verdad..."

Azusa siempre admiraba a Sumika, porque pensaba que ésta entendía su teoría del amor entre las chicas: que es frágil y puro y que debe hacerse sin que nadie más lo supiera. Azusa ha sido siempre escritora de _doujinshis Yuri_, y de vez en cuando Sumika le ayudaba en cuanto a cabos sueltos argumentales, faltas de ortografía..., tanto que, si Sumika no la hubiera ayudado, sus _doujinshis_ no hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

"Bueno, te llamaba para proponerte una quedada en mi casa, con las demás." Sumika dijo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad?" Azusa respondió.

"Sí. Además, recuerdo que viniste sólo un par de veces a mi casa. ¿Te sabes la dirección?"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Me encantaría venir!"

"¡Genial, gracias!"

"¿Cuándo será?"

"Ahora mismo, claro."

"¡De acuerdo, iré para allá!" A Azusa se le veía contenta, por el tono de voz en el móvil.

"Vale, ¡hasta ahora!"

"¡Hasta ahora, Murasame-san!"

Sumika pulsó el botón de "terminar la llamada" de su teléfono móvil.

"Creo que Aoi-san llegará antes que las demás, porque vive más cerca de mí que todas ellas..."

Sumika dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño para prepararse para causar una buena impresión hacia Kazama...


	2. Capítulo 2: Visitas

Sumika estaba en el cuarto de baño, cogía un frasco de colonia normal y se puso un poco en el pelo. Después dejaba el frasco en su sitio, cogió su peine y peinó su pelo de forma que toda la colonia echada en el pelo se esparciera en el mismo.

Salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía a su habitación, una vez allí, se cambiaba de pantalones por unos vaqueros azules porque si recibe a sus amigas con los pantalones sencillos parecería que estuviese vistiendo un pijama, y Sumika quería dejar una buena impresión hacia Kazama y sus amigas... sobre todo hacia Kazama.

Hecho esto, Sumika pensaba que se le estaba olvidando algo... Ponerse un poco de desodorante en las axilas, porque estaba fuera de casa durante varias horas seguidas. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se quitó su camiseta, y una vez allí cogió el espray de desodorante y lo aplicó debidamente a sus axilas.

"Mejor me cambio de camiseta. El sudor que había llevado al llegar a casa habrá mojado la camiseta que llevaba antes."

Sumika cogía la camiseta blanca que llevaba antes y lo dejó en el cesto de la ropa para lavar. Salió del cuarto de baño, entró en su habitación y buscaba en su armario una camiseta adecuada... Eligió una camiseta azul celeste, porque -dejando aparte de no tener una camiseta mejor para la ocasión- hacía juego con los pantalones vaqueros azules que estaba llevando. Sumika se puso la camiseta azul celeste.

Después, Sumika había decidido echar un vistazo en el patio cerca de la entrada de casa para ver si llegaba Azusa. Salió de la habitación, caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta y salió de casa. Se alejaba un poco de la casa hasta el punto de estar al lado de la calle, a ver si podía ver a Azusa. Miró a un lado y vio en la lejanía que Azusa la estaba saludando agitando la mano y contenta; Sumika le devolvió el saludo sonriendo y levantando la mano.

Azusa llevaba vestida una camiseta verde oscura, un pantalón vaquero y zapatos normales negros. Seguía conservando sus mismos listones en su cabello. Parecía que su forma de vestir era igual a la de Sumika.

Segundos después, Azusa había llegado a su destino.

"¿Qué tal, Murasame-san?" Azusa saludaba gentilmente.

"Pues aquí, esperándote, Aoi-san." Sumika contestaba sin borrar su propia sonrisa.

"¿Mucho tiempo?"

"Tranquila, no esperé mucho; antes me estaba preparando para recibiros a todas."

"Estupendo, mejor así que estar sin cuidarse el higiene, ¿no?" Azusa se rió un poco.

"Es decir, que me comprendes, ¿verdad?" Sumika había entendido el punto de la respuesta de Azusa.

"¡Claro que sí! Somos amigas, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, lo somos. Pero antes de continuar con la conversación mejor entremos en mi casa, así no pasaré calor escuchándote."

"¡Oh, es verdad! Vamos."

Sumika y Azusa habían entrado en casa, y dentro se podía percibir mejor que había menos calor que en la calle. Cerraron la puerta principal, se dirigieron al cuarto de estar y se sentaron en el suelo, cerca de la mesa para poder tener la conversación tranquila, ya que Sumika estaba cansada.

"¡Vaya, Murasame-san! Se nota que lo pasas mejor en casa que ahí afuera, ¿verdad?" Azusa afirmó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Sumika se mostraba algo confusa por la afirmación de Azusa.

"Digo que aquí hace menos calor que en la calle."

"¡Ah, vale! Pues sí, es verdad."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y eso indicaba un cambio de tema para Sumika.

"Oye, Aoi-san..." Sumika murmuró.

Azusa reconoció por el tono de voz de que se trataría de un asunto serio "¿Qué ocurre, Murasame-san?"

"Yo... ¿Conoces algún lugar de trabajo que tenga plazas libres?"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

"Sinceramente... Estoy sin trabajo, y he ido a tres empresas y no me admitían en ninguno de ellos..."

"¿Has visitado tres empresas en un sólo día?" Azusa se mostraba sorprendida.

"No, por Dios, en dos meses he ido a esas tres empresas." Sumika corrigió.

"Ahhhhh, vale..."

"De hecho, hoy he vuelto de la tercera empresa porque no me admitían allí."

"Vaya... ¿Y de qué trabajo te ofreciste, por curiosidad?"

"En gestión de negocios."

"¿Gestión de negocios?"

"Síp, y ni siquiera me habían aceptado, a pesar de haberles mostrado mi currículum vítae... Qué estoy haciendo mal..."

A partir de este punto, la cabeza de Sumika se inclinó hacia abajo; se sentía impotente, por no conseguir trabajo para ganar su propio dinero. Azusa se sentía mal; quería hacer algo por su amiga Sumika y no debería quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Sumika se desmoronaba.

Azusa trataba de pensar en algo, una idea, _algo_ que le pudiese animar a Sumika. Y...

"¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea!" Azusa animaba a Sumika.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sumika se mostraba atenta a la idea de Azusa.

"Como bien sabrás, mi familia tiene un negocio en una licorería. Lo que podría hacer es hablar con mis padres de ti y podrías trabajar en esa tienda si aceptan. Quieres hacer gestión de negocios, ¿verdad?"

"Ah... Claro, pero..." Sumika parecía no asimilar la idea con claridad.

"¡Podrías pasarme tu currículum y se lo enseño a mis padres! Además, como eres mi amiga, seguro que aceptarían a primeras. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?"

"Espera-espera-espera un momento..." Sumika quería repasar la idea de Azusa. "Me estás ofreciendo la posibilidad de trabajar en la tienda de tu familia ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Y vas a hablar con tus padres de mí para ver si me aceptan, enseñándoles mi currículum incluso, ¿no?"

"Ajá."

"Y puede haber más posibilidades de que me aceptan porque soy tu amiga, ¿cierto?"

"¡Exacto!"

Sumika parecía ver claro todo el plan de Azusa. No obstante, antes de llegar a una conclusión, unos golpes en la puerta principal empezaron a sonar. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"¡Ah! Ésas deben de ser las demás..." Sumika se levantó del suelo para ir a abrir la puerta principal "Seguiremos hablando de esto esta noche, ¿sí?"

"¡Claro! Esta noche." Accedió Azusa feliz por la idea que tuvo y compartió con Sumika.

Sumika se acercó a la puerta principal, la abrió y se encontró con sus cuatro amigas, y una de ellas fue la razón por la que Sumika sonrió en ese momento. Kazama, Kiyori, Tomoe y Miyako habían llegado finalmente a la casa de Sumika.

"¡Hola, Kazama!" Sumika saludaba primero a Kazama y a las demás "¡Hola, chicas!"

"¡Hola, Sumi-chan!" Kazama saludaba también. Su voz era tan hermosa como su rostro feliz.

"¿Qué hay, Sumika-kun?" Tomoe respondía.

"Venga, pasen, pasen, que fuera hace mucho calor." Sumika les ofrecía entrar a casa.

"¡Ah, gracias!" Kiyori respondía satisfecha. Por la afirmación se deducía que ella estaba pasando mucho calor fuera.

Las chicas entraron a casa y Sumika cerró la puerta principal.

"Impresionante, Sumika-kun, ¿hay aire acondicionado en tu casa, que es tradicional?" Tomoe comentó.

"Eh... Sí, claro, ¿por?" Sumika respondió.

"Por nada en especial; me parecía un poco raro que una máquina contemporánea estuviese en una casa tradicional."

"¿Intentas decirme algo, o qué?" Sumika empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Relájate, era un comentario, no una crítica." Tomoe aclaró.

"Ah, menos mal." Sumika se tranquilizaba al instante "Por aquí, por favor."

Sumika les guió el paso a las chicas hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba Azusa y entraron allí.

"Hola, chicas." Azusa saludaba.

"¡Hola, Aoi-san!" Kiyori le respondía.

Tras una re-presentación rápida entre las amigas de Sumika, poco después Sumika les traía una bandeja con vasos de té que había preparado durante la re-presentación y lo puso en la mesa de la sala de estar. Cabe aclarar que las amigas de Sumika estaban sentadas en el suelo, rodeando la mesa.

"Espero que les gusten el té que he preparado, amigas." Sumika aclaró.

"¿Por qué, Sumi-chan?" Kazama preguntó.

"Porque esto es de las pocas cosas que sé preparar sin dificultad... Sabéis que cocino poco..."

"Pero si todo el mundo sabe preparar té. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la tuya es especial?" Miyako respondió franca.

Sumika iba a decir "_Porque Kazama está aquí._", pero eso sería un plan suicida si quería conquistar el corazón de Kazama por las buenas... aunque fuera durante más de 4 años.

"Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta, Miyako..." Sumika respondió.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Miyako insistió.

"¡Porque no me da la gana, por eso!" Normalmente Sumika no emplea esa clase de respuestas, pero quería dejar el tema.

"¿Y por qué?"

"¡Porque no!"

"Venga, chicas, dejen de pelearse." Tomoe dijo "Tengo una propuesta para ustedes."

La afirmación de Tomoe llamó la atención de todas las chicas presentes en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué propuesta?" Sumika preguntó curiosa.

"¿Acaso todas lo habéis olvidado? ¡Me refiero a nuestro proyecto del club de chicas!" Tomoe exclamó.

"Válgame..." Sumika se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara "¿Todavía sigues con eso?"

"¡Esta vez es diferente!"

"¿Por qué?"

Tomoe, en vez de responder, se dedicó a poner en la mesa unos cuantos libros y papeles.

"Miren esto y díganme qué opinan." Tomoe dijo.

El resto de las chicas cogieron un libro o papel cada una y le echaron una ojeada.

"Esto... Son papeles de una biblioteca, ¿verdad?" Sumika preguntó.

"Sigue leyendo." Tomoe ordenó.

Sumika empezó a leer. "_La bibliotecaria Tomoe Hachisuka ha solicitado la creación de un club de chicas en la biblioteca Sakura..._" Los ojos de Sumika se quedaron como platos y no pudo evitar el siguiente pensamiento: "_¿Qué es? ¿Una tonta, o una poetisa?_"

"Sigue leyendo. Hasta el final, Sumika-kun."

Sumika dio un suspiro y empezó a leer la solicitud... hasta que se paró en un texto que le llamó mucho la atención: "_Una vez hecho el club de chicas, se repartirá entre los institutos mixtos para el desarrollo del club..._"

"¿Qué opinan, chicas? ¿Abandonarán el proyecto del club, o contribuirán su ayuda en el club?" Tomoe propuso.

"¡Sí, me gusta la idea!" Kazama aplaudió la decisión.

"¡Sí, así me gusta, que vaya prosperando el club!" Miyako exclamó.

Entre las presentes, Kazama y Miyako se le veían contentas con lo del club de chicas. Sumika y Azusa se quedaban paralizadas y con cara de "_ni de broma está pasando esto..._". Y en cuanto a Kiyori... Bueno, parecía no darle mucha importancia al club, pues apenas reaccionó al texto que leyó Sumika, y que además estaba comiendo un poco de su comida preferida, el pan de curry.

"¿Y tú, Kiyori-chan? ¿Participarás en el club? ¿Nos ayudarás?" Miyako preguntó.

"Bueno, vale." Respondió la un tanto pasota Kiyori, mientras se centraba en comer.

"¡Bien!" Miyako se giró hacia Sumika y Azusa "¿Y las chicas sosas qué van a hacer?"

Azusa reaccionó al instante, "¡Oye, no soy sosa!"

Sumika decidió aclarar sus conclusiones a la solicitud de la biblioteca Sakura preguntando a Tomoe "Oye... ¿En serio van a repartir publicidad en los institutos mixtos?"

"Correcto." Tomoe respondió.

"Y la biblioteca _accedió_ a tu petición..."

"Correcto dos veces."

"Aún haciéndoles saber de _qué_ trata _exactamente_ el club..."

"Correcto tres veces."

"Y _en serio_ lo van a hacer..."

"Correcto cuádruple."

"Ah, no hay chicos en la biblioteca de la que trabaja Tomoe, no hay ninguno." Miyako añadió.

"Y gracias a eso, las posibilidades de que hayan aceptado mi solicitud aumentaban." Tomoe dijo.

"Venga, anímate, Sumi-chan. Recuerdo que me dijiste que te encantaban las chicas." Kazama animó.

_(Nota del autor: referencia al capítulo 4 del anime)_

"¿Murasame-san...? ¿Es eso cierto...?" Azusa preguntó, confusa.

"Ya... Ya te lo explicaré luego..." Dijo Sumika en voz baja, y seguidamente respondió en voz alta, intentando disimular "¡Venga, vale! ¡Haremos el tal club de chicas!"


	3. Capítulo 3: Siguiente noche

Después de la "decisión" de Sumika, el resto del día iba transcurriendo sin problemas entre las chicas... Salvo las discusiones estúpidas entre Sumika y Miyako, la tensión oculta y generada entre Azusa y Sumika al saber que a ésta le encantaban las chicas, los cuidadísimos detalles de Tomoe con el club de chicas... y más. Había transcurrido el día sin novedad alguna que fuera _esencial_ para esta historia.

Llegó la noche y Sumika se despedía de Miyako, Tomoe, y Kiyori. Azusa y Kazama se quedaban en casa de Sumika todavía. Sumika estaba ordenando la sala de estar, y Azusa se ofrecía a ayudarla, a pesar de enterarse de que a Sumika le gustaban abiertamente las chicas. Pensó que le ocultaba algo, según su intuición, y quería sacar esa información de Sumika... aunque no delante de Kazama, por supuesto.

"Oh, voy un segundo al baño, ¿vale, Sumi-chan?" Kazama dijo.

"Claro, claro." Sumika respondió.

"Vale."

Kazama encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño de Sumika. Se escuchó el cierre de la puerta del cuarto de baño de Sumika, Azusa empezó a actuar:

"Oye, Murasame-san..." Azusa empezó a hablar, aunque de manera un poco tímida e incómoda.

"Dime..." Sumika respondió, también tímida.

"¿Es verdad que te gustan las chicas...?"

"No exactamente..."

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste que te gustaban las chicas? Se supone que el amor entre chicas es frágil y puro, ¿no crees?"

"Te creo. Pero estás confundida, Aoi-san..."

"¿Entonces qué pasa?"

Sumika se acercaba al oído de Azusa y susurrarle, un tanto ruborizada "Me gusta Kazama..."

La reacción de Azusa tampoco era para tanto. No se sorprendía porque ya sabía que le gustaba Kazama; pero no decidió explicarle esto último, ya que Kazama no tardaba mucho en salir del baño.

_(Nota del autor: referencia al capítulo 11 del anime)_

"...y quiero hacer lo que sea -pero _sin_ correr riesgos- para... para "conseguir" a Kazama... ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?" Sumika explicó.

"Te entiendo, Murasame-san." Azusa respondió.

"Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Aoi-san... En verdad pienso que el amor entre chicas es puro..."

"No te preocupes." Azusa sonrió "Peor sería que le dijeras directamente que te gusta ella. ¡Ja, ja, ja!" Azusa se rió.

"¿Que a Sumi-chan le gusta quién?" Kazama apareció de pronto.

Sumika y Azusa se voltearon para ver a Kazama. Las dos permanecían alerta ante el comportamiento de Kazama, por lo que pueda pasar.

"¿Te gusta alguien, Sumi-chan?" Kazama parecía tener mucha curiosidad.

"_¡Venga, Sumika Murasame! Vas a salir "con vida" de esta situación. ¡Me he metido en varios problemas antes, y siempre encontré soluciones! ¡Piensa, piensa!_" Sumika pensó para sí misma.

"Eh, pues..." Azusa intentaba decir, pero Sumika le "dijo" mediante señas que lo tiene todo controlado.

"¡Bueno, es un chiste! En realidad no me gusta nadie." Sumika respondió de manera normal, con la sangre fría que le caracterizaba.

"¿Un chiste?" Kazama preguntó, algo confusa.

"Sí: era un instituto, y había una directora y una profesora, y resulta que a la profesora le gustaba la directora y pidió consejo a una amiga suya, y ésta le respondió: "¡Peor sería que le dijeras directamente que te gusta ella!""

El silencio invadía la casa. Parecía ser que Kazama estaba asimilando todavía el chiste. Azusa se dio un palmazo a la cara en plan "_Pero qué has hecho, Murasame-san..._", y Sumika estaba cruzando los dedos, aunque en vano.

"_¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡La he fastidiado, pero la he fastidiado a base de bien! ¡Ahora Kazama me rechazará y jamás la recuperaré de nuevo...!_" Sumika pensó frenéticamente, al borde de la desesperación.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Kazama se estaba riendo "¡Ya lo he pillado! No sabía que eras muy buena contando chistes, Sumi-chan."

Sumika y Azusa iban a poner cara de confusas, pero dado a que Kazama reaccionó de forma inesperada y positiva, se sintieron aliviadas y pensaron que el peligro había pasado.

"Oye, Murasame-san, ¿me puedes dejar tu currículum?" Azusa pidió.

"Sí, no hay problema; lo tengo en mi habitación, espera un momento." Sumika respondió y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí, echó un vistazo a su escritorio revisando los cajones y en uno de ellos encontró una carpeta con algunos papeles. En esa carpeta contenía su currículum. Lo cogía y volvió hacia la sala de estar donde estaban Kazama y Azusa.

"Ahí está. Cuídala bien, ¿sí?" Sumika le dio la carpeta a Azusa.

"Tranquila. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Murasame-san." Azusa respondió.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó ahora, chicas?" Kazama preguntó.

"Pues que le hablé de mi... *ejem* situación laboral y Aoi-san me va a ayudar a conseguir un trabajo en el negocio de su familia." Sumika respondió.

"¡Ah, increíble, Sumi-chan! ¡Tienes mucha suerte al tener amigas como Azusa-chan!" Kazama respondió.

Poco después, Sumika y Azusa salieron de la casa para despedirse.

"Aoi-san, muchas gracias por este favor." Sumika dijo.

"Bah, no es nada..." Azusa respondió.

"No, en serio; te debo una de las grandes."

Hubo un silencio de unos cinco segundos...

"De acuerdo. Te debo una, Murasame-san." Azusa respondió finalmente.

"Vale. ¿Cuándo irás a avisarme?" Sumika preguntó.

"Bueno, esta noche podría explicar tu caso a mis padres, así que posiblemente mañana por la mañana te llame por teléfono."

"De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo, Aoi-san..."

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Me están esperando en casa."

"Vale, vale. ¡Hasta luego!"

"¡Hasta mañana, Murasame-san!" Azusa se marchó del lugar para volver a su casa.

Sumika volvió dentro de casa, y en el primer segundo que vio a Kazama en la sala de estar...

"Oye, Sumi-chan, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?" Kazama preguntó.

"Claro que sí. Esta noche puedes." Sumika respondió.

"No, esta noche no. Me refiero... durante unos días."

De pronto, una serie de pensamientos sucios invadió la mente de Sumika. Había demasiadas situaciones pervertidas como para llenar un libro del calibre de "El Código Da Vinci". Todo eso en tan sólo 2 segundos.

"¡Claro, claro! Por supuesto, Kazama. ¡Mi casa es tu casa!" Sumika respondió contenta.

"¡Ah, gracias, Sumi-chan!" Kazama respondió felizmente "¿Me puedes acompañar a mi casa a recoger unas cuantas de mis cosas?"

"¿Para traerlos a mi casa?"

"Sí... Realmente pensé en llevarlos todos en una mochila cuando vine aquí, pero creía que rechazarías mi propuesta..."

"Tranquila. Ya he aceptado. Anda, vayámonos a tu casa y allí podremos recoger tus cosas."

"De acuerdo. Gracias, Sumi-chan."

"De nada, Kazama."

Pasado un tiempo después de que Sumika y Kazama se dirigieron a la casa de ésta última y recoger sus cosas, volvieron a casa de Sumika con las cosas de Kazama llevadas en una mochila que transportaba ésta.

"¿Seguro que no te cansaste por el camino, Kazama? Esa mochila parecía pesar una tonelada..." Sumika dijo.

"Bueno, sí, un poco; pero lo importante es que ya volvimos a tu casa." Kazama respondió.

"Esto... ¿Dónde dormirás?" Sumika preguntó.

"En la habitación, contigo. Me siento muy segura cuando estoy a tu lado."

Esa última frase puso los pelos de punta a Sumika. Pensaba que era la típica frase intencionadamente de amor. Pero Sumika decidió no arriesgarse a declararse en ese momento, porque posiblemente Kazama utilizaba la frase en otro contexto.

"Ah... Vaya, gracias... Por el cumplido, claro." Sumika dijo, ruborizada.

"No, no era un cumplido. Es la verdad. Siempre me protegiste de todo, Sumi-chan, eres mi mejor amiga..."

En ese momento, la mente de Sumika trabajó inconscientemente, llegando a pensar en situaciones románticas con Kazama hasta que Sumika cayó al suelo de espaldas desmayándose.

"¿Sumi-chan...? ¡Sumi-chan!"

Más tarde, Sumika abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba acostada en su colchón de su habitación.

"_Ah... Ya, me desmayé..._" Sumika pensó.

Luego, vio en su lado derecho que había otro colchón como la de Sumika.

"_Kazama se quedará a pasar la noche conmigo... Durante algún tiempo, según me dijo._" Sumika concluyó.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Sumika se abría y vio a Kazama con camiseta y pantalones de pijama entrando en la habitación.

"¡Vaya, Sumi-chan! Por fin te despiertas, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Kazama dijo.

"Eh... No lo sé con exactitud..." Sumika respondió con sus dudas.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Me dijiste unas frases muy profundas y... supongo que a partir de ahí me desmayé."

"Ah, lo siento. No debí ponerme demasiado dramática..."

"No pasa nada, Kazama."

"Ah, por cierto, Sumi-chan... Te puse un pijama tuyo, espero que no te importe..."

Sumika se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando un pijama de su armario.

"Mientras estabas desmayada, te puse el pijama... aunque te quité la ropa antes..." Kazama dijo, algo ruborizada.

Sumika se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar eso último.

"Eh... Gracias, Kazama..." Sumika dijo "Pero podía haberlo hecho yo si me hubiese despertado..."

"Es que pensaba que no te despertarías hasta mañana, así que pensé en ponerte el pijama, para no arrugar las ropas que tenías antes." Kazama explicó.

"Ah... Sí, verdad; podía haberme despertado hasta mañana."

"Sí, es verdad..." Kazama repitió.

"_¡Kazama me ha puesto el pijama quitándome la ropa mientras estaba desmayada!_" Pensó Sumika con aires de satisfacción "_¿Y si Kazama me hubiera tocado los pechos o el trasero, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente? ¡Esta niña es demasiado linda! __**¡ME ENCANTA!**_"

"Sumi-chan, vamos a la cama ahora, ¿sí?" Kazama sugirió.

"Eh... Claro, claro." Sumika volvió de las nubes.

Después de esto, las chicas apagaron la luz de la habitación y se acostaron en sus respectivos colchones.

"Buenas noches, Sumi-chan."

"Buenas noches, Kazama..."

Las chicas cerraron los ojos y empezaron a dormir en cuestión de minutos...


	4. Capítulo 4: Dos noticias

Una pareja de féminas de unos 19 años estaban en la entrada de una cueva, cerca de una playa. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, y por los bañadores de las chicas que llevaban puestas se diría que antes estaba soleado y les pilló mientras estaban en la playa.

Antes de llover intensamente, empezó a llover poco -obvio-; y entonces fue cuando la pareja decidió cubrirse de la lluvia entrando en una cueva cercana, por lo menos hasta que dejara de llover.

La pareja llevaba aguardando en la cueva durante unos 20 interminables minutos. Ellas estaban abrazadas, aunque hablaban poco.

No obstante, un momento muy importante iba a suceder...

"Oye, Sumi-chan..."

"¿Sí, Kazama?"

"Yo... quiero que sepas que te quiero..."

"..."

"¿Sumi-chan?"

"Kazama..."

"Lo siento, Sumi-chan; no debí habértelo dicho."

"No, Kazama... Yo también te quiero..."

"Sumi-chan..."

"Kazama..."

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus caras poco a poco, preparándose ambas para el primer beso y...

Sumika abrió los ojos súbitamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación. Por lo visto, lo de antes era un sueño, aunque no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños...

"_Ay... Otro sueño de ésos... Qué me está pasando..._" Sumika pensó.

Sumika miró a su derecha y vio que había otro colchón, el de Kazama; sin embargo, estaba vacío.

"_Ah, sí. Kazama pasará en casa conmigo durante una temporadita. Lo raro es que Kazama haya madrugado... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_" Sumika pensó.

Sumika se levantó del colchón y salió de su habitación. Luego, empezó a escucharse un ruido continuo proveniente del cuarto de baño.

"_Anda, se oye correr el agua. Será Kazama, seguro que ha decidido meterse en la bañera antes que yo._" Sumika concluyó.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y de allí salió Kazama con una toalla. En cuanto una vio a la otra, se sorprendió tanto como la otra (es decir; Sumika se sorprendió porque nunca había visto a Kazama en toalla, y Kazama no esperaba que Sumika se levantara justo antes de bañarse).

"¡Ah, Sumi-chan!" Exclamó Kazama ruborizada.

"Eh... Kazama..." Dijo Sumika ruborizada también.

"Eh... Buenos días..."

"Buenos días..."

"Eh... Estoy llenando la bañera y se me olvidó coger la ropa de mi mochila para ponérmela en el baño..."

"Ah, ya veo... Bueno, yo andaba por hacer el desayuno..."

"No te preocupes, Sumi-chan. En cuanto yo termine de bañarme, haré el desayuno y así podrás darte un baño también."

"Ah... De acuerdo..." Respondió Sumika algo ruborizada.

"Bueno, me voy a coger mi ropa, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo."

En cuanto Kazama se dirigía a la habitación de Sumika para coger la ropa que llevaba en su mochila, Sumika fue a la sala de estar y abrir una de las puertas exteriores para que el sol y el aire den al interior de la casa.

El tiempo estaba soleado, y no hacía mucho viento. Eso le permitía a Sumika meditar con normalidad.

"_¿Por qué últimamente estoy teniendo estos sueños románticos con Kazama?_" Sumika pensó "_¿Será que ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso...? No sé, no sé... Tendré que hablar con alguien especializado en esas cosas..._"

El teléfono móvil de Sumika empezó a sonar desde su habitación; eso era sinónimo de que le estaban llamando. Sumika corrió hacia su habitación -donde tenía guardado su móvil-, cogió su móvil y le dio al botón de "coger llamada".

"¿Diga?" Sumika saludó.

"¡Murasame-san, buenos días!" Se escuchaba la voz de su amiga Azusa.

"¡Ah, Aoi-san! Buenos días."

"¡Traigo buenas noticias del frente, amiga mía! ¡Mis padres aceptan encantados tu solicitud!"

"¿En serio?" Sumika estaba bastante sorprendida; no se esperaba un resultado positivo para su situación económica.

"¡Por supuesto! Dicen que durante media semana estarás como "empleada temporal". Si haces bien el trabajo, entonces te contratarán como empleada normal con un sueldo mayor que el de temporal. ¿Qué opinas?"

Sumika no evitaba alegrarse por el enorme favor que le hizo Azusa.

"Eso es increíble, Aoi-san... ¡Muchas gracias!" Sumika agradeció.

"De nada, Murasame-san, que para eso estamos las amigas." Azusa dijo.

De pronto, a Sumika pareció recordar algo, y estaba convencida de una cosa: Azusa podía ayudarla con esos sueños que estaba teniendo Sumika.

"Oye, Aoi-san, ¿podemos quedar esta mañana, justo antes de comer?" Sumika preguntó, esa vez con un tono preocupado.

"¿A las 12?" Azusa dijo.

"Sí, venga. ¿Quedamos a esta hora en el parque?"

"¿Qué ocurre, Murasame-san? Parece que tienes algún problema o algo así..."

Sumika recordó que Kazama estaba en el baño y que no podía tardar mucho; decidió ir directa pero discreta con Azusa.

"No puedo hablar de esto ahora mismo. ¿Quedamos allí?"

"De acuerdo, Murasame-san. Nos vemos a las 12 en el parque."

"Allí estaré. Muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta luego."

"Hasta luego."

Sumika oprimió el botón de "colgar llamada" de su móvil y lo guardó en su escritorio, donde estaba hace un momento.

"Sumi-chan, es tu turno." La voz de Kazama se escuchaba en la entrada de la habitación de Sumika.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro!" Sumika se puso un poco nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y vio a una Kazama con una camiseta blanca, una falda verde hasta las rodillas y llevaba una toalla en la cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo, Sumi-chan?" Kazama parecía darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Sumika.

"No, nada; es..." Sumika pensaba con intensidad un plan para evitar que Kazama sospeche de los nervios que estaba teniendo, hasta que "¡Aoi-san me contó que me ha conseguido trabajo!"

"¡Anda! ¿De verdad?" Kazama se puso muy feliz al escuchar la noticia.

"De verdad. Y me puse nerviosa porque... bueno, voy a trabajar en el negocio de la familia de una amiga mía, así que estoy intentando pensar en cómo daré mi rendimiento y todas esas cosas... ¿Sabes?" A Sumika no podía haberle salido mejor el plan que estaba improvisando.

"¡Eso es maravilloso, Sumi-chan! Bueno, es tu turno para bañarte."

"¡Ah, no me acordaba...! Ahora voy."

Poco después, Sumika estaba bañándose, a la vez que estaba meditando sobre algunas cosas que no tenía muy claras.

"_A ver, recapitulemos: he empezado a tener esa clase de sueños desde que me dejaron sola en casa, concretamente hace medio año._" Sumika pensó "_Y no recuerdo un sólo día que __no_ _haya tenido un sueño parecido. Espero que Aoi-san me ayude con esta clase de cosas... debería, porque está familiarizado con el Yuri, los amores entre chicas y todo eso..._"

Algo más tarde, Sumika había salido del baño y se estaba poniendo una camiseta azul y unos pantalones azules; para terminar se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla con tranquilidad.

"_Aoi-san tiene que ayudarme. __Debe_ _ayudarme._" Sumika concluyó de manera concisa.

En cuanto Sumika salió del cuarto de baño, vio a alguien que le hizo dejar de preocuparse: Kazama (obvio).

"¡Ya está listo el desayuno!" Kazama dijo.

"G-gracias, Kazama... Aunque debías haberme dejado ayudarte, especialmente en mi casa." Sumika dijo.

"No pasa nada, Sumi-chan, no es ninguna molestia. Te lo aseguro."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"Vale... ¡Pues vámonos a desayunar!" Dijo Sumika con aires de optimismo.

"¡Sí!" Respondió Kazama.

Poco después, Sumika y Kazama ya habían terminado de desayunar. La comida que preparaba Kazama consistía en unas tortitas americanas. Como aquéllas que salían en la mayoría de las películas que existen.

"¡Vaya...! ¡Hacía tiempo que no probaba nada tan bueno!" Sumika comentó, satisfecha.

"¿Te gustó de verdad?" Kazama preguntó, sin dejar su sonrisa.

"¿Que si me gustó? _¡Me ha encantado!_ No sabía que hacías recetas americanas, Kazama."

"Bueno, es lo que tiene vivir sola y aprender nuevas recetas para no ser tan "monótona" a la hora de cocinar, ¿sabes?"

"Ah, eso de no tener que cocinar algo tan repetitivo, ¿sí?"

"Veo que me entiendes, Sumi-chan."

"¿Y qué fue eso de vivir sola, Kazama?"

"Mi hermano se fue de viaje de negocios hace unos 2 meses por la editorial en el que estaba trabajando. Usa como apodo un nombre de mujer para firmas sus obras _Yuri_, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí. Claro que me acuerdo."

"De hecho, ésta es una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme contigo, Sumi-chan."

"¿Sí? ¿En serio?"

"Sí... No quería quedarme sola, y pensé que eras la única con quien puedo estar acompañada..."

Aquellas "dramáticas" palabras de Kazama le estaban poniendo nerviosa a Sumika. "_No... ¡No va a pasar lo mismo que ayer...!_" Pensó ella.

"¿Pasa algo, Sumi-chan?" Preguntó Kazama.

"Eh... Te estás poniendo dramática ahora mismo, y ayer me desmayé por eso..." Sumika explicó.

"¡Oh! ¡Perdón, Sumi-chan!"

"No pasa nada. Por lo menos esta vez no me he desmayado."

De pronto, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

"Anda, el teléfono... Aguarda, Kazama; vuelvo enseguida." Sumika se fue directo a la sala de estar, lugar de donde estaba el teléfono sonando.

"Tranquila, Sumi-chan, ve."

Sumika cogió el teléfono. "¿Diga?"

"¡Buenos días, Sumika!" Respondía la voz familiar de un hombre. Era su padre.

"¡Ah, hola, Papá! Buenos días."

"¿Cómo vas "sobreviviendo" en la soledad de nuestra casa?"

"Papá, tengo 19 años y he terminado la universidad... ¿Cómo es posible que no esperas que yo me las arregle por mí misma?"

"¿Seguro? ¿Tienes trabajo?"

"Ahora mismo."

Un breve silencio inundó la conversación.

"¿En serio?" Su padre preguntó.

"De verdad. Y fue gracias a una amiga mía." Sumika respondió.

"¿Quién? ¿Ushio Kazama?"

"No, otra. Azusa Aoi."

"Ah, es la chica a la que te ofreciste para ayudarla en un proyecto que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, ella misma. Lleva un negocio familiar y le contó a sus padres de mí, y por lo visto tienen pensado en contratarme."

"Eso sí que es tener amistades de verdad, Sumika. Me alegro mucho por ti. Ojalá te vaya bien a la hora de tener una buena economía para mantener la casa."

"De eso no lo dudo. ¿Y cómo están mis hermanos y los demás alumnos?" Sumika decidió cambiar de tema.

"Estupendamente bien. Están tomando muy en serio su compromiso con el karate. Deberías estar orgullosa, hija mía."

"Bueno, bueno... Tampoco hace falta ponerse tan dramático..."

"Vale; pues en pocas palabras: vamos muy bien en el torneo y con los entrenamientos. Sólo un equipo rival nos está poniendo las cosas complicadas, pero no creo que dure tanto en ese torneo..."

"En este caso, buena suerte, Papá. La necesitaréis todos."

"Gracias. Y no olvides que para cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿Vale?"

"Ah, sí; te iba a comentar que Kazama pasará una temporada aquí en casa. Sólo quería avisarte."

"Me parece bien. Como Ushio Kazama es una invitada, hay que saber tratarla como es debido. ¿Bien?"

"Claro. Estoy haciendo una cosilla; te tengo que dejar. ¡Adiós!"

"Hasta luego, Sumika. Y buena suerte en tu trabajo."

"Gracias, Papá."

Sumika colgó el teléfono de casa, volvió a la cocina y se encontró con Kazama lavando los platos en el fregadero.

"¡Ah, Kazama! ¡No hace falta que te tomes molestias en...!" Sumika intentaba decir, pero Kazama la interrumpió.

"No pasa nada, Sumi-chan, de verdad." Dijo Kazama "¿Quién era el del teléfono?"

"Mi padre; está con sus alumnos y mis hermanos con el torneo de karate. Yo no fui."

"¿Y por qué no fuiste? Podías haberte convertido en una estrella o algo así..."

"Pues..."

Sumika intentaba pensar en una excusa para Kazama, porque la verdadera razón que tenía ella para abandonar karate fue para ser más linda y femenina y para que Kazama se fijara en ella. No podía decírselo a Kazama por razones obvias.

"Pues, es simple: me dejó de gustar el karate, ya está..." Sumika respondió.

"¿Ya está?" Kazama preguntó.

"Sí, es una historia muy larga y muy aburrida..."

"Ah, ya... ¡No te preocupes, Sumi-chan! Por lo menos podrás centrarte en tu nuevo trabajo."

"Sí... Claro..."

Sumika miró en su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que eran casi las 12 del mediodía.

"Oye, Kazama. Me tengo que ir a casa de Aoi-san. Es por el trabajo y todo eso." Sumika dijo.

"Vale, Sumi-chan. Yo me encargaré de cuidar la casa. ¡Adiós!" Kazama dijo.

"Hasta pronto, Kazama."


	5. Capítulo 5: Ayuda

Sumika salió de su casa y se dispuso a poner rumbo en su camino al parque, sitio donde quedaron ella y Azusa para hablar sobre el problema que estaba teniendo Sumika.

Durante todo el camino, Sumika estaba pensando constantemente sobre qué le va a decir a Azusa. Ella normalmente hacía todo eso antes de conversar con alguien, así ella podía seleccionar de antemano y adecuadamente sus respuestas.

Poco después, y casi sin darse cuenta (debido a que pensaba demasiado), ella ya había llegado al parque de donde quedaban Azusa y ella.

"¡Murasame-san!" Se escuchaba una voz familiar.

Sumika se volteó hacia la dirección de donde provino la voz, y divisó a Azusa, que estaba aproximándose a Sumika.

"¡Buenos días de nuevo, Murasame-san!" Azusa saludó cuando ya estaba cerca de Sumika.

"Buenos días, Aoi-san." Sumika le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Qué tal estás ahora?"

"Pues preocupada, francamente..."

"¿Y eso? ¿Es por lo que me contaste por teléfono?"

"Ahora te lo digo, pero antes sentémonos en un banco, porque ando un poco nerviosa..."

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes y tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

Poco después, Sumika y Azusa ya encontraban un banco donde poder estar tranquila Sumika y explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Bueno, empieza por el principio." Azusa dijo.

"De acuerdo, allá voy..." Sumika se explicó "Desde medio año me dejaron sola la sirvienta por motivos de familia y poco después mi familia por una especie de competición de karate. Y a partir de ese punto comencé a tener sueños... románticos con Kazama..."

"Ah, eso es normal, Murasame-san."

"Sí, al principio pensé eso, pero realmente es que todas las noches acabo teniendo demasiados sueños románticos con Kazama."

"¿...en serio?"

"Sí... Al principio me encantaban estos sueños, pero ahora mismo ya me estoy cansando..."

"¿Por qué? Si a ti te gusta ella. ¿O no?"

"Ahí está el problema: me gusta Kazama, pero con toda esta clase de sueños creo que quieren que dé "el primer paso" con Kazama... Pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, y mucho menos teniendo a Kazama en casa."

"Bueno, entonces no les hagas caso a estos sueños."

"Es fácil decirlo... Porque la "tentación lujuriosa" me está matando y no quiero perder a Kazama haciendo una imprudencia."

"Ahhh... Ya veo ahora..."

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Aoi-san? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estos sueños dejen de atormentarme?"

"A ver... Estoy pensando..."

Las dos chicas pasaron unos pocos pero casi interminables segundos en silencio... Más que nada porque Sumika empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa...

"Vale, ¿has probado a jugar con un yo-yo?" Azusa preguntó.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué?" Sumika preguntó.

"A primeras parecerá una idiotez, pero te ayudará a relajarte y a distraerte de los problemas."

"¿Y crees que eso me funcionará?"

"Bueno, yo cuando me sentía estresada jugaba con un yo-yo que me regalaron hace un par de años, y sin duda creo que te funcionará a ti también."

"¿Estás segura de eso? Yo dejé de jugar a eso cuando era pequeña..."

"Confía en mí, amiga; seguro que además habrás mejorado sin tan siquiera haber practicado. Hay una tienda en donde comprar uno, vamos allá."

"De acuerdo..."

Más tarde, Sumika y Azusa habían comprado el yo-yo, y después Sumika se puso a practicar con el yo-yo con los consejos que Azusa le estaba dando. Sumika le cogía el truco a jugar con el yo-yo sin dificultad alguna.

"Vaya, espero que esto me sirva de ayuda, gracias, Aoi-san." Sumika dijo.

"Lo hará, Murasame-san. Y te debía una, ¿recuerdas?" Azusa respondió.

"Ah, sí, anoche cuando te dije eso..."

"Claro, claro. Pero aun así nos podemos ayudar cuando una de nosotras necesita ayuda."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Te vienes a mi casa ahora?" Azusa cambió de tema "Podrías saludar a mis padres y decirles que estás lista para trabajar... Esa clase de cosas, ya sabes."

"¡Sí, me encantaría!" Sumika respondió ilusionada.

"¡Vale, vamos!"

Más tarde, Sumika y Azusa casi llegaron a la casa de esta última.

"Seguro que te recibirán encantados, Murasame-san!" Azusa animó.

"Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste antes por teléfono." Sumika respondió.

"Ah, perdón."

"No pasa nada."

En cuanto llegaron finalmente a la casa de Azusa, en la puerta principal se notó un cartel que pone claramente "_Cerrado hasta mañana, disculpen las molestias._", eso le intrigó tanto a Sumika como a Azusa.

"No me digas que no están aquí..." Sumika murmuró.

"No... No están aquí. Dame un segundo..." Azusa cogió del bolsillo de su pantalón un llavero con llaves y con una de éstas abrió la puerta "Los clientes no pueden entrar, pero los propietarios sí."

"No, si eso ya me lo imagino, pero... ¿Por qué entramos?"

"Cuando pasa esto, normalmente mis padres dejan un papel dentro explicando los motivos del cierre del negocio."

"Ah, vale... ¿Y ya está?"

"Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación y te enseño unos cuantos doujinshis que he hecho -por ejemplo."

"Bien, me parece estupendo."

Las chicas entraron al lugar y Azusa cerró con llave la puerta principal para que ningún cliente entre. Azusa se dirigió a la cocina -le seguía Sumika- y en la mesa encontró una nota, tal como dijo antes.

"Ay... Precisamente ahora..." Azusa dijo con un tono preocupado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Aoi-san?" Sumika dijo.

"Aquí pone que fueron a visitar a un amigo que está enfermo... Precisamente ahora que estás aquí..."

"Oh, vaya, entonces me temo que empezaré mañana, ¿no?"

"Exactamente... Bueno, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te enseño los doujinshis?"

"Vale. Lo que sea para matar el tiempo." Sumika accedió.

Una vez en la habitación de Azusa, ésta le estaba enseñando un doujinshi que había hecho en el ordenador suyo.

"Varios doujinshis, ¿eh?" Sumika dijo.

"Bueno... En realidad sólo hice uno, y voy a poner en Internet mediante un servidor de almacenamiento que me permite ganar dinero con cada descarga." Azusa respondió.

"Eso está muy bien. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Dónde está el doujinshi?" Sumika tomaba el control del ordenador.

"Está..." Azusa señaló en una parte de la pantalla "Está aquí, hay un archivo en "PDF". Ábrelo."

Sumika, con un par de clics del ratón, encontró el archivo que mencionó Azusa. Sumika iba comprobando línea por línea todo el doujinshi de Azusa.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya no veo faltas de ortografía!" Sumika felicitó.

"Por favor... No me lo recuerdes..." Azusa se ruborizada.

"Está bien, está bien... Aunque me alegro de que me llamaras antes de cada doujinshi que ibas a publicar en "formato físico".

"Ya, ya... Bueno, al menos con tus correcciones he mejorado considerablemente, ¿no crees? Fue gracias a ti."

"Lo sé. ¿Y éste va a ser el primer doujinshi que publicarás on-line?"

"Por supuesto."

"Me alegra saber esto. Espero que te vaya estupendamente bien con los ingresos, Aoi-san."

"Gracias, Murasame-san."

Después de un silencio un tanto breve, Sumika echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, y vio que era casi la 1 del mediodía.

"Anda, se me hace un poco tarde, me tengo que ir a casa. ¿Vale?" Sumika dijo.

"Vale, yo te acompaño a la entrada principal de casa." Azusa dijo.

Dicho esto, Azusa y Sumika iban juntas a la entrada principal de la casa de esa penúltima. Ahí fue donde se despidieron.

"Muchísimas gracias por dejarme el yo-yo, Aoi-san, en serio." Sumika agradeció.

"De nada, Murasame-san, para eso estamos las amigas." Azusa respondió.

"Bueno, buena suerte con todos tus proyectos. ¡Nos vemos!" En ese momento, Sumika se marchaba corriendo.

"¡Cuídate!"


	6. Capitulo 6: Repentino

Sumika estaba volviendo a su casa. Era casi la hora de comer y debía reunirse con Kazama para comer con ella.

"Tengo algo de comida pre-cocinada en la nevera, así haremos comida en tan sólo poco tiempo." Pensó Sumika "Pero además, tengo que vigilar de que yo no cometa ninguna estupidez si no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con Kazama..."

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Sumika fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño choque contra una persona que iba al lado opuesto.

"¡Ay, perdona...!" Sumika se disculpó.

En cuento Sumika levantó la vista hacia esa persona, se dio cuenta que ésta era un compañero del instituto de Sumika...

"¿Murasame-san?"

"¡Anda, Akemiya-kun!" Sumika reconoció al chico con quien chocó.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Murasame-san!" Akemiya exclamó contento "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Pues muy bien, acabo de encontrar trabajo."

Akemiya miró un momento el yo-yo que Sumika llevaba en la mano "¿Fabricante de yo-yos? Veo que eso es un poco costoso, ¿no necesitas ayuda?"

"¡Ah, no es eso! Una amiga me dio esto para ayudarme a relajar en días agotadores." Sumika se metió el yo-yo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Ay... Yo y mis prejuicios..." Akemiya se llevó la mano a la cara como muestra de frustración.

"No pasa nada, Akemiya-kun. Todos cometemos errores." Sumika le animó.

"Oye, Murasame-san, ¿estás ocupada esta tarde?" La repentina pregunta de Akemiya cambió la atmósfera de la conversación.

"Pues... Quizás, no lo sé. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Es posible que podemos quedar a las 7 en el parque?"

"¿A las 7 de la tarde? Bueno... creo que sí, supongo. ¿Para qué?"

"Es para pedirte un pequeño favor..."

"¿Y por qué no me lo pides ahora? Así se hará antes."

"Pero es que tiene que ser _esta tarde_." Akemiya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sumika comenzó a pensar seriamente en su respuesta... "_¿Por qué tiene que ser esta tarde a las 7? Nunca había hecho un favor que sea a una hora por delante. De todas formas, por el __comportamiento de Akemiya-kun se nota que tiene que ser importante... Tendré que acceder a su petición. Quién sabe, puede que hasta sea beneficioso para mí también..._"

"De acuerdo, quedamos a las 7 en el parque." Sumika decidió.

"Gracias, Murasame-san, de verdad..."Akemiya dijo.

"Escucha, tengo algo de prisa, quedamos entonces a dicha hora en el parque, ¿vale?" Sumika repitió.

"Vale. ¡Hasta pronto, Murasame-san!"

"¡Adiós, Akemiya!"

Tan pronto como acababan la conversación, Akemiya y Sumika se distanciaron para ir a sus respectivos destinos.

Un poco más tarde, Sumika llegó a su casa, aunque no podía evitar quedarse inquieta con la futura conversación que iba a tener con Akemiya. "_¿De qué podría tratarse ese favor?_" Pensó constantemente Sumika.

Al abrir la puerta principal, Sumika entró en su hogar dulce hogar y cerró la puerta.

"¡Ya he vuelto!" Sumika exclamó.

"¡Hola, Sumi-chan!" La voz de Kazama se escuchaba desde la cocina.

Al escuchar dicha voz, Sumika se dirigió a donde Kazama estaba: en la cocina. Vio que estaba cocinando algo.

"¡Anda, estás cocinando!" Sumika se quedaba un poco sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a Kazama cocinando en su propia casa, aunque la idea estaba siendo de su agrado "¡Qué bien huele! ¿Qué es?"

"Bolas de arroz. Estarán tiernas en unos 10 minutos." Kazama respondió, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo "¿Y tú qué tal con el trabajo, Sumi-chan?"

"No estaban los padres para hablar conmigo, pero me imagino que volverán esta noche y me llamarán de nuevo."

"Tranquila Sumi-chan, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien."

"Bueno, no he dicho que esto vaya a salir mal, pero gracias por animarme de todas formas."

"De nada, Sumi-chan."

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Kazama?"

"Sólo un poco: ¿podrías preparar la mesa?"

"Muy bien."

Sumika cogió de un cajón los cubiertos, luego cogió unos cuantos platos y servilletas y los puso en la mesa del comedor adecuadamente. Volvió a la cocina, llenó dos vasos de agua y los dejó en la mesa del comedor. Mientras hacía todo eso, Sumika estaba teniendo el siguiente pensamiento:

"Un segundo... Kazama y yo nos estamos comportando como si fuéramos una pareja matrimonial... Ella está haciendo la comida, y yo la estoy ayudando... Además, ella cocina mejor que yo y... ¡Venga, Sumika, ya basta! No pienses "esas cosas" de nuevo..." Cuando Sumika ya había terminado de preparar la mesa: "Vale, ahora dile a Kazama que has hecho la mesa, luego ve a tu habitación y juega un poco con el yo-yo. Eso harás, todo sea para evitar el estrés."

Sumika, al terminar, fue a la cocina para avisar a Kazama:

"Bueno, ya he terminado, Kazama."

"Gracias, Sumi-chan."

"Voy a mi habitación a hacer una cosita. Ahora vuelvo, ¿sí?"

"Muy bien, la comida estará lista dentro de nada."

"Vale."

Sumika se dirigió a su habitación, cogió su recién yo-yo y comenzó a jugar con él, moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo alternativamente.

"_Oye, ¡pues esto no está tan mal!_" Pensó Sumika "_¡Qué gran invento el yo-yo! Ahora mismo me está ayudando a relajarme._"

Al rato después, la voz de Kazama se escuchó: "¡Sumi-chan, es hora de comer!"

"¡De acuerdo, ya voy!" Sumika dejó el yo-yo en su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el comedor. En la mesa estaban las bolitas de arroz, las servilletas, los vasos de agua... vamos, lo normal en una comida.

"¡Que aproveche!" Kazama exclamó.

"¡Que aproveche!" Sumika exclamó también.

Mucho más tarde (y mucho después de comer), Sumika estaba leyendo un libro, al igual que Kazama y en la misma habitación. De vez en cuando charlaban para animar el ambiente silencioso y caluroso, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

De pronto, Sumika vio en su reloj que eran las 6:40 de la tarde, y a las 7 tenía que quedar con Akemiya. De inmediato se levantó de la silla del escritorio.

"Kazama, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un recado; no tardaré, ¿vale?" Sumika dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Te vas afuera?" Kazama preguntó para asegurarse.

"Sí, tengo que hacer un pequeño favor, pero seré breve, ¿sí?"

"Claro, Sumi-chan. Yo me quedaré aquí."

En ese momento, Sumika se estaba dirigiendo hacia la entrada para ponerse las zapatillas "¡Vuelvo enseguida, hasta luego!"

"¡Hasta luego, Sumi-chan!"

Sumika salió de casa, y se puso en camino hacia el parque, donde Akemiya y ella quedaron. Mientras hacía el recorrido, ella tuvo un pensamiento en constante:

"_¿Por qué Akemiya quedó conmigo así tan repentinamente, después de unos meses sin vernos? No se me ocurre ningún motivo para hacer eso, sinceramente... Bueno, chica, concéntrate en tu ruta, y piensa en respuestas de sus posibles preguntas..._"

Después de unos 10 minutos, había llegado al parque y vio de lejos a Akemiya. Éste la saludó con la mano, y ella le devolvió el saludo también con la mano.

"¡Hola, Murasame-san!" Akemiya saludó.

"¿Qué hay, Akemiya-kun?" Sumika respondió.

"Pues bien, ¿y tú?"

"También bien. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar el motivo por esta quedada?"

Al hacer esta pregunta, Sumika vio que Akemiya se puso algo nervioso.

"Bueno... Intenté decírtelo hace años... Desde que me pediste aquel favor de entrar en los vestuarios de los chicos..." Akemiya trató de explicarse.

_(Nota del autor: referencia al capítulo 12 del anime)_

"Sí, me acuerdo de eso... Aunque, bueno, lamento haberte dejado cuando estabas en problemas en esos vestuarios..." Sumika dijo.

"No pasa nada, Murasame-san. Ocurrió hace años y nos podemos reír de aquello." Akemiya dijo de forma optimista.

"Ya... ¿Y qué más?"

Akemiya se estaba poniendo nervioso, y finalmente dijo lo siguiente:

"Vale, Murasame-san. No sé qué palabras tengo que decir para expresar mis sentimientos, así que seré directo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"


	7. Capítulo 7: Alguien especial

Sumika se quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar la propuesta de Akemiya. No supo qué decir, pues, digamos, el "impacto emocional" fue muy grande.

"Eh... ¿Yo te gusto en verdad...?" El rostro de Sumika se quedó roborizado.

"Sí... Quise decírtelo desde aquel favor que me pediste hace años..." Akemiya dijo, también ruborizado.

_(Nota del autor: Una vez más, Akemiya hace la misma referencia al capítulo 12 del anime)_

"Pero... ¿Por qué, Akemiya? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" Sumika preguntó.

"Porque... Bueno, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas personales, además que tenía que concentrarme en mi carrera en la Universidad... Vamos, son muchas cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, preocupaciones; y si me hubiese declarado antes, entonces eso se le suma a mi "lista de preocupaciones"..." Akemiya explicó.

"Entiendo... _Más o menos..._" Sumika murmuró esto último, casi sin entender todo lo que Akemiya dijo.

"Bueno, pues... ¿Te parece bien que salgamos juntos?"

"Te refieres en plan novios, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, eso mismo." Akemiya respondió al tiempo que se ruborizó.

Sumika se quedó en silencio unos segundos breves, hasta responder lo siguiente:

"Lo siento, Akemiya-kun. No puedo." Sumika respondió de manera franca.

"Ya... Vale." Dijo Akemiya al instante -aunque parezca increíble.

"¿Eh? ¿"Vale" y ya está?"

"No, es que me lo esperaba... un poco, claro. Pero es que me gustas mucho, Murasame-san..."

"Por favor, llámame Sumika. Ya no somos desconocidos."

"Vale. Me gustas mucho, Sumika, aunque todo el mundo te diga que no eres linda. No me importa la opinión que tienen los demás sobre ti, esos son prejuicios. Quería salir contigo porque me imaginaba que eras diferente a la opinión de la gente que tenía de ti -a la personalidad, me remito."

Normalmente Sumika no se sorprende fácilmente en las cosas que le suceden (a excepción de las cosas de Kazama), pero en aquella ocasión se quedaba alucinando con el "discurso" de Akemiya.

"Vaya... Eso es... No tengo palabras..." Sumika no sabía qué decir.

"Leí en un libro que a veces es bueno callarse y dejar que el silencio hable. Creo que se refería a esto." Akemiya dijo.

"Muy bonita la frase, pero un poco extraña, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, ahora que lo dices... Dime, si no sería indiscreto, ¿me puedes decir la razón por la que no quieres estar conmigo?" Akemiya preguntó "No pasa nada si dices que no..."

"Bueno... A ver cómo lo explico..."

Sumika no pensaba en decirle que le gustaba Kazama, porque no creía que era una buena idea decirle que le gustaba una chica, sobre todo porque es posible que Akemiya cambie la opinión que tiene de ella. Es verdad que Akemiya no se dejaba llevar por la "prensa popular" del Instituto, pero Sumika decidió no arriesgarse.

"Hay alguien en mi vida, pero todavía no somos pareja." Sumika resumió lo suficiente su objetivo.

"Vaya, eso fue... conciso..." Akemiya respondió.

"Eres un buen partido. Eres guapo, tienes personalidad, no te dejas llevar por la opinión de los demás... Eres una persona perfecta, de verdad. Pero hay alguien más importante en mi vida."

"Eh... Me han llamado de todo, pero guapo nunca, y menos todas esas cosas..." Akemiya se ruborizó un montón.

"No, en serio. Eres el primer chico que conozco que piensa en verdad esas cosas, especialmente lo de no dejarse llevar por la opinión popular. A eso se le llama "ser uno mismo", y creo que así debería ser todo el mundo. Eres un chico especial."

El rostro de Akemiya se ruborizó mucho más y en él dejó una muestra clara de sorpresa. Parecía que sentía algo especial.

"Ya... Ya veo..." Akemiya casi no pudo hablar, por lo que dijo Sumika.

"Te he dejado sorprendido, ¿a que sí?"

"Sí, un montón..." Akemiya logró "recuperarse" segundos después "Bueno, al menos lo he intentado..."

"Bueno, conozco cierta chica que podría interesarte, yo podría llamarle ahora y si tiene una buena opinión hacia ti, entonces... Vaya, mejor no contar el final de la película..." Sumika bromeó esto último.

"Ah, vale, claro... ¿Y quién es ella?" Akemiya preguntó por curiosidad.

"Se llama Kiyori Torioi..."

"¿La del pelo castaño y corto?" Akemiya la interrumpió de antemano.

"¡Sí, ella misma! ¿La conoces?"

"Claro que sí. Fue además una compañera mía por dos años en la Universidad. Nos llevamos bien, aunque últimamente no la veo mucho, claro..."

"Mmm... Bueno, ¿y qué piensas de ella? ¿Te gusta?"

"Ehh... Sí, me gusta, aunque en cierto modo... Tendré que pensármelo un poco; todo esto es muy repentino..."

"Te entiendo. Esto es normal a la hora de tomar decisiones, así que tranquilo. Tómate el tiempo que necesitas."

"Vale. Te llamaré cuando me lo haya pensado, tal vez mañana. ¿Sí?"

"De acuerdo, quedamos en eso."

Sumika miró el cielo un instante, y vio que, por extraño que parezca, estaba anocheciendo.

"¡Dios mío! Me tengo que ir a casa, se hace tarde -el tiempo vuela. Me llamas cuando te lo hayas pensado, ¿vale?" Sumika dijo.

"Claro, claro."

"¡Hasta luego, Akemiya!" Sumika estaba por salir corriendo.

"¡Espera!"

Sumika se dio la vuelta para mirar a Akemiya.

"Gracias... por decirme que soy un chico especial." Akemiya respondió.

Sumika sonrió, y se despidió agitando la mano como respuesta al agradecimiento de Akemiya, y acto seguido se alejó del parque que dejó solo a Akemiya. Solo, pero fuerte.

Sumika cogió de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil para llamar a su casa y hablar con Kazama para avisarle de que estaba llegando a casa. Oprimió el número de teléfono de su casa y esperó la respuesta con el móvil en el oído.

"¿Diga?" La reconocida voz de Kazama se escuchó.

"Hola, Kazama. Soy yo, Sumika." Sumika respondió.

"¡Hola, Sumi-chan! ¿Qué tal?"

"Pues nada, te llamaba para decirte que estoy volviendo a casa, ¿vale?"

"Ah, Sumi-chan, también quería decirte algo..."

El corazón de Sumika dio un brusco acelerón al escuchar la frase de Kazama. Sumika pensaba que podía ser una especie de declaración, una cita, o simplemente una tontería sin importancia. Decidió descartar esas tres posibilidades para no desilusionarse por si Kazama dice algo que no sea ninguna de estas tres posibilidades; y acto seguido le respondió a Kazama lo siguiente:

"¿De qué se trata, Kazama?"


	8. Capítulo 8: Juego

Mucho más tarde, Sumika llegaba a casa y desde entonces tuvo una cara de decepción que cualquiera pensaría que se estaría muriendo de pena. Y no fue porque aquella llamada no era una declaración de amor, una cita, o una tontería. Tampoco fue que algo demasiado desagradable haya pasado en casa.

Sumika estaba decepcionada porque había recibido las visitas de Tomoe y Miyako (Kiyori también era visitante, pero no tenía el incordio de Tomoe y Miyako). Aunque por lo menos las cosas podían haber salido peor.

Sumika, Kazama, Kiyori, Tomoe y Miyako estaban en la sala de estar, en el mismo lugar de ayer cuando estaban "administrando" el club de chicas... Y precisamente eso estaban haciendo en ese momento, junto con un juego de té que había preparado Kazama.

"Kazama... ¿Por qué no me habías pedido permiso o algo?" Sumika susurraba a Kazama.

"Lo intenté, pero ellas insistieron demasiado... Lo siento, Sumi-chan..." Kazama respondía susurrando también.

Sumika tomó un breve suspiro de relajación "No pasa nada, Kazama. Podía haber pasado algo peor."

"¡Bueno, chicas! ¡Aquí comienza otra reunión del prometedor club de chicas!" Tomoe exclamó.

Miyako, Kiyori y Kazama dieron aplausos. "¡Bien, bien!" Sumika también, aunque con menos entusiasmo.

"¿Qué tenemos hoy?" Kazama preguntó.

"¡Pues, felizmente, hemos repartido publicidad del club en un montón de institutos!" Tomoe pronunció.

"¿En serio? ¿En cuántos?" Kazama preguntó.

"En cuatro institutos." Tomoe respondió al instante.

"Cuatro no es precisamente una cantidad para ponerlo como "un montón", sabéis..." Sumika replicó.

"Pero la distancia entre los institutos es muy alejado, Sumika-kun. De esta forma, así estará mejor distribuido el club, en vez de repartir la publicidad en cuatro institutos de una misma calle. ¿No crees?" Tomoe explicó.

"Eh... Bueno... Supongo que con esto vale..." Sumika suspiró. "¿Y ya está?"

"¡Exacto!" Tomoe respondió.

"...es decir: Habéis entrado en mi casa en mi ausencia, sin mi permiso, sólo para contar una noticia breve. ¿Y me decís que ya está?"

"Bueno, si quieres podemos jugar un juego, para alargar nuestra estancia aquí." Miyako sugirió, a la vez que abría la mochila y comenzaba a buscar algo en ella.

"Un juego..." Sumika repitió.

"¡Bien, un juego, con lo que a mí me gustan los juegos!" Kazama exclamó de alegría.

La "enigmática" Miyako sacó de su mochila una botella vacía de un refresco. Y exclamaba lo siguiente: "¡Vamos a jugar a Verdad o Reto!"

Tomoe y Kiyori se mostraban conformes a la sugerencia, a Kazama se le veía emocionada por probar un nuevo juego, y Sumika se llevó una mano a la cara, como si lo que dijo Miyako fuera lo más estúpido que ha escuchado en la vida. Mal movimiento para Sumika, porque Miyako la miró por un momento y añadió:

"¡Y además vamos a participar todas, sin excepciones!"

"¿¡Ehhh!" Sumika se extrañó "¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque seguramente temes a que te preguntemos cosas personales o retos difíciles, y en eso consiste el juego." Miyako respondió.

"¡Venga, anímate, Sumi-chan!" Kazama pidió.

"Está bien... Está bien..." Sumika no podía resistirse a la lindura de la voz de Kazama, porque veía que ella quería participar.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Éstas son las reglas!" Pronunció Miyako "Se toma la botella, se gira, y a quien sea apuntada tiene que elegir entre Verdad o Reto. La persona que gira la botella tendrá que hacerle una pregunta -verdad- o proponer un desafío -reto- que la otra tiene que hacer."

"¿Qué clase de preguntas tendremos?" Kazama preguntó.

"Preguntas personales. Por ejemplo, cuál tu género de música preferido."

"¿Y los retos?"

"Pues algo divertido, por ejemplo... ¡Limpiar la casa con la lengua!"

"Qué asco..." Sumika dijo.

"Si se pide "verdad", entonces la respuesta tiene que ser sincera, ¡nada de mentiras, que eso es hacer trampa!" Miyako añadió.

Entonces, el corazón de Sumika volvió a palpitar con mayor rapidez, porque se temía que Miyako le propondría una de esas preguntas incómodas a Sumika. Pero no sólo eso... Miyako sabía que a Sumika le gustaba Kazama, y ése fue uno de los mayores temores que ésta estaba teniendo.

"¡Vamos allá!" Miyako estaba impaciente por empezar, puso la botella en el centro de la mesa, y le dio un enorme giro que hizo a la botella girar demasiadas veces por mucho tiempo.

Después de unos 15 segundos de espera, la botella comenzó a parar lentamente hasta parar señalando a Kazama.

"¿Verdad o Reto?" Miyako preguntó.

"Eh... Bueno... Verdad." Kazama dijo, un poco tímida.

"¿Tienes una relación con alguien?" Miyako preguntó al instante, queriendo tratar de herir a Sumika.

Y lo adivinó, Sumika hizo un breve gesto brusco de desesperación.

"Eh... Pues no, ahora mismo no estoy saliendo con nadie." Kazama respondió.

"_Dios... Menos mal..._" Murmuró Sumika con alivio.

"_Joo..._" Murmuró Miyako de decepción "Venga, le toca a Kazama ahora."

"¿Cómo serán los turnos?" Kiyori preguntó.

"La siguiente que juega fue apuntada por la botella." Miyako respondió.

"De acuerdo, voy a girar." Kazama dijo.

Kazama giró la botella, y ésta apuntó hacia Tomoe.

"¿Verdad o Reto?" Preguntó Kazama.

"Verdad." Tomoe respondió.

"Vale, eh..." Kazama se estaba pensando la pregunta "¡Ya está! ¿Cuántas veces intentaste hacer la solicitud del club de chicas?"

"Déjame pensar... 32 veces."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes con tanta exactitud?" Sumika preguntó.

"Llevaba en mi bloc una especie de "contador de intentos" y cada vez que me lo rechazaban, entonces anotaba una línea -que representaba un intento. Eran 32 líneas, pues son 32 intentos."

"Vaya, sí que estás en todo..."

"Ahora me toca a mí."

Tomoe giró la botella ésta señaló a Sumika. De pronto, Sumika empezaba a sentir temblores en todo el cuerpo...

"_¡Tengo un mal presentimiento...!_" Sumika pensó inevitablemente.

"¿Verdad o Reto?" A Tomoe se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"_Si digo "Verdad", me preguntarán cosas personales de mí y de Kazama... Si digo "Reto", no sé lo que me harán... ¿Qué hago...?_" Sumika sintió que le salía humo por las orejas de tanto pensar; al final no tuvo más elección que decir: "Reto."

"Te reto a..." Tomoe hizo una leve pausa dramática, como en las películas o tele-teatros "Te reto a que os beséis Kazama y tú en los labios."

Hubo un momento breve de silencio entre todas. Todas se quedaron asimilando el reto que Tomoe propuso...

...hasta que Sumika se levantó del suelo de una manera demasiado brusca. "**¡¿QUÉEEEE?**"

"Ya lo escuchaste, son las reglas." Miyako dijo, con una sonrisa malvada marcada en la cara.

"Tranquila, Sumi-chan, que sólo será un beso, nada más." Kazama trató de consolarla.

Sumika, de manera sorprendente, se calmó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la dulce voz de Kazama. "_Bueno, tampoco va a ser la primera vez, claro..._" Pensó Sumika.

_(Nota del autor: referencia al capítulo 3 del anime "Primer Beso")_

"Muy bien, de acuerdo. Hagámoslo." Sumika accedía.

"¡Genial!" Kazama respondía.

Kazama y Sumika cerraron los ojos, se acercaban sus respectivas caras y lentamente sus labios se fundieron convirtiéndose en un beso que, para Sumika, era muy especial (bueno, no tanto como el primer beso que tuvo con Kazama hace 4 años). Parecía que Sumika estaba viajando por el tiempo mientras estaba besando a Kazama. El beso fue de unos 4 segundos, pero para Sumika le parecieron 80 segundos.

No obstante, un sonido de cámara y un destello de luz les interrumpió el beso de Sumika y Kazama. Era el teléfono móvil de Miyako, y Sumika reaccionaba al instante de haber escuchado el "flash" del móvil. Y un microsegundo después, Sumika se lanzó sobre Miyako para quitarle el móvil para luego borrar la foto que ella les hizo. Miyako se estaba resistiendo al ataque de Sumika. Entre las dos se han hecho una pelea por el móvil (sin puñetazos, claro), y las demás no hacían más que mirar la "pelea", incluido Tomoe.

"¡Dame el móvil, insensata!" Sumika exclamó.

"¡Voy a subir esta foto a mi blog! ¡Qué bueno!" Miyako exclamó.

"¡DÁMELO!"

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Esto es un beso que quiero hacer con Tomoe-chan!"

"¡Tú lo puedes hacer con ella incluso sin mirar la foto! ¡Dame el puñetero móvil!"

De repente, Tomoe apartó a Sumika de la "pelea" y le besó a Miyako en los labios, casi exactamente igual como acababan de hacer Sumika y Kazama.

"¿Te parece suficiente, o quieres algo más?" Tomoe dijo, cuando terminó el beso con Miyako.

"Woooo, Tomoe-chan, nunca dejas de sorprenderme... ¡Quiero más!" Miyako exclamó de felicidad.

"A condición de que borres la foto de Sumika y Kazama. Ellas también tienen su orgullo, ¿sabes?"

"¡Vale, muy bien!"

Y enseguida, Miyako borró la foto de su móvil, para fortuna de Sumika y Kazama.

"Bueno, como no quiero tener más problemas, voy a pedir que os marchéis de aquí, que ya he tenido bastante del juego éste." Sumika dijo.

"¡Jooo! Sí que es verdad que dicen que eres una aguafiestas." Miyako exclamó.

"Me da igual; el juego se ha acabado."

"Tienes razón, además, se está haciendo tarde." Tomoe dijo, siendo comprensiva.

Poco después de que recogieran sus cosas (y de terminar discusiones sin importancia), Miyako y Tomoe se despidieron de Sumika y Kazama. Kiyori todavía estaba en casa de Sumika, y Kazama estaba lavando los platos y tazas; de tal manera que Sumika pudiera tener una conversación tranquila con Kiyori.

"Eh, Kiyori, mira por dónde que quería hablar contigo." Sumika dijo.

"¿Sí? ¿De qué?" Kiyori preguntó.

"¿A ti te gusta alguien?" Sumika preguntó.

Al escuchar esta frase, Kiyori se ruborizó un poco.

"Bueno, sí, me gusta alguien... ¿Por qué?" Kiyori dijo tímidamente.

"¿Me puedes decir, *ejem*, su nombre?" Sumika preguntó.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente, Sumika?"

"Eh... Bueno, pura curiosidad, sin más."

"Mmm... Apuesto a que alguien te ha pedido que me preguntaras si ando soltera, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, no te lo diré!"

Sumika empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Lo sabía. ¡Pues no te lo diré!" Kiyori exclamó.

"Oye, mujer, somos amigas desde hace mucho, ¿no puedes decírmelo?" Sumika insistió.

"Nops."

De pronto, a Sumika se le ocurrió una idea muy buena. "¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?" Pensó ella.

Sumika sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel y se lo enseñó a Kiyori.

"¡Ah! ¡Un vale para 10 porciones de pan de curry gratis! ¿Me lo podrías dar?" Kiyori estaba emocionada, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"Antes dime quién te gusta." Sumika dijo.

"Masaki Akemiya. ¿Me lo das ya?" Kiyori respondió al instante.

A Sumika, por una parte, le dieron ganas de quedarse sorprendida ante tal coincidencia sabiendo a Akemiya le gustaba Kiyori precisamente. Por otra parte, sabía que no tenía que hacer ningún cambio gestual porque entonces se vería a la legua que Kiyori estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que alguien le pidió a Sumika que le preguntara eso a Kiyori.

Al final, decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, para que Kiyori no sepa que Sumika es la ángel Cupido de ella y Akemiya.

"Sí, claro, te lo doy." Sumika le dio el vale a Kiyori.

"¡Muchas gracias, Sumika, te debo una!" A Kiyori se le estaba haciendo la boca agua "¡Hasta pronto!"

"¡Hasta luego, Kiyori-chan!"

Después de aquello, Sumika volvió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio, y echó un vistazo a la hora. Eran las 11:30 de la noche. Se levantó del escritorio, y puso sus dos colchones en el suelo de la habitación para que ella y Kazama durmiesen -obvio. Mientras lo hacía, estaba meditando cómo le fue el día: los padres de Azusa no la recibían, Akemiya se le declaró, le preguntó _eso_ a Kiyori... Pero sobre todo, pensó en el beso que tuvo con Kazama mientras jugaban...

"¡...al _estúpido_ juego de Verdad y Reto! **¡Joder!**" Sumika gritó de manera desesperada que cayó al suelo, como si de alguna manera quería morirse o despertarse de la "pesadilla".

"¿Sumi-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?" Kazama entró a la habitación de Sumika y vio a ésta encima de los colchones, sollozando (que no llorar).

"Eh... Bueno, no es nada..." Sumika, por un momento, no sabía exactamente qué estaba diciendo "Bueno, en realidad sí es algo, luego te lo explico."

"Bueno, vale..." Dijo Kazama, algo inquieta "He acabado con los platos en la cocina, Sumi-chan."

"Me parece bien, gracias, Kazama..." Por lo menos eso le ha tranquilizado un poco.

Sumika se acostó en la cama y todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de olvidar lo que pasó en el juego entre Sumika y Kazama. Mientras, Kazama, ella se limitó a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse el pijama. En cuanto se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior. Sumika estaba viendo todo este espectáculo, y empezaba a notar algo de hemorragia en su nariz. Sumika se levantó de una manera bruta y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

"¡¿Sumi-chan...?" Kazama estaba asustada.

"¡Ahora vuelvo!" Sumika exclamó, y al entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerró dicha puerta.

Sumika cogió dos trozos de papel y puso cada trozo en cada hueco de la nariz ensangrentada, debido al "espectáculo" que le dio Kazama anteriormente. Después, se limpió la sangre de debajo de su nariz con las manos llenas de agua, con cuidado de no mojar los trozos de papel de su nariz.

"_Vaya tela..._" Pensó Sumika "Como siga así, Kazama pensará que estoy loca o algo; tengo que calmarme..."

Luego se secó la parte mojada de su cara con una toalla y volvió a la habitación de donde venía; allí estaba Kazama vestida con un pijama (afortunadamente) y acostada en uno de los colchones, pero todavía no estaba durmiendo.

"Sumi-chan, ¿estás bien?" Kazama preguntó, preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien..." Sumika respondió, mientras oprimía el interruptor de apagar la luz y se acostaba en el otro colchón, al lado de Kazama.

"Sumi-chan, ¿qué te pasaba antes, cuando estabas sollozando en el colchón?"

"Pues..." Sumika trató de explicarse "Pues estoy algo arrepentida de haberte besado delante de todas..."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"Cómo decirlo... Es como si me hubiese hecho daño a mí misma por obedecer las reglas del juego..."

"¿No disfrutaste con el beso?"

"Claro que lo disfruté, Kazama, el problema era que... Lo vieron todas."

"Tranquila, Sumi-chan. Fue sólo un juego. ¡Buenas noches!" Kazama puso fin a la conversación y comenzó a dormir.

Sumika se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Kazama decidió finalizar la conversación. Parecía que Kazama quería evadirse de la "trama" o algo así. Aun así, no lo supo con seguridad. No obstante, el comentario de Kazama de "sólo fue un juego" le ha herido mucho.

"_Para mí no fue un juego... Ese beso era muy especial para mí..._" Pensó Sumika y finalmente intentó dormir.

Sin embargo, fue una noche larga e interminable para Sumika...


	9. Capítulo 9: Nostalgia

Sumika se había levantado bastante temprano. No pudo dormir, por más que lo intentara.

"_Estupendo... Otra vez con insomnio, y ya van 3 en lo que va de mes._" Sumika pensó.

Sumika se giró a un lado y vio el lindo rostro dormido de Kazama. Estaba sonriendo; quizá sea por costumbre, o quizá sea porque estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. No obstante, no le observó por mucho tiempo; cogió su teléfono móvil de su escritorio para ver la hora que era.

Eran las 4:32 de la madrugada.

Sumika suspiró (de forma silenciosa, para no despertar a Kazama), y decidió que, ya que no pudo dormir, iba a matar el tiempo con su teléfono móvil en el salón, viendo imágenes, mensajes y vídeos grabados.

Después de que Sumika saliera de su habitación y estuviese en el salón tumbada en el suelo; notó que le llegaba un mensaje instantáneo (mensaje de _chat_) de una amiga suya en el móvil. Era de Azusa Aoi. La conversación de los mensajes entre ellas era literalmente así:

"¡Hola Murasame-san! =D"

"Hola, Azusa. No te esperaba en el chat a esta hora."

"Lo mismo te digo, chica, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?"

"No pude dormir, ¿y tú?"

"Pues nada, estoy aquí escribiendo otra novela."

"Estupendo, me alegra saber eso."

"¿Qué tal hoy? (me refiero ayer, claro, no de madrugada) ^-^"

"No me hables, he estado jugando a la verdad o reto con Tomoe y Miyako..."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿te han hecho preguntas vergonzosas y te han desafiado a retos también vergonzosos?"

"Más bien lo segundo... Me pidieron que besara a Kazama en los labios..."

"¿EN SERIO? =O Vaya... ¿Y lo hiciste?"

"Sí... Y cuando ella y yo fuimos a dormir me dijo que el beso sólo era parte del juego... Pero en realidad me importaba mucho ese beso..."

"Dios mío... O_O"

"Así que hazte una idea de cómo estoy ahora mismo..."

"Dios mío... Bueno, pues espero que para ti sea una buena noticia lo que te voy a contar."

"¿Una buena noticia?"

"Sí. Hoy comenzarás a trabajar, y por hoy tendrás un extra en el asunto del sueldo."

"¿Un extra?"

"Sí, porque como mis padres habían faltado ayer pues pensaron que esto sería una compensación. ;)"

"Ah, ya. Entiendo. Pues me alegra saberlo, porque faltaba un mal rato más y perdería la cabeza o algo así. Gracias."

"De nada, Murasame-san. -^^-"

"Anda, una cosa que casi se me olvida: ¿cuál será el horario del trabajo?"

"Pues tú trabajas desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde. Y se admiten horas extras voluntarias."

"Bien, por mí perfecto. Por lo menos Kazama estará haciendo la comida para mí..."

"¿En serio? ¡Pues tienes mucha suerte, chica! ^^"

"Bueno, es lo que tiene tener a una plebe como compañera de casa."

"¿Como una sirvienta, dices?"

"Algo así, sí."

"Ya... Mira, me voy directa a la cama, que estoy cansada y es mejor reunir fuerzas para las 10 horas; quizá sea mejor que hagas lo mismo."

"Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Aoi-san."

"¡Hasta pronto, Murasame-san! =)"

Después de chatear con Azusa, Sumika revisó de nuevo el reloj de su móvil y comprobó que eran las 4:54. Suspiró de nuevo.

"_Parece que va a ser una noche muy larga..._" Pensó ella.

Sumika se levantó del suelo, y decidió tomar un pequeño paseo alrededor de su jardín; salió de casa por la puerta principal y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor del jardín, de vez en cuando miraba el cielo oscuro que reinaba en la noche...

...hasta que, cuando Sumika pasó al lado de su dojo, ella se paró por unos minutos. Aparentemente Sumika estaría pensando en algo, pero en realidad tuvo la mente en blanco.

Sumika había dejado el karate desde hace 4 años, y eso que era cinturón negro. Era su deporte desde su infancia, y nadie sabía exactamente por qué Sumika lo había dejado (aunque _quizá_ Azusa y Tomoe se hagan una hipótesis...). Ella misma sabía perfectamente la razón: para parecerse más linda ante Kazama.

Sumika, después de 3 minutos con la mente en blanco frente a su dojo, decidió entrar en él.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en el espacioso dojo, Sumika sintió una especie de nostalgia en su interior, además de que sintió palpitar rápido su corazón. Es como si dentro de unos instantes comenzaría a percibir algo que le podría cambiar la vida para siempre.

Sumika caminó hacia una esquina del dojo; su esquina preferida para entrenarse individualmente, con su saco para golpear. No había cambiado nada en absoluto, ni siquiera el saco; es como si nadie hubiera utilizado esa zona o saco para homenajear el progreso inigualable de Sumika.

Sumika se acercó mucho más a la esquina y vio un baúl. Su baúl donde guardó su traje de luchador de karate cuando dejó el deporte. Abrió el baúl y vio que el traje todavía estaba intacto...

"_Señoras y señores, esta madrugada presenciamos un prometedor entrenamiento de la retirada cinturón negro Sumika Murasame. ¿Prometedor hacia mejor que antes? ¿O prometedor hacia peor que antes? Veamos cómo Sumika todavía sigue intacta en este deporte, o está mejor o peor que hace 4 años._"

Eso fue lo que pensó Sumika en cuanto se puso el traje de karate. Por primera vez en tan sólo 4 años desde que dejó el karate.

Se posicionó delante de su saco para golpear, se puso en guardia y...

"_Que empiece el entrenamiento..._"

Sumika dio un par de puñetazos leves al saco, y de manera sorprendente, eso hizo que el saco casi volaba hacia el otro lado. Sumika se quedó sorprendida también, pues no tenía tanta fuerza como hace 4 años. Por alguna razón, ella seguía con el entrenamiento.

Ella soltó una combinación de muchos puñetazos hacia el saco y todavía quedó muy campante el blanco. Dio muchísimas patadas encadenadas, puñetazos con patadas, golpes peligrosos, ataques por sorpresa... La lista era muy, muy larga, y debido a ello, el entrenamiento duró mucho.

Entonces, ella terminó el entrenamiento con una peligrosa y rápida combinación de puñetazos, patadas, y más golpes con trucos que se sacaba de la manga; la cantidad de golpes que estaba dando era sorprendente -de nuevo. Después de dar un fuerte puñetazo, Sumika se dio la vuelta, dio un par de pasos, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y le propinó una fortísima patada hacia el dichoso saco. Dicha patada era tan fuerte que al sacó lo mandó al otro lado del dojo.

La mente de Sumika se había quedado en blanco por lo que le había hecho al saco. Todavía estaba asimilando la "pelea" hasta que llegó a la siguiente conclusión:

"_Soy más rápida y más fuerte que antes y no conozco la razón de esto... ¿Será posible que haya mejorado mi fuerza y rapidez sin apenas hacer ejercicio ni tampoco practicar karate...?_"

Después de aquello, se quitó el traje de karate y se puso el pijama que llevaba antes. Puso el saco en el sitio donde estaba antes, salió del dojo y cerró la puerta del cual estaba abierta anteriormente. Miró el cielo y notó que estaba amaneciendo. Por lo visto, Sumika había pasado mucho tiempo en el dojo esa misma madrugada.

Entró en su casa, fue a su habitación de manera silenciosa para no despertar a Kazama todavía dormida, y luego de su armario cogió una camiseta, un pantalón y ropa interior. Con ellas en mano, salió de su habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Después de llenar la bañera de agua y desnudarse, Sumika se metió en la misma para lavarse debido al sudor que llevaba después de entrenarse. Mientras se lavaba, intentó meditar, por todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero no encontró una explicación razonable en cuanto a la fuerza "sobrehumana" que tenía sin practicar karate por 4 años.

Sumika salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla, se aseó un poco y luego se puso la ropa para luego salir del cuarto de baño. Se encontró con Kazama despierta justo enfrente.

"¡Anda! Eh..." Sumika no esperaba encontrarse con Kazama "Buenos días, Kazama."

"Buenos días, Sumi-chan." Kazama saludaba con una dulce sonrisa "¿Has desayunado?"

"No, todavía no."

"Pues ya lo haré yo. ¡No te preocupes por nada!"

"Gracias, Kazama..."

Y así, mientras Kazama se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, Sumika sólo esperó a las 10 horas para empezar a trabajar con su amiga Azusa.


	10. Capítulo 10: Colaborando

9:45 de la mañana. Sumika tenía vestido un pantalón vaquero azul, una camiseta azul oscuro y sus zapatillas. Llevaba un bolso pequeño y colgado del hombro para guardar sus pertenencias y el sueldo que iba a obtener en su trabajo.

Estaba caminando en su ruta para ir a la licorería Aoi para trabajar allí. No obstante, seguía pensando en la madrugada que había pasado hace horas... sobre todo con el entrenamiento de karate, que era insólito.

¿Y si el no haber practicado karate durante años había hecho que su espíritu de lucha creciese de una manera sobrenatural? ¿Y si el estar viviendo con Kazama le había hecho subir la adrenalina que había descargado en el saco de entrenamiento? ¿Y si el entrenamiento le ha hecho a Sumika ser menos linda que antes?

Demasiadas preguntas han hecho que a Sumika le vuele el tiempo. Había llegado a la licorería antes de lo pensado.

"¡Murasame-saaaan!" La voz de Azusa se escuchaba de alguna parte "¡Aquí arribaaa!"

Sumika levantó la vista y veía a Azusa asomándose por la ventana del primer piso del edificio, "¡Hola, Azusa!"

"Ve al lado izquierdo del edificio y párate ante la primera puerta que te encuentres. Enseguida te abro." Y dicho esto, Azusa no se dejó ver por la ventana.

"_Ah, sí. La puerta de propietarios. Ya se me olvidaba de esto._" Sumika pensó y se limitó a hacer lo que le había dicho Azusa.

Al detenerse ante la puerta, sólo esperaba unos segundos hasta que Azusa le abrió.

"Buenos días, Murasame-san." Azusa saludó "Pasa, pasa."

"Buenos días, Azusa." Sumika dijo mientras entró "Pero llámame mejor Sumika; cada vez que me llamas Murasame-san busco a otra persona."

"¡Je, je! ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres graciosa, Sumika?"

"Bueno, me han llamado de todo, pero graciosa nunca..." Sumika decidió entonces cambiar de tema "¿Cuándo empiezo?"

"Será empezamos, Sumika. Empezaremos en exactamente 6 minutos."

"Bueno, ¿tienes algo de beber por aquí?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! Ven conmigo, no nos quedemos en la puerta todo el rato."

"Sí, va a ser lo mejor, y así me siento en una silla a descansar un poco."

Azusa, acompañada de Sumika, se dirigió a la cocina -que estaba justo al lado de la entrada para propietarios- para abrir la nevera, sacar una botella de zumo de piña, abrir un mueble y sacar dos vasos y luego sirviera éstos en la mesa de la cocina: uno para Azusa y otro para Sumika.

"¡Anda, de sabor a piña, de mis favoritas!" Sumika exclamó, mientras cogía su vaso.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad, también es mi sabor favorito!" Azusa respondió.

"Pues vaya una casualidad..." Sumika tomó un pequeño trago de su zumo "¿Sabes qué tengo que hacer exactamente en mi trabajo?"

"Bueno, sólo tendrás que ayudar a mi padre a recoger las cajas de bebidas de su furgón, luego cuando termines tendrás que llenar algunas estanterías de botellas y luego ponerles el precio... Hasta ahí me parece que ya está."

"¿Ponerles el precio?" Dudó Sumika "¿Y cómo sabré qué precio tengo que ponerle a cada botella?"

"No te preocupes por ello, te daré una lista de precios para que lo veas y le echas un ojo de vez en cuando, ¿sí?"

"Bueno, supongo que con eso basta."

"Oye, Sumika, ¿qué tal te va con... con quien tú ya sabes?" Azusa cambió de tema repentinamente.

"Sin novedad todavía..." Sumika captó la pregunta.

"¿No quieres que te ayude?"

"Pues... Sinceramente no sé si podrás ayudarme dándome consejos o _actuar-actuar_. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?"

"Un poco... ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?"

"No, por ahora no, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento."

"Ya... Bueno si necesitas cualquier clase de ayuda ya sabes a quién llamar."

"De acuerdo. No lo dudaré."

De pronto, una mujer de cabellos largos oscuros entró a la cocina. Es la madre de Azusa.

"Hola, Azusa; buenos días, Sumika. Esperábamos tu llegada." Dijo ella.

"Hola, mamá." Azusa respondió.

"Buenos días, señora Aoi." Sumika se presentó, aunque de forma obvia "Vengo a trabajar aquí."

"Lo sé." La señora Aoi miró en su reloj de muñeca y después dijo "Tendremos un minuto exacto para que el furgón llegue de la bodega. Terminen vuestras bebidas, chicas."

"¡Hala, es verdad! ¡Se me olvidó por completo el zumo de piña!" Azusa se alarmó un poco y bebió de unos cuantos tragos rápidos todo el contenido de su vaso, y Sumika hizo lo mismo -aunque ésta despacio, porque estuvo a punto de acabarla anteriormente.

"Venga, no atragantarse, que tampoco hay demasiada prisa."

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Sumika, Azusa y sus padres estaban comenzando a trabajar. Sumika y el señor Aoi llevaban las cajas de botellas de alcohol a una habitación un tanto apartada -se podría decir que era para que los clientes no vayan ahí-, Azusa se ocupaba de atender a la clientela y la señora Aoi estaba calculando los beneficios y pérdidas del negocio.

En un momento dado, Sumika tuvo la siguiente conversación con el señor Aoi mientras estaban trabajando:

"Señor Aoi, muchas gracias por ofrecerme este trabajo, no sé qué haría yo sin ustedes." Sumika agradeció.

"De nada, Sumika. Aunque debo decir que deberías darle esas gracias a Azusa, fue quien tuvo esa idea." El señor Aoi respondió.

"Anda, es verdad... Ella fue quien hizo la sugerencia..."

Cuando estaba cogiendo una caja del furgón, fijó su vista en su amiga Azusa, quien estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

"Me alegro de que Azusa y tú os hicisteis amigas." El señor Aoi se dio cuenta de la mirada que Sumika estaba clavando a Azusa.

"¿Eh...? Bueno, supongo, aunque tampoco fue para tanto..."

"No, en serio. Ella no tuvo muchas amigas que compartieran los mismos gustos que ella misma."

"¿...en serio?" La cara de Sumika expresó asombro.

"Sí. Cada vez que Azusa pidió ayuda a alguien para realizar un doujinshi fue rechazada. Pero tú eres diferente. Aceptaste ayudarla y fuiste y eres su mejor amiga."

"Vaya... Me siento afortunada..." Sumika quedó un poco ruborizada al escuchar esa frase, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir "halagos" peliculeros.

"Ay, ya estoy de nuevo con las batallitas. Sigamos trabajando, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo, vale..."

* * *

Más tarde, cuando terminó con las cajas, Sumika cogió una pequeña máquina que consistía en una "pistola" del cual ajustaba el precio y a la hora de poner el precio en un artículo, se disparaba sobre él y así era como se ponían los precios.

El señor Aoi le enseñaba a manejar la máquina, pero nada más; le hubiese encantado ayudar a Sumika, pero en realidad sólo hay una máquina de ésas. No hubo otra. Sin embargo, Sumika parecía apañárselas por sí misma con la pistolita, porque estaba haciendo bien lo que es poner el precio a las bebidas.

En otro momento dado, Azusa y Sumika tuvieron la siguiente conversación:

"Oye, Sumika, ¿qué te parece el yo-yo que te regalé?" Azusa preguntó.

"Pues lo utilizo apenas, me imagino que debe ser porque ya no estoy teniendo... ya sabes, esos sueños." Sumika respondió, en voz baja esto último.

"Entonces eso significa que estás mejorando. ¡Me alegro por ti!"

"Je, si yo te contara..." Sumika hacía una referencia a lo que pasó esa madrugada en su dojo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Pues... Básicamente pasé la madrugada practicando en mi dojo..."

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no lo habías dejado?"

"Y fue cierto, lo que pasa es que... No sé, había tenido una especie de presentimiento o algo así..."

"¿Un presentimiento?"

"Da igual. Mira, estaba practicando y, de cualquier manera, mi fuerza y rapidez habían aumentado."

"Qué dices..."

"Lo que oyes. Rapidez porque estaba haciendo muchas combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas; y fuerza porque al terminar había mandado el saco de golpear al otro lado del dojo."

"¿De verdad?"

"En verdad te lo digo. Han pasado varios años sin practicar karate y apenas sin hacer ejercicio e inexplicablemente soy más rápida y fuerte."

"Vaya, Sumika... No sé qué decir..."

"Y temo que haya perdido algo de "lindura" en mí. ¿Tú qué crees, Azusa? ¿Sigo siendo tan linda como antes?"

Azusa examinó enseguida a Sumika arriba abajo varias veces, y dio con su conclusión:

"Yo creo que eres muy linda, Sumika."

Sumika se ruborizó, pero a la vez sentía una sensación de alivio, "Ah... ¿De verdad?"

"Claro que sí. Además, no dudo en que Kazama piense que eres muy linda."

"Vaya... Muchas gracias, Azusa." Sumika respondió "Me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima."

"Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro, que se están acercando clientes. ¿Sí?"

"Sí, me parece bien."

En cuanto esos clientes entraron, Sumika y Azusa reconocieron a esos clientes. Eran Tomoe y Miyako.

"Hombre, mira quién andan por aquí." Miyako dijo "La besucona y la sosa."

"¡¿Besucona? ¡Pues tú eres una bajita!" Sumika exclamó.

"¡¿Bajita yo?"

"Miyako, querida, no muestres hostilidad a las trabajadoras de esta licorería." Tomoe dijo con intenciones de paz.

"¿A qué vinisteis aquí, chicas?" Azusa preguntó, intrigada.

"A saludaros. Me dijo un pajarito que Sumika-kun está trabajando aquí."

"¿Y ya está? Espero que no os quedéis mucho tiempo aquí. Existe una reputación que hay que mantener aquí, saben." Sumika dijo.

"No. Sólo tengo que daros un aviso grave por parte del club de chicas. ¡He visto a Kiyori cogida de la mano de un varón!"

Sumika enseguida pensó en Kiyori y en Akemiya. Probablemente hayan dado el siguiente paso desde la amistad. Pensó también que era mejor no decir que ella misma actuó de ángel Cupido, porque probablemente Tomoe o Miyako se pelearía con Sumika por "convencer" a Kiyori a pasarse al bando de los heterosexuales siendo consciente de estar en el club de chicas. No obstante, decidió actuar, omitiendo aquellos detalles.

"Saben, Kiyori fue hetero desde el principio." Sumika dijo.

"¿Qué insinúas, Sumika-kun?" Tomoe preguntó "¡Ella se nos unió hace casi un mes!"

"Porque probablemente le estabais insistiendo demasiado que ella se unió porque sí. Ella tiene el derecho de escoger a quien quiera. ¿No crees?"

En situaciones normales, Tomoe se saldría con una réplica ingeniosa, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que Sumika tenía razón. Además, ella dijo que el género no era importante en una persona amada hace muchísimo tiempo.

_(Nota del autor: referencia al capítulo 8 del anime "Murmullo".)_

"Veo que tienes razón, Sumika-kun." Admitió Tomoe "Esta vez has ganado. Kiyori no estará en el club. Eso valdría, ¿no?"

"Sí. Eso vale." Sumika respondió.

"Al menos cuento con el consuelo de que el club está siendo aceptado en varios institutos y tenemos a nuevas reclutas."

"Bueno, ¿habéis acabado ya? Sumika y yo tenemos cosas que hacer..." Azusa dijo.

"Tienes razón. Ya Miyako y yo nos vamos."

"Vale. ¡Hasta luego, sosas!" Miyako dijo con tono burlón.

"Hasta luego, plana." Sumika dijo.

"**¡¿PLANA YO?**"

Mientras Tomoe le llevó por una mano a Miyako abandonando la licorería de los Aoi, Miyako no paró de lanzarle a Sumika insultos indescriptibles y palabrotas. Sumika y Azusa se quedaron tranquilas en cuanto dejaron de verlas por ese día.

"Sumika, creo que deberías replantearte esa amistad con ellas..." Azusa dijo, después de unos segundos interminables de silencio.

"Ellas están en el club, Kazama también, y si me enemisto de ellas, me echarían del club y tendré menos posibilidades de... _ya sabes qué_." Sumika explicó.

"Ah, ya..." Azusa respondió, y después de otros segundos de silencio, dijo "Bueno, sigamos con esto, que ya estamos terminando."

"Vale."

* * *

Mucho después, a las 3:10 horas de la tarde, Sumika estaba regresando a su casa, teniendo a su amiga Azusa como compañía.

"Ganaste mucho dinero con el extra, ¡buen trabajo, Sumika-chan!" Azusa dijo.

"Claro que sí, y es gracias a ti por..." Sumika iba a responder, pero se detuvo un instante "Un segundo, ¿qué me acabas de llamar?"

"Sumika-chan. Pensé que sólo "Sumika" resultaría soso, así que decidí llamarte así a partir de ahora."

"_Sumika-chan_..." Sumika repitió ese nombre un par de veces... "Me gusta; no tanto como el "_Sumi-chan_" de Kazama, pero me gusta."

"Me alegra saber que te gusta." Azusa sonrió.

"Ya..." Sumika sonrió también.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a casa de Sumika.

"Bueno, Azusa. Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa." Sumika dijo.

"Tranquila, el placer ha sido mío." Azusa dijo.

"Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?"

"Claro, mañana."

"Eso, o nos veremos en el chat en nuestros teléfonos móviles."

"Sí, eso sí..."

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos. Las dos no tenían nada que decir. Y de pronto Azusa se quedó ruborizada.

"Bueno, ¡hasta luego, Sumika-chan!" Azusa se despidió todavía ruborizada.

"¡Hasta luego, Azusa!"

Azusa dio la vuelta y corrió en ruta hacia su casa. Sumika entró a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a Kazama justamente.

"¡Anda, hola, Kazama!" Sumika saludó.

"¡Hola, Sumi-chan! Llegas justo a tiempo, la comida está lista en un par de minutos." Kazama dijo, sonriendo como de costumbre con su dulce voz.

"De acuerdo, Kazama. Ya me quito las cosas, los pongo en mi habitación y ya te ayudo."

"¡Vale, Sumi-chan!"

Después de aquello, a Sumika le pasaron los días muy rápido.


	11. Capítulo 11: Brindis

Habían pasado 12 días después de los acontecimientos del último capítulo.

Sumika y Kazama estaban conviviendo en casa sin novedad. A Sumika le iba estupendamente bien en el trabajo, la relación que tenían entre ellas ha ido floreciendo (Sumika todavía no se había confesado); tampoco hay que olvidar de Azusa, cuya amistad con Sumika estaba mejorando bastante; Akemiya y Kiyori agradecían mucho (por separado) a Sumika por "unirles"; el club de chicas que fundaban Tomoe y Miyako estaba comenzando a tener éxito (aunque eso a Sumika le importaba un pito, pero era todo un logro); pero lo mejor de todo ha sido que Sumika ya no tenía esos sueños románticos que estaba teniendo anteriormente.

Era una tarde tranquila como otra cualquiera. Nos situamos en la casa de Sumika.

"¡RING!"

Era el timbre. "_¿Quién será? No espero a nadie, y Kazama acaba de salir..._" Sumika pensó mientras iba a abrir la puerta principal.

Abrió la puerta y vio que era Miyako.

"Anda, Miyako. Qué hay." Dijo Sumika, un poco sorprendida -Miyako no solía venir ahí sola.

"Hola, Sumi-chan. ¿Qué tal estás?" Dijo Miyako, imitando la voz y comportamiento de Kazama "¿Me quieres o no me quieres?"

"Eres pésima imitando a la gente. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí que eres aguafiestas..."

"¿Has venido a mi casa para provocarme?"

"No. En realidad vine aquí para pedirte un libro."

"Un libro... ¿Un libro cualquiera?"

"No, un libro sobre relaciones de chicas, ya me entiendes, ¿verdad, especialista?"

"No soy un especialista, pero cojo el concepto... Voy para allá, creo que tengo una revista por ahí, ¿te vale una revista?"

"Sí, claro. Cualquier tipo de libro es aceptable siempre que hablen de eso."

"De acuerdo, voy a por ella."

Sumika se dio la vuelta, fue a su habitación y trató de buscar entre su desorden del escritorio una revista de relaciones de féminas. Tras tardar casi un minuto entero, por fin lo encontró. Justo después, fue a la entrada para darle la revista a Miyako.

"Toma, Miyako." Le dio Sumika a Miyako la revista "¿Y puede saberse qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"En la biblioteca Sakura estamos reuniendo lecturas de ese tipo para atraer a más chicas en el club; eso es todo."

"De acuerdo, bueno. Ya nos veremos por ahí, ¿no?"

"Claro. Bye, bye!" Y Miyako salió corriendo.

Sumika se quedó mirando a Miyako. ¿Es posible que Miyako venga a casa de Sumika sola y para pedir algo para el club de chicas? De ser así estaría acompañada por Tomoe.

Sumika vio cómo Miyako, de repente, se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

"¡A ver cuándo te animas, sosa; que ya son años los que intentas, eh!" Miyako exclamó a distancia.

"Ya veremos, chica, ya veremos." Sumika respondió, queriendo pasar del tema.

Sumika entró en su casa, fue a su habitación y allí se echó una buena siesta, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, alguien le había despertado.

"¡Despierta, Sumi-chan!"

La dulce voz de Kazama hizo que Sumika se despertara al segundo.

"Ah, hola Kazama..." Dijo Sumika.

"Estoy terminando el curry, así que levántate y cena conmigo, ¿sí?"

"¡Claro! Cómo me negaría." Sumika respondió alegre "Me aseo un poco y te ayudo a poner la mesa."

"Está puesta."

"Eh... Bueno, entonces..."

"Venga, haz tus cosas, Sumi-chan. La cena está casi lista." La dulce Kazama se limitó a volver a la cocina.

Más tarde, Kazama y Sumika terminaron con el curry. Kazama fijó su vista en la botella de refresco "Pepsi".

"¿Qué pasa, Kazama?" Sumika preguntó.

"¿Quieres hacer un brindis?" Kazama sugirió.

"¡Claro, me encantaría!"

Cierto. Aún no habían bebido nada en la cena, así que seguramente el curry les dieron sed a ambas. Kazama cogió la botella del "Pepsi" y vertió parte de su contenido en su vaso hasta dejarlo medio lleno, dejó la botella para Sumika y ésta hizo lo mismo que Kazama (verter "Pepsi" en su vaso a medio lleno). Ambas cogieron sus respectivos vasos.

"¿Por qué brindamos?" Sumika preguntó.

"¡Por nuestra amistad!" Kazama respondió.

De repente, a Sumika pareció que se le detenía el tiempo... Y comenzó a padecer una serie de "flashbacks" en su cabeza. El baúl de los recuerdos en blanco y negro de Sumika se abrió de forma inesperada al escuchar "¡Por nuestra amistad!" de Kazama.

En su mente, vio cómo sus 4 años de amistad que tenían Sumika y Kazama iban pasando como trenes a través de las estaciones. Vio cómo Sumika protegía a Kazama de los abusones y matones, cómo apoyaba a Kazama en sus problemas emocionales, cómo se divertía con Kazama en las fiestas de cumpleaños...

...y aun así, Sumika ha tenido el valor de escuchar la palabra "amistad" de Kazama. Por una parte, se sintió deprimida al saber que Kazama sentía amistad por ella (justo al contrario con Sumika por Kazama); pero, por otra parte, tenía una mejor amistad con ella que duraba años, y pensó que a lo mejor podría estar así con Kazama.

"¡De acuerdo! Por nuestra amistad." Sumika respondió.

"¡Así se habla!"

Las dos juntaron sus vasos con un minúsculo choque (como se hace en los brindis, claro) y ambas bebieron de un trago sus respectivos refrescos.

No obstante...

Después de unos 5 segundos, Sumika empezó a tener una ligera sensación de mareo... y adicción por el refresco.

"Oye, Kazama..." La voz de Sumika empezó a sonar algo extraño "¿Me podrías dar un poco más de ese Pepsi? Está muy bueno, creo..."

"Sí... Sumi-chan..." La voz de Kazama tampoco era menos "Creo que yo también quiero..."

Kazama, con algunas dificultades, vertió el contenido de la botella en los dos vasos hasta dejarlos a los dos llenos del todo -con algunos derrames. Las chicas cogieron sus respectivos refrescos y bebieron de un trago sus vasos.

Sumika perdió el control de sí misma, no sin antes sentirse más mareada todavía y tener una voz más "desequilibrada" todavía.

"O-oye, Ka-Ka-Kaza-zama-ma..." Sumika empezó a decir, con mucha dificultad "E-estás mu-muy guapa-pa..."

"S-sí, Sumi-mi-chan..." A Kazama le sucedía lo mismo que a Sumika "T-tú eres un po-poco lin-linda... Pe-pero e-eres mi me-mejor ami-miga-ga..."

"Kaza-zama... ¿C-cómo-mo ha-haces para te-tener las te-tetas tan gran-grandes...?"

"Ji, ji, ji... La ver-verdad no lo-lo sé... ¿Te gus-gustaría tocarlas-las...?"

"**¡OOOHHH! ¡Me encan-cantaría!**" Sumika enseguida (e incontrolablemente) cogió la mano de Kazama y con ella se dirigió hacia su habitación "**¡Ven a mi reino!**"

En cuanto ellas entraron a la habitación de Sumika, cerraron la puerta y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue privado.

Aunque la pregunta clave fue: _¿Cómo era posible que un refresco de "Pepsi" les dejara borrachas?_


	12. Capítulo 12: Tacto

El día siguiente. Eran las 8:24 de la mañana.

La luz solar vino a la habitación de Sumika por su puerta al jardín, lo cual hizo que Sumika se despertara.

"Ay... Dios Santo..." Sumika murmuró "Qué dolor de cabeza tengo..."

Después de unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta de que... estaba desnuda. Acto seguido se ruborizó; y al mirar a Kazama todavía dormida a su lado se ruborizó todavía más cuando vio que ella también estaba desnuda. Al descubrir esto último (sobre todo _esto último_), se puso de pie de inmediato, nerviosa; por suerte para ella, estaba actuando en silencio.

"_¡Dios mío! Kazama y yo... desnudas..._" Pensó Sumika "_¿Eso significa que...? __**Oh... Dios... mío...**_"

Pero en vez de alegrarse, bailar por toda la habitación eufórica, o gritar felizmente, Sumika contuvo esa tentación de celebración por dos razones muy serias:

La primera: haciendo memoria, Sumika no tenía _ni idea_ de cómo ella y Kazama habían llegado a este punto. De hecho, no consiguió recordar nada del día anterior. Tenía que haber una pista acerca de una posible conexión con su... "rollo" con Kazama.

Y la segunda: tenía que vestirle a Kazama sus pijamas y ropa interior (no en este orden, claro), aprovechando que en aquellos momentos estaba dormida esta última. Porque si Kazama se despertara y se diera cuenta de que está desnuda... En este punto, Sumika no quiso ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si ella se despertara desnuda.

Tenía que actuar, y rápido. Lo primero que hizo Sumika es ponerse su ropa interior, su pantalón de jersey y su camiseta blanca (la típica ropa de estar en casa); hizo todo eso rápido, pero en silencio. Después buscó entre el montón de ropa reciente de Kazama sus pijamas, no le costó mucho encontrarlo. Acto seguido buscó la ropa interior de Kazama...

Sumika los encontró también. Estaba junto a la zona donde estaba durmiendo Kazama; allí también estaba la ropa que Kazama tuvo el día anterior (y la de Sumika también). Entonces llegó el momento más difícil: vestir a Kazama.

Sumika quitó lentamente las mantas de Kazama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo entero. Sumika prefirió ignorar las partes privadas de Kazama, tenía que pensar en cosas más urgentes, por ejemplo: en lo que va a hacer entonces.

Sumika, con mucho cuidado, separó un poco las piernas de Kazama -antes estaban juntas- y luego posicionó las bragas de Kazama en los pies, después movió la prenda hacia la parte de la cintura. Al final, aquello era muy fácil, pero sólo acababa de empezar...

Siguiente paso: los sujetadores. Kazama estaba durmiendo de lado, sobre un hombro. Sumika le puso con mucho cuidado el sujetador por un lado; pero tuvo dificultades cuando intentó ponérselo por el otro lado, porque era imposible ponerle el sujetador a Kazama sin levantarle el cuerpo... Sumika decidió correr ese riesgo sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque de manera cautelosa.

Sumika levantó lentamente y delicadamente el cuerpo dormido de Kazama, no le costó mucho levantarlo debido a la fuerza inexplicable que obtuvo en el dojo hace unos días, ¡si hasta conseguía levantar el cuerpo con una sola mano! Cuando Sumika ya consiguió mantener una distancia de unos 10 centímetros entre el cuerpo de Kazama y el suelo, movió la otra parte del sujetador hacia el lado que faltaba y dejó a Kazama lentamente en el suelo, como estaba. Lo difícil había pasado.

"_Mmmm... Sumi-chan..._" Kazama murmuraba.

Sumika se puso los pelos de punta. Kazama estaba por despertarse y a Sumika sólo le quedaba ponerle los broches del sostén y el pijama.

La mente de Sumika no evitaba desesperarse "¡_Adiós, mundo cruel...! ¡Ahora Kazama me va a descubrir y luego me dejará para siemp...!_"

Sorprendentemente, Kazama no se despertó todavía. Por lo visto, ella estaba hablando en sueños, como si fuera sonámbula.

"_Rayos... Estuvo cerca..._" La mente de Sumika parecía tranquilizarse una vez más "_Venga, chica, sigamos con esto..._"

Afortunadamente, Kazama no se movió en ese interludio, lo que permitía a Sumika aproximarse a su espalda y ponerle los broches del sujetador. Un problema menos.

Último paso: el pijama de Kazama. Consistía en un pantalón corto y una camiseta corta, ambas prendas eran de color rosa. A Sumika le parecía fácil a primera vista, pero cuando pensó en cómo tenía que ponerle la camiseta se desilusionó... sin embargo, ella no se rindió ante nada, y menos cuando estaba cerca del final.

Cuando Sumika le estaba poniendo el pantalón, siguió los mismos pasos que cuando estaba poniéndole las bragas a Kazama. No le resultaba muy difícil.

Sumika entonces se encontró en una situación muy complicada. Tenía que ponerle la camiseta a Kazama, pero ésta estaba dormida de lado, así que Sumika decidió cambiarle de posición a Kazama de manera que estuviese durmiendo boca arriba; y así lo hizo -pero con cuidado y lentamente, claro.

Acto seguido, Sumika cogió un brazo de Kazama, lo movió lentamente hacia arriba y así lo mantuvo, luego metió una manga de la camiseta por el brazo levantado. Sumika se las arregló para mantener el brazo así para seguir el mismo proceso con el otro brazo de Kazama. Cuando había metido las mangas en los brazos, deslizó la camiseta hacia la cabeza de la chica dormida. Una vez la cabeza de Kazama estaba metida en la camiseta adecuadamente, lo último que le faltó a Sumika fue deslizar la camiseta poco a poco hacia el abdomen.

Después de todo esto, Sumika le tapó a Kazama con la manta.

"_Dios mío... __**Por fin...**_" Sumika pensó.

Sumika cogió su móvil, pero algo notó en la pantalla...

"_¡¿Pero qué...?_"

Sumika se llevó el móvil en sus manos, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y luego cerró su puerta.

Dio otro vistazo a su móvil: ahí estaba abierta la galería multimedia, y en esa galería estaban muchas fotos y un vídeo. Las fotos y el vídeo mostraban a Sumika y Kazama desnudas y haciéndolo.

Cuanto más miraba las fotos, más se excitaba Sumika. Eso le alegraba el día.

"Je... Je..." Sumika no pudo evitar una risa de pervertido, pero al menos fue casi silenciosa, "_Vamos a ver el vídeo, pero antes pongámosle el volumen mínimo para que Kazama no se despierte..._"

Sumika ajustó el volumen del móvil y comenzó a ver el vídeo. En él se mostraba a la pareja haciéndolo, y se escucharon los dulces gemidos de Kazama. No obstante, era un vídeo muy corto, de unos 15 segundos, pero a Sumika no le importaba repetir el vídeo una y otra vez.

Eso sí, pasados unos pocos minutos, su mente volvió en sí.

"_Vale ya. Ahora el problema es descubrir __qué__ ha pasado para que ella y yo nos enrolláramos inconscientemente... Voy a darme un breve baño y luego daré una vuelta para pensar..._"


	13. Capítulo 13: Compañía

**Nota importante del autor: por esta ocasión, la narración se desarrollará desde el punto de vista subjetivo de Azusa Aoi. Contiene algo de "lime" en este capítulo. Que disfruten del ídem.**

**

* * *

**

_Estaba en mi habitación, tendido en mi cama. Estaba viendo fotos de la galería de mi móvil, y me paré en una foto que significaba mucho para mí._

_Era una foto de dos años atrás, en un campamento de verano que hicimos Sumika-chan, yo, Kazama, y... aquellas otras dos -Kiyori no fue porque tenía que estudiar. En la foto salíamos Sumika-chan y yo, sonriendo y con nuestras manos cogidas por las de la otra. Eso demostraba que tenía una muy buena amistad con ella, y me alegro, porque sin ella yo no había llegado a terminar mis doujinshis... unos proyectos que tenía pensado hacer desde mucho antes..._

_Decidí hacerle una visita a Sumika-chan. Me arreglé un poco, cogí mis cosas y salí de mi casa para ir hacia la... la mansión de Sumika-chan... Debe ser estupendo vivir en un lugar así..._

_Quería aprovechar aquel día, porque era día festivo y la licorería estaba cerrada, y mis padres habían salido._

_

* * *

_

_Al estar a más o menos unas dos calles de distancia entre la casa de Sumika-chan y yo, vi a una persona familiar llevando una mochila muy grande._

_Era Kazama-san. Parecía que estaba enojada por algo, pero eso no me impedía saludarla con la esperanza de alegrarle el día._

"¡Hola, Kazama-san!" _Saludé..._

_...pero no me respondía. En lugar de eso, Kazama-san tenía la cabeza bajada, tanto que era difícil verle el rostro. Pasaba de mí... y eso que nunca nos habíamos peleado... Ella y yo no éramos grandes amigas, pero tampoco enemigas..._

"¿Qué te pasa?" _Intenté hablar con ella cuando pasó a mi lado._

"**¡DÉJAME!**" _Ella gritó..._

_...y comenzó a correr. Intenté perseguirla, pero al llegar al cruce por donde ella torció hacia una dirección, la perdí de vista._

_Lo raro es que ella llevaba una mochila muy grande, y además venía desde la ruta hacia la casa de Sumika-chan. Algo gordo debió de ocurrir... aunque no sé por qué pensé eso en ese momento. No deseo nada malo para Sumika-chan. Me concentré en mi ruta hacia su casa._

_Una vez había llegado a la casa de Sumika-chan, vi que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Decidí entrar, porque tenía que haber alguna razón por la que ella dejara la puerta abierta._

_Una vez entré, la llamé, _"¡Sumika-chan! ¿Estás en casa?"

_De ahí no obtuve respuesta alguna. La llamé de nuevo, pero nada. Así que decidí explorar la casa habitación por habitación._

_Haciendo esto, me encontré con Sumika-chan en su habitación, sentada en un rincón de la pared, tapándose la cara con las manos... y estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Sumika-chan._

"Sumika-chan..." _Me aproximé a su lado para intentar consolarla, fuera lo que fuera el problema_ "¿Estás bien?"

_Después de unos segundos, ella me respondió entre lágrimas_ "Kazama... Me ha dejado... Por un error que yo había cometido..." _Y luego exclamó sollozando_ "¡No sé qué ha pasado!" _Y repitió_ "¡No sé qué ha pasado!"

_Por un momento, había pensado que la explicación de Sumika-chan resultaba un tanto... radical; pero después de pensar en la frase, me di cuenta de que no era uno de esos problemas breves que se empezaban por una tontería, sino un problema descomunal..._

_Intenté pensar en algo para consolarla, pero no se me había ocurrido nada. Ni siquiera una frase breve._

_Sumika-chan había destapado su cara de las manos. Por lo visto ella estaba llorando mucho..._

_Con uno de mis dedos quité unas lágrimas de la cara de Sumika-chan. Luego, ella comenzó a mirarme... y viceversa. No sé cómo había sucedido, pero..._

_...acercábamos lentamente nuestros rostros una hacia la otra... y nuestros respectivos labios comenzaron a estar en contacto a la vez que cerrábamos los ojos..._

_En el interior del beso, una danza lenta de dos lenguas había empezado, una bella melodía lenta de piano estaba sonando en mi imaginación... y quizá en la de Sumika-chan..._

_Mientras nos besábamos, nos estábamos abrazando la una a la otra y nos dejábamos caer en el suelo despacio y poco a poco. El beso se estaba haciendo intenso y apasionado a cada segundo interminable que pasaba._

_Todo era un sueño hecho realidad para mí._

_Después, Sumika-chan me quitó la camiseta... E hice lo mismo con ella..._

_Y luego, después de muchas intensidades de besos y abrazos, al mismo tiempo empezábamos a quitarnos los sostenes y..._

_...y ella paró._

"No puedo. Ahora no." _Decía Sumika-chan._

_Acto seguido, y casi involuntariamente, me alejé un par de pasos de ella. Pensaba que quería estar sola. Para sorpresa para mí, Sumika-chan no estaba para nada enojada._

"Lo siento, yo..." _Intenté decir_ "Yo... Creía que... Eh... ¿Puedo utilizar tu cuarto de baño?"

"Como quieras. Eres mi invitada." _Ella respondía._

"Vale..."

_Después de esta breve conversación, cogí mi camiseta, me la puse, y me fui hacia el baño de Sumika-chan. Una vez allí, comencé a lavarme la cara en el lavabo y me miré al espejo unas cuantas veces... quizá demasiadas._

_Oh, Dios mío... ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡He besado a mi mejor amiga y casi nos desnudábamos cuando yo sabía que ella quería a Kazama! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Azusa? ¡Podía haber entrado Kazama y descubrir este follón!_

_De pronto, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta._

"¿Me puedes abrir?" _Escuchaba la voz de Sumika-chan._

_Abrí la puerta y sí, era ella._

"Oye, siento lo que ha sucedido..." _Me disculpé._

"No, no pasa nada. Estaba deprimida y no sabía qué hacía..." _Sumika, sorprendentemente, no se enojó para nada de nuevo. Estaba claro que yo esperaba demasiado de ella._

"Vale..." _No sabía si sentirme segura o arrepentirme más._

"Tienes que saber una cosa que me ha sucedido..."

"¿Qué pasa, Sumika-chan?"

"Ven a mi habitación, que te lo cuento con más tranquilidad..."

* * *

_Mucho más tarde, Sumika-chan me explicó lo que le había sucedido._

"Así que resumiendo: anoche, cuando cenasteis, notabais cierta "pérdida de control" al beber una botella de Pepsi y a partir de este punto no recordabas nada hasta esta mañana..." _Repasé yo._

"Sí, así es."

"Y luego te encontrabas a ti y a ella sin ropa en tu habitación, le pusiste la ropa y después encontraste fotos y un video obscenos..."

"Correcto."

"Y después de darte un baño encontraste a Kazama furiosa haciendo sus maletas, alegando que en tu móvil salíais vosotras haciéndolo; y se marchó poco después."

"Sí, fin de la historia."

"Es extraño, no veo ninguna conexión acerca de la... "borrachera" por una botella de Pepsi..."

"Yo tampoco..."

"¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió antes de la cena?"

"Pues ayudé a Kazama a hacer la mesa, me eché la siesta, Miyako vino a mi casa para pedirme una cosa..."

_Noté la palabra de Miyako en la frase, exclamé_ "¡ALTO! ¡Repite lo que has dicho por último!"

"Dije que Miyako vino a mi casa..."

"Qué extraño..."

"¿El qué?"

"¿A qué hora vino Miyako a tu casa?"

"A ver... Espera que haga memoria..." _Sumika-chan hizo una pausa_ "Ya está, creo que fue a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Pues porque a las cinco menos cuarto vino a mi licorería y pidió una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte! ¡Había quince minutos de diferencia entre esas visitas!"

_En la expresión de Sumika-chan se mostraba asombro... y creo que un poco de ira..._

"Si la encuentro..." _Vi cómo en los puños de Sumika-chan se hacían visibles las venas_ "A esta sabandija..."

"Por favor, nada de actos violentos, Sumika-chan... Sé que esto te ha afectado mucho, pero hay que solucionar las cosas hablando."

"Está bien..." _Ella dio muchos suspiros. Podría decir que eran de frustración._

"Se me está ocurriendo una idea..."

"¿Sí, cuál es?"

* * *

**Nota adicional del autor: Sí. Lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que no os ha gustado este capítulo, pero eh, que _Sumi-chan_ y Azusa forman una linda pareja. Para qué voy a engañaros. No sé si soy yo o realmente tengo un problema, pero no creo que sea la única persona del mundo entero que le gusta el SumikaXAzusa. Empiezan desde hace poco las clases y creo que voy a demorar un poco en cuanto a escribir Fan Fictions. Por ahora... ¡tengan paciencia!**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Reunión

Esa misma tarde, Sumika y Azusa estaban en un parque, esperando a alguien. La puesta de sol definía el escenario como anochecer.

"Están tardando..." Sumika dijo, impaciente.

"No creo que tarde demasiado en llegar." Azusa intentó animar a Sumika.

Las dos chicas estaban esperando pacientemente (aunque Sumika menos), pero finalmente vieron a las chicas con quien habían quedado aproximándose hacia Sumika y Azusa: Miyako y Tomoe.

"Qué hay, Sumika-kun." Tomoe saludó.

"Hola..." Sumika no le costó mucho calmar sus nervios.

"¿Para qué nos llamaste, alta?" Miyako preguntó.

Ante tal pregunta, las miradas de Azusa, Tomoe, y sobre todo de Sumika, invadieron a la "inocente" Miyako. Ésta empezó a asustarse un poco.

"¿Qué pasa, chicas...?"

"Lo siento, mi amor... Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo." Tomoe dijo.

"¡¿Pero el qué? ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?" Miyako comenzó a desesperarse.

"Dime que no lo has hecho a propósito, Miyako..." La voz furiosa-tranquila de Sumika llenó de miedo el ambiente.

"¡¿El qué?" Miyako repitió.

"Miyako." Azusa dijo "Compraste en mi tienda una de las bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes del mundo: el _Strong_, y lo usaste para emborrachar a Sumika y Kazama."

"¿Eh...?"

"Cuando viniste a mi casa para pedirme algo, fui a mi habitación a buscarlo, dándote el tiempo suficiente para sustituir mi Pepsi por ese alcohol. Y todo esto para que Kazama y yo estuviéramos borrachas al beberlo."

"Yo..." Miyako finalmente pareció confesar "Yo sólo quería que estuvieseis juntas... Ya ves, cuatro años sin "mojar" a Kazama..."

"¡Eso no tiene excusa!" La voz de Sumika explotó, provocando un volcán en erupción emocionalmente dicho en ella.

"Por favor, Sumika-chan... Relájate..." Azusa intentó tranquilizar a Sumika, aunque sin éxito...

"A la mañana siguiente, Kazama pensó que yo la había emborrachado para violarla... Y no atendía a mis explicaciones... ¡Me dejó para siempre! ¡Mi mejor amiga me ha dejado! ¡¿Lo pondrás en tu blog, Miyako? **¡****¡ESPERO QUE MEREZCA LA PUTA PENA!**"

Mientras decía todo eso, Sumika se echó a llorar irremediablemente. Justo después se sentó en un banco cercano a llorar tapándose las manos (por suerte para ella, no había nadie más en el parque). Azusa se sentó a su lado para consolarla. Tomoe no hizo más que observar la escena que se estaba aconteciendo, y Miyako se quedó cabizbaja.

"Tomoe-chan..." Dijo Miyako "Cuando Aoi te llamó, no dijiste nada de esto..."

"Lo siento, Miyako." Respondió Tomoe "Pero es algo imperdonable lo que hiciste, y tienes que arreglarlo tú."

_Tienes que arreglarlo __**tú**__..._ Esas palabras ocasionaron un vuelco en el corazón de Miyako. Tomoe usualmente ayuda a Miyako con sus problemas, pero pareció ser que éste era una excepción... y Miyako, la única responsable de todo ese follón, no supo qué hacer, qué decir... ni siquiera qué pensar...

Miyako se sintió vacía, Sumika estaba llorando sin parar, Azusa estaba consolándola a Sumika, y Tomoe no quiso intervenir...

Aparentemente, ese problema jamás se solucionó...

"¿...Sumi-chan?"

...por momentos.

Una dulce y familiar voz hizo que las cabezas de las presentas giraran hacia la dirección donde provino la voz. Todas miraron a...

"¿...Kazama...?" Sumika dijo, entre muchas lágrimas, pensando que la aparición de su fugada amiga no era más que un sueño.

"Sumi-chan... Yo..." Kazama empezó a decir "Lo siento mucho..."

Después escuchar las palabras de Kazama, Sumika comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella volviese hacia Sumika para pedirle disculpas.

Cuando recuperó el control, Sumika dejó de llorar. A ella se le ocurrió levantarse del banco y abrazar a Kazama, pero no era momento para ponerse afectuosa... y menos delante de Miyako. Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

"Miyako. ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Kazama?" Sumika dijo.

"Sí." Esta vez el comportamiento de Miyako ha sufrido un cambio brusco, pero positivo. Antes de que Kazama viniera al parque, era una chica muy insegura de sí misma; y luego, en ese mismo instante, se mostró a una Miyako decidida y confiada de sus propias palabras que iba a decir frente a Kazama y Sumika, cuya relación depende de dichas palabras.

"Este mediodía, compré en la licorería de Aoi, una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte que he leí el otro día por Internet." Miyako explicó "Dado a que soy mayor de edad, conseguí comprarlo, aunque Aoi me preguntó que para qué la quería, pero no le respondí nada."

"Sí, eso es verdad." Azusa añadió. "No insistí porque pensaba que era personal."

"Después de comprar la bebida, fui a casa de Murasame. Al llegar a la puerta principal -la entrada-, escondí la bebida en mi espalda para que Murasame no me viera en cuanto ella abría la puerta. Llamé, y ella misma me saludó; le pedí que me diera una lectura sobre relaciones entre chicas para el club de chicas. Murasame me dijo que tenía una revista, y volvió dentro de casa para buscarlo."

"_Ahora es cuando empieza la película... ¿Qué habrá hecho Miyako?_" Sumika pensó.

"Mientras Sumika estaba en su habitación -creo-, aproveché ese momento para entrar en casa, ir a la cocina y busqué su refresco preferido: su Pepsi. Entonces vacié media botella del Pepsi... bebiendo..."

"¿Beberlo?" Azusa preguntó, un tanto sorprendida.

"Pensé en verterlo en el fregadero, pero los restos del refresco quedarían en él, y aunque usara el agua del grifo para deshacerme de ellos, Sumika escucharía correr el agua y eso no era buena idea. De modo que me bebí media botella del refresco... y he de admitir que estaba bueno."

"Sigue la historia, por favor." Sumika pidió.

"Bien. Cuando había vaciado media botella, vertí con cuidado el alcohol en la botella. Como eran del mismo color los líquidos, no se podía distinguir casi nada la diferencia." Miyako explicó "Cuando terminé, dejé el refresco con alcohol donde estaba y volví hacia la entrada de la casa, con la botella de alcohol en mi espalda. Unos segundos después, vi a Sumika acercándose a mí y me dio la revista que le pedí. Nos despedíamos entonces." Miyako soltó un suspiro "Espero que todo esto haya dejado claro... Pido perdón por todo lo ocurrido..."

"Bueno, yo..." Sumika iba a decir, pero Kazama interrumpió.

"Entonces, Miya-chan, ¿por qué querías hacer este montaje?"

La pregunta de Kazama puso los pelos de punta a Sumika. Ésta escuchó anteriormente a Miyako que era para que esa pareja diera "un paso adelante" en su relación. Empezaba a temer lo peor... Porque si se lo dice a Kazama...

Pero Miyako captó la reacción de Sumika y respondió lo siguiente, riendo:

"Simplemente quería gastaros una broma. ¡Ya está!"

Ante la sorpresa de todas, excepto Sumika, Miyako aprovechó el descuido de todas ellas para guiñarle un ojo a Sumika. Ésta comprendió el guiño y creyó que Miyako no quería decir la verdadera razón de su jugada hacia Kazama y Sumika.

"Bueno... Estás perdonada, pero que sea la última vez." Sumika dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Miyako también.

"Quédate tranquila, no volverá a suceder." Miyako dijo.

Después de que la situación se calmó, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba haciéndose muy de noche. Se despidieron de una forma breve (y gentil, ya que se había solucionado el problema) y Tomoe y Miyako siguieron por un camino y Azusa, Sumika y Kazama por otro camino.

* * *

Poco después, habían llegado al hogar de Azusa.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa." Azusa agradeció "No me siento muy cómoda estando sola en una calle en horas nocturnas..."

"No pasa nada, Azusa. Ya estás en tu casa." Sumika dijo "Nosotras nos vamos hacia la mía..." Y mira a Kazama "si es que Kazama quiere, claro..."

"Sí, sí quiero, Sumi-chan." Kazama respondió.

"Oye, ¿dónde tienes tus cosas?"

"Están en tu casa. Te dejaste la puerta abierta." Kazama se rió "Pero yo ya la cerré, tranquila."

"Menos mal..." Dijo Sumika, pensando que su "mansión" podría ser un blanco perfecto para los ladrones.

"Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¿no?" Azusa dijo.

"Sí, Kazama y yo ya nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego!" Sumika se despidió.

"¡Hasta pronto!" Kazama también.

Justo después, Sumika y Kazama se distanciaron de la casa de Aoi, quien ésta todavía se quedó observando a la pareja con un pensamiento en mente:

"_Sumika-chan... Aún no te pedí disculpas por lo de antes..._"

* * *

"¿Y cómo es que cambiaste de idea, Kazama?" Sumika preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres, Sumi-chan?" Kazama respondió.

"A... A lo de volver a mi casa... Pensaba que no nos hablaríamos más..."

"Bueno, reconocí que estaba furiosa y no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando me calmé, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas."

"¿Y cómo me encontraste en el parque?"

"Encontré tu móvil en tu habitación, y en él vi una conversación abierta entre tú y Tomoe; ahí fue cuando leí el lugar donde os ibais a reunir."

"Vaya..."

"Y borré todas esas fotos y ese vídeo."

Sumika, iba a quedarse decepcionada ante tal afirmación, pero se sintió orgullosa por librarse del contenido multimedia que le perjudicaba a Kazama, porque ella es la única que le importaba mucho y de verdad a Sumika.

"Me alegro de que lo hicieras." Sumika sonrió.

"¿En serio?" Kazama respondió.

"Claro, porque no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera. Ya sea emocionalmente o físicamente."

Kazama, entonces, abrazó fuerte a Sumika. Ésta se ponía un poco ruborizada.

"Gracias, Sumi-chan, por pensar en mí."

"Eh... De nada, Kazama..."

* * *

Estaban entrando a casa de Sumika, una vez llegado ahí. Y efectivamente, las cosas de Kazama estaban allí. Debido al panorama agotador, la pareja no hizo más que concentrarse en prepararse para ir a la cama.

Después de una pequeña charla sin importancia, Kazama y Sumika comenzaron a dormir.


	15. Capítulo 15: A De Ce

**Nota del autor: A partir de este momento (o en esta ocasión) la historia se desarrollará desde el punto de vista de varios/as personajes diferentes (empezando por Kazama), en tercera persona. Que disfruten del capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Tres días habían pasado desde los acontecimientos difíciles del anterior capítulo.

Kazama vio, desde la entrada de la casa de Sumika, cómo Sumika estaba poniendo un par de maletas en el maletero de un coche de la clase sedan de un color azul oscuro aparcado en la calle. Sumika estaba terminando y cerró el maletero.

"No sabía que tenías coche, Sumi-chan." Kazama dijo, un poco extrañada.

"Bueno. Hace casi un año que estaba recibiendo clases de conducción, aprobé, y recientemente alquilé este coche por unos días." Sumika respondió.

"¿Me podrías repetir a dónde vas, Sumi-chan?"

"Tengo que ir hacia el torneo de karate donde participa la clase de mi padre. Están en la ronda final y me pidió por teléfono que asistiese, de modo que voy a ir."

"Muy bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte la casa."

"Anda ya, por mí no te molestes..."

"No es ninguna molestia, Sumi-chan."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuidarás esta casa por mí, Kazama?"

"Te lo prometo."

"Bueno, está bien." Sumika miró en su reloj de muñeca "¡Vaya, la hora que es...! Tengo que partir ya." Sumika se dirigió al coche y entró en él.

Mientras Sumika arrancaba el coche, Kazama se acercaba a la ventanilla del conductor (o conductora, en ese caso). Kazama tenía algo que decirle a Sumika.

"Oye, Sumi-chan... Ten cuidado, por favor..." Kazama dijo, con un tono de preocupación.

"Tranquila. Saqué un sobresaliente en el examen práctico." Sumika respondió, tranquilizando a Kazama. "Te llamaré al móvil en cuanto llegue al destino."

"Vale, Sumi-chan. Hasta pronto."

"Hasta la vista, Kazama."

El coche comenzó a acelerar despacio y en cuanto torció en un cruce, se fue de la vista de Kazama. Ella se quedó mirando el cruce donde se fue Sumika durante minutos. No se sabía por qué, pero estaba así, como en los clásicos clichés de las películas de drama. Al poco rato, Kazama entró en la casa de Sumika.

Dentro, Kazama se dirigió a la habitación de Sumika y observó el escritorio: vio que todavía sigue conservando la foto que se hizo con Sumika 4 años atrás -aunque ella lo había visto otras veces, esa vez, la sensación de ver la foto era diferente.

"_...me siento sola..._" Kazama no pudo evitar pensar eso.

No obstante, ella misma se propuso a cuidar de la casa de su mejor amiga, tal como lo había prometido. Salió de la habitación, entró a la cocina y cogió de un armario los típicos instrumentos de limpieza y se puso manos a la obra para hacer limpieza en la casa.

Al menos para matar el tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kazama se había despertado algo temprano, como a las 7 de la mañana. Lo primero que hizo nada más levantarse fue comprobar su teléfono móvil para averiguar si había una llamada perdida o un mensaje por parte de Sumika.

No había ninguna novedad.

Kazama, al sentirse un poco decepcionada con esto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse un baño breve.

Después, mientras estaba en la bañera, no paraba de pensar en su amiga Sumika. Quería hablar con ella, quería verla a ella... Y quería hacer muchas cosas con ella; Kazama empezaba a sentirse muy sola y preocupada por no saber noticias de Sumika.

"_Vale. En cuanto termine, voy a llamar a Sumi-chan. No creo que esto sea norm..._"

El pensamiento de Kazama fue interrumpido por un "¡RIIIIING!" del teléfono de casa.

"_¡Es ella! ¡Tiene que ser ella!_" Kazama pensó mientras rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla puesta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba el teléfono sonando. Ella lo cogió al llegar.

"¿Sumi-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¡Me tenías preocupada!" Kazama exclamó de forma precipitada.

"Oiga, ¿es usted Ushio Kazama?" Una voz femenina desconocida respondió al teléfono.

"Eh... Sí, ¿quién es usted?" Kazama se llevó una sorpresa al saber que al otro lado del teléfono no era Sumika.

"Es amiga de Sumika Murasame, ¿verdad?" La mujer seguía haciendo preguntas.

"Sí. Somos amigas..."

"Y su coche era un sedan de color azul oscuro."

"Cierto, ¿por qué?"

* * *

"¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya, Tomoe-chan?"

"Todavía no, Miyako."

Miyako tenía tapados sus ojos con las manos de Tomoe. Estaban caminando hacia un rumbo que Miyako desconocía, aunque la única pista que tenía es que se trataba de un sitio cerrado -porque hace rato tuvo la sensación de haber entrado en un edificio.

Mucho después, al escuchar un sonido de la puerta, dar un par de pasos y escuchar la puerta cerrándose, Tomoe dijo: "Ya los puedes abrir." apartando sus manos de la vista de su novia.

Miyako abrió los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba, junto con Tomoe, en un apartamento amueblado de manera formal, con cuadros preciosos, objetos de decoración como jarrones o lámparas de lujo, el suelo brillaba... Todo un lujazo.

"¡Es increíble, Tomoe-chan!" Miyako estaba maravillada "¿Pero por qué me enseñas esto?"

"Miyako Taema, ¿quieres vivir conmigo aquí?" Tomoe se declaró.

"Ay, Tomoe-chan... No tenías que pagar un piso muy caro para vivir conmigo..."

"Créeme, Miyako. Puedo permitírmelo."

"Porque tu familia es rica, ¿verdad?"

"Desde hace mucho, y lo sabes, amor."

En ese momento, Miyako saltó a los brazos de su amada Tomoe y se abrazaron así.

"¡Claro que sí, Tomoe-chan!" Miyako aceptó, feliz.

"Me alegro, Miyako... Te quiero..."

"Yo también te quiero, Tomoe-chan..." Ambas se dieron un beso profundo, y a Miyako se le ocurrió algo "Cariño, me han entrado ganas de... ¿Lo hacemos aquí?"

"Como desees, princesa mía. Te acompañaré hasta el dormitorio..." Tomoe no se lo pensó dos veces y cargó con Miyako a la cama (de dos personas) de dicho dormitorio.

Allí, empezaron a "matarse" de besos y abrazos, ambos muy intensos. Cuando había llegado el momento de quitarse sus ropas mutuamente...

...el teléfono móvil de Tomoe sonó. En el momento más oporturno.

"Ah... Vaya, el teléfono..." Tomoe detuvo los besos "Tengo que cogerlo, Miyako..."

"No pasa nada. Soy una persona paciente." Miyako se lo tomó con toda tranquilidad esa interrupción.

"¿Diga?... Ah, hola, Kazama-kun. ¿Qué tal?..." La cara de Tomoe pasó de alegre a seria "¿Qué ha pasado...?... Dios mío... ¿Estás segura?... Mira, llamaré a Kiyori-kun y a Azusa-kun para quedar... Bueno, pues llamaré a esta última... De acuerdo. Lamento mucho oír eso... Vale, a las 12 en la estación... Vale, hasta pronto..."

* * *

"¡Azusa! ¡Es para ti!" La madre llamó a Azusa, teniendo en la mano el teléfono inalámbrico.

"¡Estupendo! Debe ser Sumika-chan." Azusa cogió el teléfono "¿Digame?"

"Aoi-san, soy Tomoe." La voz de ésta se escuchó en el teléfono.

"Ah, hola, Tomoe." Suspiró Azusa, un poco decepcionada -esperaba que fuera Sumika la del teléfono- "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos que quedar todas en la estación, a las 12. Ha sucedido algo grave."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Yo... Esto va a ser duro explicarlo..."

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, Tomoe?"

* * *

Una pareja estaba paseando por un parque de paisaje hermoso. Consistía en un chico y en una chica, bien vestidos, y ambos estaban cogidos de la mano. Se les veían muy felices.

"Esta sesión de cine matinal ha estado genial..." Kiyori dijo, sin esconder una sonrisa "Me gustó cómo al final de la película el chico se sacrificó para salvar a la chica... Y al día siguiente, el mismo chico apareció para decirle a la chica que sobrevivió y se le confesó su amor... Qué bonito..."

"Sí, ha estado hermosa la película, de las mejores que he visto." Akemiya admitió, también con una sonrisa "Y la banda sonora tampoco era lo de menos. También me parece sobresaliente la interpretación que pusieron los actores en la peli."

"Oye, Masaki-kun..." Kiyori preguntó "¿Serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida para salvar la mía?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Akemiya se ruborizara, dado a que es una de esas preguntas del millón que hace la gente. Después de pensarlo un poco, él respondió:

"Sí, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida para salvar a la tuya. No importa lo que pase, porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo..."

Kiyori parecía que iba a desmayarse, después de escuchar aquello "Oh... Masaki-kun..." Abrazó a Akemiya muy fuerte y éste le devolvió el abrazo del mismo calibre.

Justo después, las caras de cada joven se iban acercando cada una a la otra poco a poco, así, cerrando los ojos para escribir un comienzo nuevo en la historia de esta pareja: un primer beso.

Pero justo antes de besarse, el móvil de Kiyori sonó repentinamente. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, y luego se echaron unas risas.

"Je, je... Tengo que coger el teléfono, Masaki-kun..." Kiyori dijo entre risas, mientras estaba sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

"Claro, claro..." Akemiya también se estaba matando de risa "¡Por mí no hay problema! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

Una vez que Kiyori terminó con sus risas (en un tiempo breve), respondió a la llamada:

"¿Sí? ¿Diga?"

"Kiyori-chan... Reúnete hoy en la estación de tren a las 12... Ha pasado algo..." La voz de Kazama parecía muy diferente del resto de las veces que Kiyori escuchó... parecía deprimida o llorando.

"¿Ushio-chan?" Kiyori se extrañó "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Sí... Sumi-chan... Ella..."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"**¡****¡SUFRIÓ UN ACCIDENTE DE COCHE!**"


	16. Capítulo 16: Hostal

11:55. Aquéllos que estaban en la estación de tren, con una maleta cada uno, fueron los siguientes: Tomoe, Miyako, Azusa, Kiyori, Akemiya... y finalmente la dolida Kazama. Dolida porque su mejor amiga, Sumika, ha sufrido un accidente de coche; al menos le habían dicho por teléfono hace un par de horas.

Cada uno/a tenía una mediana maleta porque al lado del hospital donde hospedaba Sumika había un hostal donde descansar y dormir mientras ella se recuperaba. Por lo visto, el viaje en tren duraría teóricamente 2 horas de viaje hasta la estación cercana a dicho hospital.

Nadie había dicho nada, apenas se saludaron, pero nada más. Un par de minutos después, llegó el tren y todo el grupo entró ahí, una vez dentro, tomaron asiento.

En 10 incómodos minutos desde que el tren partió nadie dirigió la palabra a nadie. Todas estaban sumidas en el oscuro silencio, dadas las circunstancias.

Tomoe observó a Kazama. Ésta estaba cabizbaja, pero se podía apreciar que su rostro estaba rojo de soltar lágrimas. Tomoe se acercó a ella, no de una manera brusca, por supuesto.

"No estás obligada a responderme la pregunta, pero..." Tomoe empezó "¿Sumika-kun está en coma?"

Kazama asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y está lejos del lugar donde iba a reunirse con su padre o está cerca?"

"Había llegado..." Kazama dijo en voz baja, la depresión también le afectó la voz "Y justo entonces chocó contra un coche a gran velocidad de forma violenta..."

El silencio invadió a Tomoe por un momento. Nunca se imaginaba que un accidente tan típico le sucedería a una persona afortunada como Sumika.

"Lamento haberlo escuchado..." Tomoe dijo.

"He escuchado que también los familiares de Sumi-chan irán a visitarla, y también sus amistades..." Kazama añadió.

"Vaya, realmente Sumika-kun tiene mucha gente que la quiere mucho..."

"Sí..."

Tomoe dio un vistazo rápido a sus camaradas de viaje. Notó que sus miradas estaban clavadas al suelo y con algunas lágrimas, especialmente Akemiya y Azusa. Estaba claro que habían escuchado la conversación.

Nada más que decir.

* * *

Una vez llegado al destino a las 14 horas del mediodía, el grupo bajó del tren y no les costó mucho encontrar el hospital donde hospedaba Sumika.

Al entrar en él (Kazama la primera), se encontraron en la sala de espera mucha gente, Kazama reconoció al padre y a los hermanos de Sumika. No había duda de que eran sus familiares.

Después de una breve presentación entre las amigas de Kazama y los familiares de Sumika, Kazama pidió al médico que la viera.

"Lo siento, chica, pero ahora mismo se acabó el horario de visita." Dijo el médico.

"¡¿Cuánto tendré que esperar, entonces?" En ese momento, Kazama no podía más "¡Es mi mejor amiga, por favor, déjame verla!"

"Entiendo cómo se siente en estos momentos, pero no hay otra opción." Dijo el médico paternalmente "Puede verla entre las 6 y las 8 de la tarde. Aunque tengo que avisarle que todavía sigue en coma, de modo que ella no podrá escucharla."

Entre decepción y paciencia, Kazama asintió "Muy bien, muchas gracias, señor. Hasta luego."

Después de la conversación, Kazama se dirigió hacia la reunión entre sus amistades y los familiares de Sumika. Charlaron allí, y mucho después el padre de Sumika les enseñó el hostal y les ayudó a cada uno/a a escoger las habitaciones. A partir de entonces, dejó a los/las jóvenes solos.

Eran 3 habitaciones. En una de ellas ocuparía Tomoe y Miyako. En la segunda Kiyori y Akemiya. Y en la tercera Kazama y Azusa. Quedaban en eso después de discutir sobre quién acompañaba a quién.

En cada habitación, cada pareja guardaba sus maletines y decidió tomar un breve descanso.

* * *

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones:

"Vaya..." Akemiya murmuró.

"¿Qué pasa, Masaki-kun?" Kiyori preguntó.

"Sumika..."

"Sí... Pobre chica..."

"No se merecía un desastre así..."

"Ya..."

Las ganas de hablar entre Kiyori y Akemiya eran, digamos, mínimas; dadas las circunstancias...

* * *

"Oye, Tomoe-chan..."

"Dime, Miyako."

"¿Tú crees que la culpa del accidente la tuvo Sumika o el conductor que se estrelló contra ella?"

"Pues la verdad no estoy segura... Pero dudo que sea de Sumika. Si le dijo a Kazama que obtenía un sobresaliente en el examen de la autoescuela, entonces la culpa sería del conductor."

"Sí..."

La otra pareja tampoco tuvo muchas ganas de hablar.

* * *

Tanto Azusa como Kazama estaban distantes la una a la otra. Cada una era una gran amiga de Sumika, y normalmente no se hablaban mucho. Añádele al hecho trágico de Sumika y verás que ninguna quería hablar, ni mucho menos. Casi 0% de posibilidades.

Azusa, de vez en cuando, echó un vistazo rápido a Kazama, y viceversa; y en una ocasión, cuando sus miradas de cruzaron entre sí, ninguna quería mirar a la otra más.

"_Qué incómodo es esto..._" Azusa pensó "_Pero además... Todavía me siento vacía por no haberle pedido mis más sinceras disculpas a Sumika por "lo que hicimos" hace poco... Y también me siento dolida porque Kazama no lo sabe... ¿Qué hago...?_"

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Ushio-san, Aoi-san?" Una voz femenina se escuchó "Vayan abajo, en la entrada del hotel. Todos vamos a comer."

"Eh, de acuerdo." Azusa dijo.

En cuanto se levantó y dio un par de pasos, Azusa se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Kazama seguía donde estaba y triste.

"¿Kazama, te gustaría comer con las demás?" Azusa preguntó.

"No, gracias. Necesito estar sola un tiempo..." Kazama respondió.

"...vale... Como quieras." Azusa creía que un poco de compañía le ayudaría a Kazama a sobrellevar bien la situación, pero decidió no insistir y salir por la puerta cerrándola después.

* * *

Poco después, Kazama cogió una de las almohadas de su cama, lo abrazó muy fuerte, dejó su cabeza hundirse en ella y lloró en la ídem. Ella, llorando, gritó todo lo que pudo en su almohada, de tal forma que el volumen del llanto decreciera debido a que Kazama tenía la cabeza hundida en su almohada y por eso no se escuchaba el llanto.

"¡Sumi-chan! ¡Sumi-chan! **¡****¡SUMI-CHAN! ¡SUMI-CHAAAAAAN!**"

**Nota del autor: ... No estoy seguro si este capítulo traumatizará a algunos/as, si los desconsolará, o si los deprimirá; así que si me he pasado un poco, pido disculpas, lo digo en serio.**

**Antes que nada, disculpen si me he retrasado "un poco". Tengo un webcómic en desarrollo y he tenido muchos imprevistos de todo tipo (entre ellos, el típico bloqueo de escritor en este capítulo) todo este tiempo desde el último capítulo de este Fan Fiction.**

**No me perdonaría para nada si no os aviso que voy a tardar mucho en el "making" del próximo capítulo. Necesito ver varias veces el último capítulo de Sasameki Koto para poder memorizarme los familiares "lejanos" de nuestra _Sumi-chan_. Sumika Loves no sería lo mismo sin esos familiares.**

**Y de paso, para "meterme" más en la serie, escuchar varias veces la OST del anime. No sé si me entendéis con esto último.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto y espero que hayan disfrutado (o llorado) con este capítulo!**


	17. Capítulo 17: Un paseo

Las amigas de Sumika -excepto Kazama- se reunieron con los familiares de Sumika. Después de una breve charla, comenzaron a dar un paseo por los alrededores para, a primera vista, liberarse del estrés y tensión debido al problema de Sumika.

En ese momento llevaban unos 10 minutos de camino.

"¿Y dónde vamos a comer?" Preguntó Kiyori.

"A un restaurante que lleva años en este lugar." El padre de Sumika respondió "A Sumika le encantaba ir allí desde que fue una niña, adoraba los postres que se hacían allí. Será como hacerle homenaje a Sumika por ese hecho."

"Ya... Entiendo..." Azusa se mostró comprensiva, aunque también preocupada.

Tomoe observó durante un buen rato a Azusa. Ésta mostraba en su rostro preocupación, mucha preocupación. Tomoe pensó que Sumika era una persona especial para ella. También notó que ella era la más separada del grupo, justo detrás del ídem (aunque no demasiado, claro).

"Miyako, voy a hablar un segundo con Azusa a solas, ¿vale?" Tomoe susurró a su amada.

"Vale, Tomoe-chan... ¿Cuánto tardarás?" Miyako respondió.

"Lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes por mí."

Justo después, Tomoe se acercó hacia Azusa para hablar con ella durante el camino.

"A Sumika-kun..." Tomoe empezó en voz baja "La aprecias mucho, ¿verdad?"

Azusa, al escuchar esto último, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y desfilaron hacia abajo por el rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla de Azusa. Ésta se secó sus lágrimas con una mano y asintió mucho con la cabeza.

"Saldrá de ésta, Azusa-kun. Me han dicho que el conductor que chocó contra Sumika-kun no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero ella sí." Tomoe trató de tranquilizar a Azusa "Puede haber perdido la consciencia simplemente, pero no la vida."

"Ya... Pero... Sumika-chan y yo fuimos amigas desde... hace mucho tiempo... No creía que ella iba a sufrir un accidente de tráfico tan típico... Tan..."

Mientras Azusa decía todo eso, ella brotaba más y más lágrimas de los ojos de forma incontrolada.

"Azusa-kun..." Tomoe dijo "Somos tus amigas, todavía nos tienes a nosotras..."

"Ya, pero..." Azusa dijo, llorando en silencio "Sumika-chan es única, no sé por qué querríais sustituirla..."

"No he dicho nada de sustituirla. Todas esperamos que Sumika-kun se recupere."

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Kazama había entrado al hospital donde se hospedaba Sumika. Había entrado con tanta prisa, pero, de alguna forma, sintió una especie de esperanza a su alrededor, sintió que Sumika se despertaba.

Cuando Kazama había entrado a la habitación de la paciente, se encontró con todas sus amigas y con los familiares de Sumika, en un ambiente bastante diferente... Y luego vio a alguien tapado con una manta blanca a cuerpo entero.

"Kazama... Sumika ha..."

"No puede ser..."

Kazama, con altos niveles de nerviosismo en su interior, puso una mano en el mantel y destapó a la paciente de la habitación. En cuanto vio el inerte rostro de Sumika, supo que ya había llegado a la otra vida...

"No... No puede ser posible... Sumi-chan... ¡Sumi-chan...!"

"**¡SUMI-CHAN!**"

Después del grito que soltó Kazama, miró a su alrededor: estaba en una de las camas de la habitación que compartiría con Azusa. Miró rápidamente su móvil y se dio cuenta de que la fecha era la misma que antes, cuando había partido con sus amigas al hospital donde estaba Sumika.

Una pesadilla... Fue una maldita pesadilla...

"Gracias al cielo que sólo era una pesadilla..." Kazama se dijo para sí misma "Aunque espero que eso no suceda realmente..."

Kazama empezó a recordar: llegó con sus amigas al hospital donde descansaba Sumika -en coma-, después de una presentación rápida entre los familiares de Sumika y las amigas de Kazama, los penúltimos sugirieron que las chicas (y chico) pasen una pequeña temporada en el hostal más cercano al hospital.

Habían 3 habitaciones reservadas para ellas. Tomoe iba con Miyako, Kiyori con Akemiya, y Kazama con Azusa. Ésta, después de recibir una llamada, sugirió a Kazama pasear fuera, pero declinó la oferta decidiendo quedarse sola en la habitación; Azusa no insistió y se marchó.

Justo después de haber repasado los antecedentes que sucedieron, Kazama se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba lleno de humedad, humedad debido a las lágrimas que soltaba mientras estaba en los últimos momentos del terrible sueño que tuvo.

Kazama cogió de uno de sus bolsillos su pañuelo y empezó a secarse la cara.

Luego, se quedó tendida en la cama, mirando al techo sin más. Pensaba llamar a sus amigas, pero ya estarían lejos del hostal. A consecuencia de esto último, Kazama decidió quedarse en la habitación, sola.

Para no aburrirse, se sacó de su mochila -que tenía al lado- un reproductor MP3 con auriculares, se puso éstos en las orejas, y con el dial del reproductor, seleccionó una canción (con opción de repetición) que trata de una melodía de piano llamada "_The Day After..._", del autor Yiruma.

Mientras se quedó tendida en la cama y escuchando la melodía, la mente de Kazama voló sobre ella (metafóricamente) y visualizó los momentos más hermosos que compartió con Sumika: cuando se hicieron amigas, cuando Sumika la defendía, cuando la ayudaba con los deberes, cuando se unió al club de chicas junto con ella, cuando ensayaron el "primer beso", cuando se fue al parque acuático con ella, cuando telefoneó a Sumika cuando ésta no daba señales de vida, cuando decidió vivir con ella y cuidar de ella y de su casa...

Tantas cosas bellas para recordar, y con esa melodía sonando... A Kazama le cerraban los ojos, poco a poco para que comenzara a dormir de nuevo...

...con una diferencia: su sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota del autor: ¿Me echabais de menos? Yo también a vosotros/as.**

**Estoy seguro que la mitad de vosotros/as os habéis asustado en el sueño de Kazama.**

**El webcómic me dejó con la agenda tan apretada que no sé como pasé por alto este Fan Fiction, en serio. Tengo tantos proyectos en mente que no puedo prestarles tanta atención a todos, así que ruego me comprendan por esto.**

**Para el próximo capítulo intentaré hacerlo más largo, pero no puedo prometer nada, no olviden que tengo estudios que atender (_también_).**

**Si os aburrís y tenéis Facebook, pues busquen "Yuri" en la red social; es un grupo donde intervienen miles de Yuristas y podéis ser uno/a de ellos/as, yo incluido. También hay fotos donde podéis echarle "un vistazo", hay cientos de ellos.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	18. Capítulo 18: Ella

**Nota del autor: Me da a mí que no os ha gustado el anterior capítulo, por su corta duración. Por esta ocasión intentaré hacerlo más largo de lo normal. Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

6 y media de la tarde.

Azusa Aoi abrió la puerta de su habitación (y la de Kazama) y lo primero que vio fue a Kazama durmiendo con una sonrisa marcada. Azusa, extrañada por esa sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándola.

"_¿Cómo podría ser que ella esté antes deprimida y ahora está feliz?_" Pensó Azusa "_Lo siento, Kazama, por despertarte, pero ahora mismo el horario de visita a Sumika-chan está en activo._"

Al segundo, Azusa puso una mano en el hombro de Kazama dormida, y justo después ésta se despertó, abriendo los ojos (obvio); pero lo más impresionante es que todavía Kazama seguía conservando su sonrisa.

"Esto... Ushio-san, el horario de visita está..."

"Hora de visitar a Sumi-chan, ¿sí?" Kazama adivinó la afirmación de Azusa.

"Eh, sí, cierto..." Azusa se sorprendió mucho por la adivinación.

"Bueno, yo ya me arreglaré un poco e iremos a visitarla. No tardaré." Kazama, que fue directa al cuarto de baño, seguía conservando su sonrisa.

Azusa, al segundo, se quedó con cara de "pero qué demonios ha pasado" y se preguntaba qué hizo que Kazama recuperara su sonrisa; porque además, Azusa seguía preocupada por lo que podría pasar con Sumika al final...

...no obstante, recordó las palabras que le dijo Tomoe:

"_...el conductor que chocó contra Sumika-kun no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero ella sí. Puede haber perdido la consciencia simplemente, pero no la vida._"

Al recordar esto, Azusa sonrió un poco -aunque no tanto como Kazama-, pensando que el cinturón le había protegido de las garras de la muerte en el accidente causando sólo la pérdida de consciencia.

"¡Vale, Aoi-san!" Kazama salió del cuarto de baño, manteniendo su sonrisa que siempre le había bonita "¡Ya estoy lista para ver a Sumi-chan!"

"Sí, vale..." Azusa no paraba de sorprenderse a medida que ve a Kazama tan optimista que se olvidó de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

* * *

"¿Crees que Ushio-chan seguirá deprimida?" Kiyori preguntó.

"Espero que no..." Miyako respondió "No me gustaría pensar que lo estuviese pasando mal..."

"¡Ya estoy aquí, chicas!"

La voz optimista de Kazama llegando a la entrada del hostal donde le esperaban sus amigas (y amigo) cogió por sorpresa a éstas.

"¿Ushio-chan...?" Kiyori no podía explicarse qué le había pasado a Kazama para un cambio de humor tan... "radical".

"¡Es hora de ponerse optimistas, amigas! ¡Seguro que Sumi-chan se recuperará!" Kazama no dejaba de animar a la gente.

"Muy bien, Kazama-kun, ve delante, que ya te alcanzaremos." Tomoe dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Vale, hasta luego, chicas!"

Kiyori y Akemiya se fueron al hospital acompañando a Kazama; dejando en la entrada solas a Tomoe y Miyako.

En el lugar también llegó Azusa, todavía con una cara de pasmada por la alegría súbita de Kazama. Tomoe y Miyako le estaban esperando a ella.

"Lamento la tardanza, es que..." Azusa intentó explicarse, pero Miyako la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¡No me lo preguntes! ¡Ella misma estaba en plan alegre cuando llegué!" Azusa se explicó "¡Ni siquiera sé qué le devolvió la sonrisa!"

"Bueno, lo más importante es que Kazama recuperó los ánimos para ver a Sumika-kun con vida." Tomoe dijo "No sabemos cómo, pero lo hizo, y eso es lo que importa. Vayámonos con ella."

"Si no os importa... Me quedaré fuera un rato; necesito un poco de aire y pensar un poco." Azusa respondió.

"Comprendo, amiga mía, que quieras distraerte, con todo lo que está pasando." Tomoe luego se dirigió a Miyako "¿Vamos, amor?"

"¡Sí, cari!" Miyako cogió el brazo izquierdo de Tomoe y ambas marcharon hacia el hospital.

* * *

Kazama aguardaba en la sala de espera (manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque esta vez discretamente para no hacer que la familia de Sumika piense mal de ella), los familiares de Sumika estaban en su habitación (uno por uno) para darle buenos deseos para ella en persona -aunque esté inconsciente. Kazama decidió esperar a su turno porque pensó que los familiares de Sumika deberían ir primero.

Cuando salió el último familiar de Sumika, entonces las amigas de Kazama le animaron a entrar primero. Kazama agradeció el gesto y entró en la habitación de la paciente Sumika. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

En la cama se encontraba a una chica joven con los ojos cerrados y con una sábana blanca tapada hasta los hombros; la chica también vestía de blanco (como los demás pacientes); y cabe destacar que la chica tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, justo encima de la altura de las cejas.

Esa chica era Sumika -por supuesto.

Kazama no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa sincera en cuanto vio a su mejor amiga durante años. Estaba justo ahí; inconsciente, pero estaba ahí, en la cama. Kazama se puso de rodillas y se apoyó en la cama con los codos (en una parte de la cama que no ocupaba Sumika, claro) y se limitó a mirarle a la cara.

"Hola, Sumi-chan. Soy tu amiga Kazama."

Por alguna razón, ella comenzó a hablarle a Sumika, aun sabiendo de que Sumika estaba inconsciente y por eso no podía obtener respuesta por su parte.

"Desde que me enteré del accidente, me adentró una especie de ataque de depresión... Le comuniqué la noticia a Kiyori-chan, Tomoe-chan y a Miyako-chan, y ellas les comunicaron la noticia a más amistades. Todas me acompañaron en tren, incluso Aoi-san y aquel chico de tus clases en la universidad. Tengo muchas amistades y me siento afortunada de ello."

A medida que Kazama iba hablando con Sumika, ella estaba viajando mentalmente en su baúl de los recuerdos que tuvo en su vida; concretamente estaba viajando en los tiempos desde que conoció a Sumika.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos hablando de Sempai y luego tú y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de ello? ¡Y después nos disculpábamos! Parecía que nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotras... Es... Cómo decirlo... Como si nuestra amistad jamás se rompería en peleas y discusiones... Verdaderamente eres mi mejor amiga, Sumi-chan..."

Y así seguía Kazama, rememorando sus recuerdos felices junto con Sumika...

"¿También te acuerdas de un día, en el instituto con un tiempo lluvioso, nos pusimos a jugar a un juego de encontrar una botella? ¡Todas las amigas y nosotras lo pasábamos de miedo! ¡Y lo mejor es que después se puso soleado, el tiempo!"

"Pero sobre todo, no olvidaré tampoco aquél día en verano... Intenté llamarte por móvil varias veces, y me cogiste a la última, y luego me explicaste lo ocurrido... Debiste haber sido precavida antes de lanzarte al río, aunque puedo comprender de que probablemente el chico se estaba ahogando o algo..."

* * *

Azusa estaba sentada en un banco cercano al hospital con la cabeza mirando abajo. Todavía sentía remordimientos por "liarse" con Sumika cuando ésta precisamente estaba deprimida... y todavía sentía mayores remordimientos por no contárselo a Kazama porque, en esos momentos, precisamente estaba Sumika inconsciente debido al accidente de coche.

Azusa no podía dejar de pensar en cosas realmente negativas, como por ejemplo, que se le tragase la tierra, emigrar a otro país, o en el peor de los casos, _suicidarse_.

Azusa se echaba la culpa a sí misma por no admitir ante Kazama que _casi_ había hecho el amor con Sumika.

Azusa estaba tan arrepentida, que tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que un coche familiar se aproximaba a ella. Se dio cuenta en cuando el coche aparcó y un par de adultos salieron de ella: los padres de Azusa. Azusa se levantó del banco, procurando disimular su tristeza -aunque no demasiado:

"¡Mamá, papá!" Azusa no se esperaba de que sus padres vinieran a visitarla "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Venimos a visitarte a ti y a Sumika-san." Dijo la madre "Nos duele un poco estar lejos de tu mejor amiga y no hacer nada para ayudar..."

"Vaya... No sé qué decir..." Azusa no se mostraba muy habladora en esos momentos.

"Hemos oído que Sumika-san está por ahora inconsciente debido a un accidente de coche, ¿cierto?" El padre repasó los acontecimientos.

"Sí, es cierto..." Azusa respondió "Menos mal que se puso el cinturón."

"Bueno, eso es un punto a favor de que Sumika-san saldrá de ésta."

"Sí... Supongo que sí..."

* * *

**Nota del autor: Mil perdones por la tardanza del capítulo de hoy. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer y parece que nunca se acaban, pero ese tiempo se ve recompensado por una idea que aplicaré al Fan Fiction de Sumika Loves.**

**El Fan Fiction tendrá tres finales diferentes. Tres caminos que marcarán destinos diferentes de nuestras chicas protagonistas.**

**No contaré nada más. Espero que sean pacientes esta vez porque nos vamos acercando al desenlace del Fan Fiction. Y de qué manera.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	19. Final A Parte 1: El regreso

**Nota del autor: éste es uno de los tres finales del Fan Fiction, una continuación del capítulo 18 del ídem. Hay que tener claro que los otros finales diferentes _también_ son continuaciones del mismo capítulo 18. Que disfruten del final.**

* * *

"Sumi-chan..."

_Esto fue lo primero que escuché cuando estaba en coma. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo estuve así. Apenas reconozco la voz de la chica (sí, sé que era de una chica), aunque tengo que decir que me está dando un dolor de cabeza insoportable... y apenas respiro por la nariz. No puedo mover mi cuerpo, pero lo único que siento era ese tremendo dolor de cabeza. Menuda molestia._

"Sumi-chan..."

"Sumi-chan..."

"Sumi-chan..."

_Agh... ¿Quién me llamaría constantemente así? No tengo ni la menor idea, aunque... podría ser una amiga, eso pensaba. Pero aun así... ¿qué amigas recuerdo haber tenido? No recuerdo apenas nada..._

_Sólo recuerdo mi nombre: Sumika Murasame. También recuerdo mi sexo: femenino... Pero, me temo que eso es todo lo que puedo recordar._

"Sumi-chan..."

_..._

"Sumi-chan..."

_Vale. No me puedo mover absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Sólo puedo ver un color negro y nada más. Sólo escucho y apenas respiro. No puedo mover literalmente un músculo siquiera._

"Sumi-chan..."

_Bien; no puedo conseguir nada quejándome de la vocecita de marras y del hecho de que estoy inmóvil y ciega. Piensa, Sumika, ¿qué podría hacer para averiguar quién me está llamando? A ver, piensa... Si "ella" me llama por el sufijo "-chan", ella sin duda me conocería desde hace mucho tiempo, o simplemente es una chica que quiere hacerse amiga mía... Bueno, el primer caso es lógico, así que descartemos el segundo._

"Sumi-chan..."

_¿Qué más se me ocurre...? Ni idea... No lo sé..._

_Sólo me queda una solución: esperar, a ver qué sucede._

"Sumi-chan..."

_Nada, que no para de repetir... ¡Espera!_

"¿¡Sumi-chan...!"

_Mi visión se va aclarando poco a poco hasta un tono grisáceo y poco a poco blanco... ¿Estaré abriendo los ojos...? ¡También me estoy moviendo poco a poco!_

"¡Sumi-chan!"

_¡Se acerca una luz delante mía! ¿Esto... esto será mi fin? ¿O me despertaré...?_

* * *

La joven paciente Sumika que estaba en la cama, estaba comenzando a dar señales de vida (metafóricamente dicho). Comenzaba a mover un poco los brazos, comenzaba a abrir la boca para respirar y estuvo por abrir los ojos tarde o temprano.

Kazama no podía evitar el siguiente pensamiento: "Está viva... ¿Está viva?"

Mientras Kazama esperaba ansiosa el despertar de su amiga Sumika, ésta comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, pestañeando después varias veces. Luego, Sumika abría los ojos por vez definitiva a tener clara su visión...

...en su visión, lo primero que vio fue a Kazama, feliz y con lágrimas derramándose por la cara.

Sumika, al ver a Kazama, sonrió, agitando apenas su mano. "Hola, Kazama..."

"...hola... Sumi-chan..." Kazama respondió con un tono delicado.

"Estoy en el Más Allá, ¿no?"

"¡SUMI-CHAN!" Kazama gritó, a la vez que se lanzó a abrazar a Sumika con todas sus fuerzas, "¡ESTÁS BIEN!"

"Agh..." Sumika dijo, con una voz algo ahogada "Kazama, no sé tú, pero me estás _ahogando_ con tu abrazo de oso y apenas tengo fuerzas..."

Kazama hizo caso a Sumika, aunque seguía totalmente emocionada por el despertar de Sumika.

Acto seguido, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por varias personas. Sumika las reconoció: eran sus familiares y sus amigas. Entre los gritos de emoción estaban exclamaciones como "¡Estás viva!", "¡Me alegro de que estés bien!", "¡Pensaba que no te volvería a ver!", y similares...

Aunque... cierta persona no estaba en esa habitación para poder ver a Sumika justo después de que ella se despertara...

* * *

"Azusa... ¿Qué te pasa, hija mía?" La madre de Azusa intentó consolar a su hija desanimada.

"Yo..." Azusa trató de decir entre algunas lágrimas "No sabría... cómo explicarlo..."

"Somos tus padres, Azusa, puedes contarnos cualquier cosa..." El padre dijo.

"Es que..." Azusa explicó "Hace 4 o 6 días que hice algo a Sumika-chan que no debía haberle hecho... Y siento remordimientos por ello..."

"¿Y qué le hiciste, hija mía?" La madre preguntó "¿Es grave?"

"Pues... yo..."

En ese justo momento, las palabras de Azusa fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la apertura de las puertas del hospital, de ahí salió Akemiya contento y con una buena noticia que exclamar a Azusa, que estaba muy cerca al hospital.

"¡Sumika está viva!" El chico exclamó.

La noticia hizo reaccionar a la familia Aoi que todos se animaron a ver a Sumika.

"¿A ver?" Azusa exclamó sorprendida, después de quedarse asimilando la noticia durante unos interminables 5 segundos "¡Vamos allá!"

Mientras Azusa entraba rápidamente al hospital (y Akemiya también), los padres de ella tuvieron una breve conversación:

"Oye... ¿le preguntamos luego qué sucedió con Sumika?" El padre preguntó.

"No creo que sea el momento." La madre respondió "Además, piensa que Azusa parecía como deprimida, creo que Azusa se alegraría muchísimo al ver a su mejor amiga viva. Imagínate todo lo que habrá pasado..."

El padre pareció pensativo durante un tiempo breve "...creo que tienes razón. Preguntarle a Azusa sobre el tema le deprimiría otra vez."

"Sabía que lo entenderías. ¿Vamos a verla?"

"Claro que sí, querida. Vamos."

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación de la finalmente recuperada Sumika era muy feliz. Todos/as sus familiares y amistades estaban con muchas lágrimas en los ojos. Muchísimos abrazos estaban por todas partes.

"¡Sabía que te despertarías algún día, Sumika!" Uno de los primos de Sumika exclamó "¡Sí que en realidad eres una super-heroína!"

"Je, je. No exageres, Teru, aunque sí que es un mérito haber sobrevivido a ese accidente..." Sumika se echó a reír.

"¡Sumi-chan, todas te echábamos mucho de menos!" Dijo otra prima de Sumika "Mi graduación en el dojo se acerca y me hubiese gustado que estuvieras allí para verme."

"Me imaginaba algo así, Sakuya; te tomo la palabra de que iré a tu graduación."

"¡Qué bien que estás bien! ¿Eh, Sumi-chan?" Kazama exclamó de nuevo (y eso que repitió esa misma frase una y otra vez)

"Sí, ¡y todos y todas están aquí para verme!" Sumika dijo, un poco orgullosa, hasta que... "Por cierto, ¿dónde están Azusa y Akemiya?"

En cuanto se abrió la puerta casi de golpe, coincidentalmente entraron los reyes de Roma: Azusa y Akemiya.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" Akemiya dijo "Siento la tardanza."

"No pasa nada." Sumika, en cuanto vio a su amiga Azusa la saludó "¡Hola, Azusa!"

El rostro de Azusa, por un segundo que pareció durar mucho, estaba un poco deprimente, y después de ese segundo, sonrió un poco y le devolvió el saludo a Sumika agitando la mano. Sumika no supo por qué ella se mostró indiferente, pero no le dio mucha importancia, al menos de momento.

Poco después, la puerta se abrió y entró la doctora que trató con Sumika y se encontró con la "enfermiza" euforia que ambientó la habitación de la paciente ya despierta.

"Bueno, gente, me duele un poco tener que decirles esto pero tienen que salir de la habitación, que esto no es una plaza de toros." Dijo la doctora.

"¿Qué va a pasar, doctora?" Kazama preguntó sin dudarlo.

"Los padres de Sumika tendrán que quedarse aquí para hablar de cierto inconveniente que ha sufrido Sumika. Los demás tendrán que marcharse hasta nuevo aviso."

"Bien... de acuerdo..." A Kazama no le gustó mucho la decisión de la doctora, pero no le quedaba otra.

Poco después, todo el mundo -excepto los padres de Sumika, ella misma y la doctora- salió de la habitación sin rechistar. Aun así, cuentan con la buena noticia de que Sumika estaba viva.

Kazama y compañía no hicieron más que sentarse en la sala de espera y, como su nombre indica, tocaba esperar...


	20. Final A Parte 2  Final: Epílogos

"Bueno, Kazama-kun." Tomoe le dijo a Kazama "Finalmente las buenas noticias eran ciertas."

"Sí, aunque..." Kazama dijo, con un tono de preocupación "Me pregunto de qué estará hablando la doctora con Sumi-chan..."

"Podrías acercarte a la puerta y escuchar a través de ella." Dijo Tomoe sin dudarlo un segundo "Aunque es un poco arriesgado, diría yo."

Kazama enseguida se levantó de una silla de la sala de espera, y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de Sumika, le respondió lo siguiente:

"Quien no arriesga, no gana."

En cuanto Kazama se acercó a la puerta, Miyako le susurró a Tomoe:

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso...?"

"Es una frase popular, aunque a la inversa." Tomoe respondió "Aunque la original es "Quien arriesga, gana", Kazama le habrá puesto los "noes" a la frasecita."

"Ahh..." Miyako empezó a abrazarle a Tomoe "Tú _sí_ que eres una enciclopedia de literatura, Tomoe-chan..."

"Sí... Y tú eres una enciclopedia de la lindura, Miyako..." Tomoe le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello.

Kazama se puso al lado de la puerta donde estaban al otro lado Sumika, los padres de ésta, y la doctora; y acercó un oído pegado a la puerta.

A pesar de que podía escuchar claramente las voces, no lograba diferenciar el tono de voz de cada uno. Kazama podía escuchar la conversación, pero no distinguir de quién era cada voz.

"_Un segundo... ¿que a mis piernas les pasa qué?_"

"_Minusvalía temporal. No podrás mover las piernas hasta que pasen unos 2 meses._"

"_¿Y eso cómo fue, doctora? ¿Cómo le sucedió a Sumika en las piernas?_"

"_No sabría qué decirle, señora Murasame. Es la primera vez que veo un caso así._"

"_Bueno, por lo menos sigo viva, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?_"

"_Pero... ¿te los podrás arreglar tú sola en casa, Sumika?_"

"_Pues, para ser franca... no._"

"_En tal caso, necesitarás ayuda para que te cuide en esos 2 meses. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa amiga tuya...? ¿Ushio-chan?_"

"_Sí, papá, Kazama._"

A Kazama, al escucharlo, le dio un vuelco ligero en el corazón. Su intuición le decía que debería ir al asiento donde estuvo antes, en la sala de espera; y lo hizo caso.

Al volver al asiento Kazama, Tomoe se extrañó un poco, y le preguntó a ella: "¿Para qué vuelves?"

"Ahora verás..." Contestó Kazama ansiosa.

Se abrió la puerta de Sumika por la doctora, ésta buscó con la mirada a Kazama en la sala de espera "¿Ushio Kazama, por favor?"

"¡Sí, estoy aquí!" Kazama levantó la mano.

"¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"Sí, ahora voy."

En cuanto entraron a la habitación Kazama y la doctora, poco después, Tomoe se fijó en Azusa... Aunque se haya recuperado Sumika, Azusa no era capaz de disimular su tristeza.

"Espera un momento, Miyako." Tomoe se levantó de su asiento "Voy a hablar un segundo con Azusa-kun."

"¡Vale, Tomoe-chan!" Respondió Miyako.

Tomoe se acercó a donde Azusa estaba y se sentó con ella. Azusa apenas había notado la presencia de Tomoe. Tuvieron una conversación mediante palabras susurradas:

"¿Y tus padres?" Tomoe empezó.

"Están en el mercadillo." Azusa no se mostraba muy habladora, por el momento.

"Seré franca contigo, Azusa-kun. Sumika-kun ha dado señales de vida, pero sigues deprimida. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo... No sé si decírtelo..."

"Dime qué pasó sin explicar detalles." Tomoe sugirió.

"Pues... Bueno, hace unos pocos días le hice algo a Sumika-chan que ojalá no hubiese hecho..."

"Mmm... Chica, te recomiendo tomártelo con mucha calma y dile a Sumika-kun lo que sientes de verdad. Así podrás desahogarte."

"Pero... No sé qué decir..."

"Entonces, guíate por tu corazón. Déjate llevar. Muchas veces funciona."

Azusa mentalizó un poco ese consejo, y, sorprendentemente, la escritora sonrió respondiendo:

"Vale. Lo haré."

* * *

Han pasado 7 días desde los acontecimientos anteriores. Sumika, Kazama, y compañía volvieron a sus hogares. Kazama se hacía cargo de Sumika en casa de ésta; Tomoe y Miyako estaban prosperando en el susodicho club de chicas de la biblioteca mientras vivían felices juntas en su apartamento lujoso; Azusa seguía escribiendo doujinshis y ayudando a sus padres en su negocio, también Sumika trabajaba con ellos y Kazama vino a recoger a ella para llevarle a casa; y Akemiya y Kiyori estaban empezando a trabajar en una tienda comercial, mientras Akemiya se encargaba de dependiente en la sección de moda, Kiyori se encargó de la sección de venta de películas -antes pensó por trabajar en la panadería, pero en la sección de películas ganaba mucho más dinero.

Todos vivían sus vidas, aparentemente felices...

...y llegó _ese_ día.

* * *

**Epílogo de Sumika y Kazama: "Una nueva vida"**

Kazama estaba dando un paseo con Sumika por la ciudad. Sumika ya se había recuperado, pero... tenía que estar en silla de ruedas hasta dentro del par de meses que mencionó la doctora anteriormente; pero el hecho de que Kazama le llevaba la silla le hacía sentir un poco mejor a Sumika.

No obstante, tenía en mente un pensamiento un poco pesimista por su parte:

"_Se suponía que a la vuelta de casa tendría que confesarme por Kazama... estaba por prepararme mentalmente para declararme... Pero ya da igual, ya no me importa en absoluto Kazama... ¿Para qué querría a una chica en ruedas como yo? Ya. Me rindo definitivamente. Que Kazama haga lo que quiera con su vida, no estoy dispuesto a responder por ella..._"

"¡Mira, Sumi-chan!" Kazama dijo.

La frase que soltó Kazama detuvo los pensamientos de Sumika. Ésta se limitó a mirar enfrente y apenas creyó en lo que estaba viendo...

"Nuestro antiguo instituto..." A Sumika se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

"Así es... Lugar donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas...?"

La mente de Sumika navegaba por los recuerdos hasta el momento que conoció a Kazama...

* * *

"_¡Y como volváis a faltarle el respeto a Kazama, os acordaréis de mí!" _Una Sumika más joven gritaba en el recuerdo.

"_¡Vale, ya nos marchamos!" _Unos jóvenes abusones corrieron alejándose de Kazama y Sumika.

"_Oye..." _Una joven y tímida Kazama se acercó para hablar con Sumika _"¿Por qué me protegiste...?"_

"_No soporto ver a gente que abusa de alguien menor de su tamaño; es una injusticia como una casa."_

"_Oh, vaya... Pues gracias."_

"_Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos luego en clase!"_

"_Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?"_

"_Sumika Murasame."_

"_Yo soy Ushio Kazama. Encantada de conocerla, y gracias por ayudarme..."_

"_No es nada. ¡Hasta luego!"_

"_Hasta luego..."_

_

* * *

_

A partir de aquel momento, Sumika y Kazama se hicieron grandes amigas, e inseparables, por supuesto.

"Oh, vaya... Qué recuerdos... ¿Quedará igual el lago?" Sumika dijo.

"Seguramente, ¿vamos allí, Sumi-chan?" Kazama preguntó.

"Claro, vamos."

Kazama cogió la silla de ruedas y empujó a ésta hasta llegar al lago del instituto. Apenas cambió mucho desde hace años.

"Vaya... No cambió nada... Qué nostalgia me está entrando..." Sumika dijo.

"Oye, Sumi-chan... Yo..."

"Dime, Kazama."

"¿Te gustaría... eh...?" Kazama tartamudeó un poco, y se puso ruborizada.

"¿Que si me gustaría...?" Dijo Sumika, animando a Kazama a continuar con la frase.

"Yo... eh..."

Kazama se arrodilló ante Sumika y le cogió la mano.

"¡Te _quiero_, Sumi-chan! ¡Quiero que seas mi novia!"

El golpe de sorpresa se llevó Sumika cuando Kazama vio que se le estaba... ¿declarando?

"Un segundo... ¿qué?" Sumika preguntó, más desconcertada que nunca.

"Que te amo, Sumi-chan." Kazama respondió, ruborizada "No sé si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, pero... ¡por favor, quiero que seas mi novia!"

"_Demasiado fácil..._" Lo único que pudo pensar Sumika precisamente cuando se rindió en la misión de "La Conquista de Kazama". ¿Era todo un sueño? ¿4 años tratando de ser la pareja de Kazama y ésta se le declara el día presente? "_Tiene que ser un sueño... sería __**demasiado**__ fácil..._"

Pero un hecho demuestra a Sumika misma que no es un sueño ni nada por el estilo:

Empezó a llorar y a echar mucha sangre por la nariz.

"¡Pero...! ¿¡Sumi-chan!" Kazama se alarmó "¡Estás... echando **fluidos extraños!**"

"¡Pues claro que sí!" Sumika respondió, tapándose la nariz "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme estas cosas? **¡Casi me matas de la felicidad!**"

* * *

Después del "accidente", Sumika dejó de chorrear sangre, gracias a Kazama quien se valió de un botiquín que llevaba en su bolso "por si acaso".

"O sea... Tú te enamoraste de mí desde hace 4 años, ¿verdad?" Kazama dijo.

"Sí... Eres preciosa, Kazama, y tienes una linda personalidad y... lo eres _todo_ para mí... Kazama..." Sumika confesó.

"Sumi-chan... Antes no me daba cuenta, pero... bajo esa apariencia de mujer fría esconde una personalidad agradable y dulce, y eso te hace ser una persona linda..."

"Kazama... Yo... Te amo..."

"Y yo también te amo, Sumi-chan..."

Mirándose a los ojos, las chicas se tomaban las manos, y Kazama se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Sumika sentada en la silla de ruedas.

Al lado del lago, dos chicas estaban en solitario, mirándose la una a la otra. Una de ellas estaba enamorada de la otra desde 4 años atrás, y la otra también enamorada de su amiga desde poco tiempo antes.

Se tomaron las manos entonces, Kazama y Sumika se tomaron las manos y Kazama se acercó a la cara de su amiga y le dio su primer beso. Pero no era un "primer beso" cualquiera, como el que tuvo 4 años atrás a través de una máscara o la de hace tiempo en un juego, no de ese tipo.

Era un primer beso entre Sumika y Kazama, sabiendo que ellas se aman recíprocamente.

Sumika esperaba convertirse en la pareja de Kazama durante muchísimo tiempo. Y Kazama también con Sumika hace poco.

Como opinión personal de Sumika y Kazama: "_Hacemos una pareja perfecta..._"

El beso fue corto, pero dentro de los corazones de Sumika y Kazama fue mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado... Fue un beso casi interminable...

Cuando ellas terminaron de besarse, Kazama abrazó a Sumika (ella no puede acercarse porque estaba en silla).

"No puedes imaginar el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto... Kazama..." Sumika dijo, casi llorando de alegría.

"Por favor, Sumi-chan... Llámame Ushio-chan..." Kazama pidió, también llorando de alegría.

"Bien, Ushio-chan. ¿Qué crees que nos depara en el futuro?"

Kazama, después de pensarlo un poco, dijo lo siguiente:

"Lo único que _sé_ acerca del futuro, es que nosotras estaremos juntas para siempre..."

* * *

**Epílogo de Azusa y Sumika: "Apoyo"**

Ese mismo día, Azusa estaba dándose una vuelta por la ciudad para buscar inspiración para un próximo doujinshi probablemente exitoso.

Pasando al lado de una panadería, Azusa se encontró con una sorpresa -o dos: Sumika y Kazama.

"Anda, ¡hola, Azusa!" Sumika saludó.

"Ah... Hola, Sumika..." Azusa se mostró muy tímida, dado a que no esperaba encontrarse con Sumika.

"Oye, Sumi-chan, voy a comprar unos bollos ahí." Kazama se refirió a la panadería "¿Me puedes esperar aquí?"

"Claro, Ushio-chan, te esperaré." Sumika respondió.

Después de que Kazama entrara en la panadería, la mente de Azusa empezó a centrarse en cierta frase famosa: "_Ahora o nunca..._"

"Sumika-chan, tengo que hablar contigo." Azusa fue directa al grano "Sobre lo que hicimos... en tu momento de depresión..."

"¿Qué...?" Sumika trató de hacer memoria "¡Ah, claro! Sí que me acuerdo..."

"Mientras estabas en el hospital... yo estaba moralmente dolorida por aquel momento... por no decírselo a Kazama-san..."

"Ah... Ya... Entiendo..." Sumika comprendió el punto de Azusa.

"¿Crees que sería buena idea decírselo?"

Entonces, a Sumika probablemente le salió sin pensar una de las ideas más improvisadas que ha hecho en la vida.

"Deberías hacer un doujinshi basado en estos hechos... sin revelar nuestros nombres, claro. Si quieres puedes hacer varios finales diferentes." Sumika propuso.

"Eh... ¿en serio puedo hacer varios finales en un doujinshi?" Azusa se quedó impresionada por la originalidad de la idea de varios finales.

"Sí, eso sin duda. Ah..." Sumika metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le entregó cierta cosilla a Azusa "Toma, el yo-yó que me regalaste."

"Eh... ¿Cómo...?"

"A mí me ayudó, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo." Sumika razonó.

"Vaya... No sé qué decir..." Azusa se ruborizó un poco.

"Sólo di gracias."

"Gracias, Sumika-chan..."

"De nada, Azusa."

En aquel momento, Azusa sintió que recuperó las ganas de vivir positivamente. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

"Pues ya nos veremos por ahí, ¿no?" Sumika dijo.

"Claro. ¡Hasta luego, Sumika-chan!" Azusa se alejó sin apartar la vista de Sumika.

En cuanto se distanciaron algo así como 15 metros, Azusa paró de alejarse y le declaró lo siguiente a Sumika en voz alta:

"¿Sabes? ¡Me gustas mucho, y por eso voy a hacer un esfuerzo para apoyarte!"

Y luego, se alejó, yendo hacia su casa. Con una nueva idea en mente: Hacer el doujinshi que le recomendó Sumika.

"¿Oye, Sumi-chan?" Kazama había vuelto de la panadería "¿Qué fue esa exclamación de antes?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea..." Sumika alegó, mintiendo por _última_ vez "Pero podría decirse que la chica que dijo eso estará más animada que nunca..."

* * *

**Epílogo de Tomoe y Miyako: "Felices para siempre"**

"¿Hay alguna reunión prioritaria del club de chicas próximamente?"

Tomoe, preparando unos zumos de naranja en la cocina de su nuevo apartamento, preguntó desde ahí a Miyako, quien estaba tendida en la cama doble en el dormitorio hojeando una libreta. Miyako respondió:

"Sí, el próximo martes tendremos una con algunas delegadas de un instituto femenino reciente. ¿Te pongo al día de los detalles?"

"No, todavía no, amor." Respondió Tomoe mientras iba al dormitorio y puso la bandeja de vasos de zumo en una de las mesillas de noche, y luego se quedó tendida al lado de Miyako con un gran suspiro, Miyako pasó una mano por encima.

"¿En qué piensas, Tomoe-chan?"

"Una pajarita me dijo que Sumika-kun y Kazama-kun se convirtieron en pareja."

"¡Anda! ¡Por fin, después de 4 años lo han hecho finalmente!" Miyako exclamó.

"Sí, la verdad es que hay que tener mucha paciencia con estar enamorada de alguien durante mucho tiempo."

"Cierto..."

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Miyako habló con una sonrisa tierna:

"Oye, Tomoe-chan..."

"¿Sí, mi amor?" Tomoe le respondió con la misma sonrisa que Miyako.

"¿Probemos _algo_ nuevo esta vez?" Miyako le guiñó un ojo.

Después de una pausa, Tomoe respondió:

"Me encantaría."

* * *

**Epílogo de Kiyori y Akemiya: "Próximo paso"**

_Un año había pasado después de los últimos acontecimientos..._

Una pareja de jóvenes estaba paseando por una playa, por la noche y cogidos de la mano. En un momento dado, se detuvieron a mirar las estrellas y la luna; tan brillantes...

"Qué bonito es todo esto, Masaki-kun..." Kiyori dijo.

"Sí... Definitivamente el único momento del día en el que te olvidas de todo lo sucedido..." Akemiya respondió.

"Qué lindas estrellas..."

"Lindas como tú..."

"Como tú también..."

"Kiyori..."

"¿Sí, Masaki-kun?"

El joven Akemiya se arrodilló frente a ella y le hizo la siguiente pregunta de forma directa:

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

La joven Kiyori se llevó una sorpresa en cuanto escuchó la pregunta. No sabría decir si es una reacción positiva o negativa. Pero la respuesta a la pregunta hizo que mereciese la pena el compromiso entre ella y Akemiya:

"¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!" Accedió Kiyori feliz y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Después, se abrazaron felices y con fuerza, luego se miraron a los ojos y por último se dieron un beso que será recordado en uno de los días más inolvidables para estos jóvenes.


	21. Final B Parte 1: Ida

**Nota del autor: Éste es otro de los finales de Sumika Loves, teniendo en cuenta que es otro final distinto a los otro finales, hay que leerlo como continuación del capítulo 18. Que disfruten del final.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTE FINAL PUEDE HERIR SENSIBILIDADES.**** Es decisión vuestra ver el final o no. No es mi intención crear secuelas psicológicas en los lectores, así que no me hago responsable de los que les pueda pasar en el futuro.**

**Sin más que decir, espero vuestra lectura o vuestro cerrado de ventana.**

**

* * *

**

"Pero, Azusa, hija mía, ¿por qué te sientes mal?" La madre de Azusa intentó sacar a su hija de la depresión.

"Mamá..." Azusa trató de decir "Es algo complicado y..."

En aquel momento, en el hospital hubo un jaleo que interrumpió a Azusa. Ésta y sus padres entraron en el hospital a ver qué estaba pasando. Como había mucha gente alrededor, a Azusa le costó conseguir entrar en primera fila, aunque llegó un poco tarde...

...pero no demasiado.

Azusa, cuando llegó a primera fila de la "aglomeración", lo primero que vio fueron unos doctores trasladando una camilla de un/a paciente con el soporte de vida pitando yendo hacia el pasillo del fondo y luego a una chica joven en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma con una sonrisa desquiciada...

...esa chica era Kazama.

"Sumi-chan va a vivir... Sumi-chan va a vivir..." Kazama no paraba de decir.

"¡Kazama-kun!" Tomoe se acercó para ayudarla "¡Vuelve en ti, chica!"

Pero Kazama pareció tener la mirada ida... y esa sonrisa tenebrosa, repitiéndose a sí misma "Sumi-chan va a vivir..."

Azusa no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, cerró los ojos un momento y...

* * *

...los abrió de nuevo y vio que se encontró en el asiento intermedio de su coche, con sus padres -la madre iba conduciendo.

"Lo siento, Azusa..." La madre estaba apenada.

"¿El qué...? ¿Qué pasó?" Azusa se preguntó.

"Sumika..." El padre explicó "Ha pasado a mejor vida..."

El corazón de Azusa casi salía de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la... la grave noticia.

"¿Está...? ¿Ella está...?" Azusa no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Me temo que sí, hija..."

A partir de entonces nadie dijo una palabra en el viaje de vuelta en el coche.

Sólo Azusa se tapó la cara y lloró de forma silenciosa... Durante _todo_ el viaje...

* * *

Nos situamos en el tren. En ese tren se encontraban Tomoe, Miyako, Kiyori y Akemiya... y nadie más conocido estaba con ellos.

Nadie había dicho absolutamente nada. No sólo les conmocionó la muerte de Sumika, también la locura mental de Kazama había sido causa del tremendo silencio en el grupo.

Todos ellos estaban con la cabeza abajo, pensando en lo equivocados que estaban cuando pensaban que Sumika saldría de aquello...


	22. Final B Parte 2  Final: Epílogos

Habían pasado sólo 2 días desde la muerte de Sumika... El grupo había llegado a su ciudad y todos regresaban a sus casas, probablemente destinados a vivir con remordimientos el resto de sus vidas...

_...con remordimientos..._

* * *

**Epílogo de Kazama: "El Blues de Kazama"**

_"Manicomio Shiro, dígame."_

_"Soy Norio Kazama, el hermano de Ushio."_

_"Ah, la de hace dos días, sí."_

_"¿Cómo está ella?"_

_"Francamente, no ha habido avances. Lo lamento mucho, señor Kazama..."_

_"Ya..."_

_"Además, fue hace sólo dos días desde que le hospedábamos aquí... Es demasiado pronto para que surja alguna novedad positiva en ella."_

"_Lo comprendo... Sólo es que estoy preocupado por ella, nada más..."_

"_Nosotros estamos al tanto a ver si surge algo distinto, y ya le avisaremos entonces, ¿vale?"_

"_De acuerdo, gracias... Hasta luego."_

"_Hasta luego."_

* * *

Kazama estaba en un rincón de su habitación casi vacía (tenía una cama y poco más), en el manicomio antes mencionado en la conversación telefónica.

Kazama estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte a una almohada constantemente. No recuerda un sólo segundo en el que se haya despegado de ella. Además, seguía conservando esa sonrisa desquiciada del hospital.

"_Sumi-chan va a vivir... Sumi-chan va a vivir... Sumi-chan va a vivir..."_

Eso fue lo que le decía susurrando a la almohada constantemente y sin parar...

Tarde o temprano se tendría que recuperar... Pero ese momento parece que jamás llegará...

* * *

**Epílogo de Azusa: "Desamparada"**

Nos situamos en un paisaje montañoso y seco, había un puente muy largo y alto; el tiempo era despejado y era mediodía, aproximadamente a las 13 horas. No había nadie...

...excepto una chica que iba en ese mismo puente en bicicleta. Cuando llegó a la mitad del mismo, se detuvo, y dejó su bici apoyada en una valla del puente.

Esa chica era Azusa. Quién sabe cuándo partió de casa para ir a ese puente, porque éste estaba muy lejos de su casa... bastante lejos. No llevaba su teléfono móvil.

Y su cara decía visualmente una cosa clara: tristeza.

Azusa se apoyó en la valla y procedió a admirar el paisaje contemplándolo durante unos minutos. No pasaba en ese puente ningún coche, ningún pasajero, ningún alma a ser testigo de haber visto a esta chica.

Azusa se quitó las gafas y las guardó encima de la valla del puente (cabe aclarar que la valla era amplia y cuadrada).

Se subió sin mucho esfuerzo a la valla, estando sobre ella de pie...

Se sacó de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo de color negro y se vendó los ojos...

Seguía de pie sobre la valla, inclinándose un poco hacia delante...

...y acabó con todo tirándose del puente.

* * *

**Epílogo de Tomoe y Miyako: "Recuerdos que matan"**

Miyako estaba ordenando unos libros en la biblioteca Sakura. Mientras estaba ordenándolos, una chica se acercó a Miyako y habló con ella:

"¡Hola, Miya-chan!" Dijo la chica.

"¡Ah, hola! ¿Qué tal?" Aparentemente, Miyako estuvo de buen humor.

"Hace tiempo que no veo a Tomoe-chan, ¿sabes algo de ella, por casualidad?"

"No, que yo sepa... No he tenido noticias suyas."

"Ah, bueno... Si la ves, dile que estamos preparando una fiesta en su honor al aniversario del club de chicas. ¡Hasta luego!"

"Vale, ¡hasta luego!"

Mucho más tarde, cuando Miyako terminó con los libros, fue a su despacho y se sentó en su silla...

...se tapó la cara y se echó a llorar. Añoraba a su amada Tomoe. Nunca supo a dónde se fue, y por qué. Sólo se despidió con una nota, en su apartamento recién adquirido:

"_Te nombro Presidenta del Club de chicas. Tengo que irme. Adiós, amor mío."_

Desde entonces, Miyako jamás volvió a ver a Tomoe... y lo peor es que no conoció los motivos...

* * *

**Epílogo de Kiyori y Akemiya: "Por propia voluntad"**

Kiyori y Akemiya supieron los acontecimientos anteriores: que Kazama estaba en el manicomio, que Azusa se había suicidado y que Tomoe se había marchado sin dar explicaciones.

Después de todo aquello, Kiyori decidió dejarlo con Akemiya, cogió un viaje hacia alguna parte de Europa y empezó a contactarse con psicólogas para superar ese trauma que se llevó.

En cuanto a Akemiya, éste decidió no volver a enamorarse nunca más y de nadie más, y comenzó a buscar trabajo fuera de la ciudad, lugar del que le traía malos recuerdos.

Nadie más se supo de ellos desde entonces...


	23. Final C Parte 1: La alternativa

**Nota del autor: Éste es el último de los finales distintos de Sumika Loves, puesto que hay que leerlo como si fuera una continuación del capítulo 18.**

**

* * *

**

Kazama seguía rezando para que Sumika sobreviviera. Ella no deseaba más que nada que su amiga volviese a abrir los ojos y juntarse con ella.

"Vamos, Sumi-chan, por favor..." Kazama dijo "No te mueras ahora..."

Tan pronto como ella dijo la frase, Sumika hizo unos ligeros movimientos y una respiración bastante voluntaria; eso le llamó la antención a Kazama. Ésta se sobresaltó, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la paciente.

"**¡Sumi-chan se está despertando!**" Kazama llamó a sus amigas y los familiares de Sumika para que vengan a ver a la paciente.

Entonces, las amistades de Kazama y los familiares de Sumika entraron a la habitación con "algo" de prisa y, en cuanto estaban allí, todos esperaron ansiosos a que Sumika se despertara.

Después de unos segundos interminables, Sumika abrió los ojos lentamente (lentamente, porque tenía que adaptarse a la iluminación del entorno); en cuanto ella podía ver con claridad, vio a todos sus familiares y amistades rodeándola.

"**¡SUMI-CHAAAN!**" Kazama abrazó a Sumika la primera, después le siguieron los familiares uno a uno. "¡Gracias al Cielo que estás viva!"

En cuanto terminaron los abrazos, Sumika se quedó con un rostro serio, y entonces lo primero que dijo desde aquel accidente fue:

"_¿Quiénes sois...?_"

Esa pregunta dejó helados a todos los presentes de la habitación.

Para más colmo, vino la doctora que la atendió y presenció el acontecimiento.

"Doctora..." El padre de Sumika dijo "Sumika no nos reconoce..."

"¿No os reconoce?" La doctora dijo "¿Pero qué ha pasado?"

"Pues ella se despertó finalmente hace un minuto, y les dimos unos cuantos abrazos, y entonces... ella preguntó que quiénes somos, como si no nos reconociera."

La doctora se quedó observando a Sumika durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo: "Déjenos a solas a Sumika y a mí, por favor." Todos los presentes se fueron, dejando solas a la doctora y a Sumika.

* * *

Pasada media hora, los familiares y amistades de Sumika estaban inquietas por saber qué pasaría después (también le pusieron al día a Azusa y a sus padres).

Entonces, de la habitación de la paciente salió la doctora.

"Dinos, por favor, ¿cómo se encuentra Sumika?" El padre de Sumika preguntó, ansioso.

"Sumika padece de _amnesia_, Sr. Murasame. No puede recordar nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre." La doctora respondió.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que hay que hacer con ella...?"

"Yo les recomiendo llevarla a un centro de psicología, hospedarla allí y hacerle visitas frecuentemente a medida que pase el tiempo con tratamientos contra la amnesia. Probablemente recupere poco a poco sus recuerdos, pero todo es cuestión de tiempo. Hay que tener mucha paciencia con esto, nunca se sabe cuándo puede mostrar avances notables."

"De acuerdo... ¿Y usted conoce algún centro bueno que usted conoce?"

"Sí, hay uno cerca de aquí, en la avenida del pueblo, en un cuarto de hora estaréis allí en coche; es el único que hay allí, si quiere les puedo llamar y decirles que vais allí."

"Nos gustaría mucho ese detalle, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo estamos en camino allí."

"De acuerdo. Mandaré una ambulancia para que recojan a Sumika y llevarla..."

"¿Pero no es mejor que vaya con nosotros?"

"Me temo que no, al tratarse con una amnésica, existen altas probabilidades de que sufra un ataque de ansiedad, al estar rodeada de gente que ella no conoce."

"En fin... De acuerdo, así se hará, Sumika irá en ambulancia, nosotros les seguiremos al vehículo."

"Bien. Haré esto y les deseo mucha suerte con Sumika. Hasta la vista."

"Hasta luego."


	24. Final C Parte 2 Final: Epílogos

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde los acontecimientos del anterior capítulo y nuestras/os protagonistas habían vuelto a sus hogares, pero no muy cómodos. Sumika estaba hospedada en el centro de psicología mencionado anteriormente debido a su amnesia. Cada 4 o 5 días, sus familiares la visitaban en persona para ver si había algún avance notable; pero Kazama la visitaba cada 2 días, y en ocasiones, cada día.

Sin embargo, no habían muchos avances en Sumika.

* * *

**Epílogo de Kazama: "Vuelta a empezar"**

"Hola, he llegado."

Kazama había llegado finalmente a su casa después de una de sus visitas a Sumika.

"Hola, Ushio. ¿Qué tal fue todo?" Saludó su hermano Norio, quien hace una semana regresó de su viaje y consiguió muchos ingresos.

"Nada... Sumi-chan sigue igual..." Dijo Kazama, con un tono de decepción "Me voy a mi habitación."

"¿A hacer qué?"

"A..." Kazama se quedó callada un segundo "A pensar un poco..."

"Oye, Ushio..." Norio trató de consolar a su hermana "No sé si soy el más adecuado para decirte esto, pero... Probablemente, en el día menos esperado, seguro que Sumika se recuperará."

Ella, después de escuchar las palabras de su hermano, se tranquilizó un poco, no obstante, eso no le impedía ir a su habitación, aunque...

"Gracias, Nii-san..." Kazama le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano Norio y éste hizo lo mismo.

"De nada, Ushio. Estaré aquí para lo que sea por ti, no lo olvides."

Después de unos 20 segundos de abrazos, dejaron de abrazarse, y Kazama se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y cayó desplomada en su cama.

Durante todas estas últimas dos semanas no paraba de pensar en su amiga Sumika. Kazama, en mitad de esas semanas, descubrió que estaba enamorada de su amiga Sumika, pero entonces era demasiado tarde, porque Sumika estaba amnésica y no podía hacer nada.

Aunque, eso no significa que la partida esté perdida.

"_Supongo que es hora de volver a empezar..._" Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Epílogo de Tomoe y Miyako: "Esperanza"**

Nos situamos en el club de chicas de la biblioteca Sakura, en el despacho de Tomoe. Tomoe estaba organizando sus carpetas y papeles de reuniones, avisos, etc... de su escritorio.

Se abrió la puerta entonces y entró Miyako con una enorme caja de cristal con muchos billetes y monedas de yenes dentro.

"Hola, Miyako." Saludó Tomoe "¿Qué tal fue todo?"

"Pues bien, Tomoe-chan." Respondió Miyako poniendo la caja en un sitio libre del escritorio de Tomoe para no estorbar "¡Hemos recibido muchas donaciones para mejorar el centro de psicología donde está Sumika, así para que la curen lo más pronto posible!"

"Eso está muy bien, Miyako." Dijo Tomoe, orgullosa por los resultados de las donaciones "Me encargaré de mandarlos al centro."

Y así, después de unas cuantas charlas no relacionadas con el asunto de Sumika, Tomoe y Miyako se despidieron con un beso; y entonces Tomoe se puso a trabajar como nunca para mandar por correo las donaciones al centro para ayudar a la amnésica Sumika.

No toda esperanza estaba perdida...

* * *

**Epílogo de Azusa: "Mecanismo de defensa"**

Azusa estaba en su habitación, sentada delante de su ordenador. Estaba paralizada por los acontecimientos que sucedían a su mejor amiga, Sumika. No sabía qué hacer, apenas tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería hablar sobre el asunto... Azusa estaba experimentando probablemente los remordimientos más fuertes que había sufrido en toda su vida.

Eso. Sí: los remordimientos eran su punto débil para Azusa. Y no porque sea neurótica, hipersensible o similar; simplemente, Azusa se sentía mal por todo lo que le había pasado entre ella y Sumika y por lo del accidente y pérdida de memoria de ésta.

No obstante, se hizo con una idea de la que se puso a trabajar inmediatamente en su ordenador.

¿Y si creara una historia con hechos autobiográficos de forma secreta, añadiendo una tercera persona que podría ser su álter-ego? ¿Y si tal vez así le sirviese de mecanismo de defensa (psicológicamente hablando) para poder superar los remordimientos?

¿Y... si algún día pudiese liberarse de esos remordimientos?

Azusa no pensó más en esas preguntas y se puso a trabajar en su próxima obra literaria.

* * *

**Epílogo de Akemiya, Kiyori y Kazama: "Entrega"**

Akemiya y Kiyori estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la residencia Kazama; los jóvenes traían un par de mochilas que, aparentemente, estaban llenos y pesaban mucho -aunque no demasiado. Tocaron a la puerta y una chica rubia había abierto la puerta. Era Ushio Kazama, la mejor amiga de Sumika.

"Hola, Kazama-san." Akemiya saludó.

"Hola, Akemiya-san." Kazama saludó "Hola, Kiyori-chan."

"¿Podemos pasar, Ushio-chan?" Kiyori pidió "Tenemos algo para ti."

"Claro, pasad, pasad. Podéis dejar esas... mochilas pesadas en mi habitación." Kazama se sorpendió un poco al ver que esas mochilas pesaban tanto.

La pareja entró a casa y dejó las mochilas en la habitación de Kazama.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenéis?" Kazama preguntó.

"Pues... bueno, hemos estado buscando libros de tratamiento con la amnesia y sólo habíamos encontrado en nuestras casas un par de ellas." Kiyori sacó de las mochilas un par de libritos y se los dio a Kazama "No sé si será suficiente, Ushio-chan, pero espero que te sirva de algo..."

"...vaya, muchas gracias, Kiyori-chan; te lo agradezco mucho." Kazama se fijó en las mochilas de la pareja, _seguían_ conteniendo cosas "¿Y qué más hay en las mochilas?"

"Nada interesante, sólo vamos a dar clases particulares. Íbamos de camino a la escuela precisamente, aunque ahora mismo estamos a tiempo." Akemiya respondió.

"Ah, bueno... Creía que todo aquello era para mí." Kazama dijo.

"No pasa nada, Ushio-chan." Kiyori dijo, cerrando las mochilas y poniéndoselas junto con Akemiya "Ahora mismo nos tenemos que ir; siento mucho que esta visita haya sido demasiado breve."

"No te preocupes, Kiyori-chan, vuestra ayuda me ha alegrado el día."

"De acuerdo, nos vemos pues. ¡Hasta luego!"

"¡Hasta pronto!"

En cuanto la pareja se fue de la casa, Kazama había echado un vistazo a los libros que les dieron ellos. Seguía un poco deprimida por lo de Sumika, eso sin duda...

...pero el hecho de que sus conocidos le ayudasen le hizo crecer en el corazón de Kazama una raíz de esperanza para la cura de Sumika...

* * *

**Nota final del autor: ¡Y ya está! Ése ha sido mi Fan-Fiction. Espero que hayan disfrutado del ídem y de sus 3 finales (o 2, si no os atrevisteis con el B). He tardado 9 meses aproximadamente en el _making_ de esta historia, y espero que hayan valido la pena.**

**Como visteis hace tiempo, "Sumika Loves" es uno de los primeros Fan-Fictions desde el estreno del anime (y el primero en lenguaje español/hispano), así que este hecho es uno de los mayores logros por los que me siento orgulloso a la hora de crear este Fan-Fiction del anime de Sasameki Koto -y que conste que no me gusta fanfarronear.**

**Es el primer Fan-Fiction que hago de este anime/manga, y no será el último; aún tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza que deseo mandarlos a la luz del sol.**

**Así pues, de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Fan-Fiction y espero que los/las demás autores/as se animen a hacer Fan-Fictions de este anime/manga.**

**¡Saludos cordiales a todos los que me leen aquí!**

**-Minikomicweb**


End file.
